The Girl Who Lived: Sort of
by Leanora
Summary: The story of Harry Potter...the night of how he survived the killing curse is legendary. What they don't know was that he wasn't the only one who escaped that night. His younger sister lives on as well. What will happen when she is sorted into Slytherin?
1. The Beginning

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 1: **

**The Beginning**

Voldemort was at the entrance to the nursery. Lily gasped, and hugged Harry to her, before putting him in the crib, and standing in front of it. The Dark Lord advanced. Lily pleaded. A green light lit up the room, and Lily Potter collapsed the floor, dead. Harry, realizing that it wasn't his father beneath the dark cloak, cried out, begging his mother to wake, and grabbed the hand of his younger sister, who remained unseen to the 'bad man'. Voldemort pointed his wand at the boy, but shattered as the spell backfired, the result of love protecting the Potter boy. The Dark Lord's soul attached to Harry Potter. The Killing Curse's power, however, affected not only the boy, but when through the boy's body, through the entangled fingers, and affected his sister as well, causing both to have identical lightning bolt – shaped scars on their foreheads. This left both Potter children scarred for life…and orphans.

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	2. Dudley's Birthday

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, Dandruff Chick x, FlameingFire, and Rugglet._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 2: **

**Dudley's Birthday**

Jessalyn Lily Potter awoke to the sound of her cousin purposely stomping down the stairs, and to her aunt banging on her "room" door, telling her to get up. She groaned, and rolled over, before sitting up on her knees, leaning back on the balls of her heals. She quickly put on her glasses, brushed her hair a few times, and opened the door of the tiny, cramped closet where she slept.

She entered the dining room, and made her way to the kitchen, where she poured her uncle his morning cup of coffee. As she returned to the kitchen a moment later, rolled her eyes as she heard her cousin Dudley complaining about having one less birthday present then last year. Jessalyn grimaced, before shooting a look at her older brother Harry.

For as long as she could remember, neither Harry nor her had ever gotten a decent present for their birthdays, (or any occasion for that matter) if any, and here Dudley was, complaining that he had one less present then last year, all of which were great, and very expensive.

Harry and Jessalyn Potter had lived with the Durselys for practically their entire life. Their parents had died in a car crash when Harry was a year old, and Jessalyn, a few months old. Both children had lightning bolt – shaped scars on their foreheads thanks to the incident. That, along with their eyes, (both Potters had bright green eyes) was the only way you could tell they were related. Harry had black, messy hair, while Jessalyn had long, reddish – brown hair with (natural) darker, almost black streaks in it. Both wore glasses, but while Harry's were round, and black, Jessalyn's were brown, and oval shaped, making them not as noticeable.

Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen at that moment.

"No one can take you today, so you're coming with us. But any funny business, anything at all, and you'll both be locked up from now until Christmas." He said, pointing his pudgy finger at them.

And that was how Jessalyn found herself at the entrance to the reptile house at the London Zoo a half an hour later. She shuddered once before entering. She _really _wasn't a fan of snakes, and the like. But she went in anyway. She and Harry made their way over to the display of a Brazilian snake that Dudley was rudely tapping the glass of, trying to get the snake to wake up. Finally he gave up, and lumbered away. Harry went forward and peered at it, and ...then he started to apologize.

"Harry, it's a snake, it can't…understand…you." Jessalyn started to say, but stopped, stunned as the snake raised its head.

"Jess, come closer. He's locked up, he's not going to hurt you." Harry said, holding out his hand. His sister took a few hesitant steps forward, taking his hand for reassurance. Harry started talking to it again, and Jessalyn found that she actually didn't mind this snake. The poor creature was just like them…it never knew its parents, and it lived as a prisoner.

At that moment, Dudley noticed that the snake was awake, and came rushing over. (Well, wobbled is more like it, considering how big he was.)

"Come on, move!" He said, pushing Jessalyn into her brother, and both Potters fell to the ground.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the glass disappeared. Dudley fell foward, and into the water, and the snake slid out. He said quick thanks, and Jessalyn's eyes widened as she realized that the snake was now loose. She ducked a little behind her brother, clinging to him a bit as the snake slithered off. She then turned her attention to where Dudley stood trapped behind the glass…which had somehow reappeared...dripping wet, and pounding his fists against the glass, crying. Both children, still on the floor, started laughing, that is, until Uncle Vernon caught sight of them.

The two siblings got a long lecture, and were shut in their respective "rooms" (a.k.a. the cupboard under the stairs for Harry, and the small closet for Jessalyn,) and told not to come out. Still…it was worth it to see her cousin's face as he realized the situation, and her Aunt Petunia's reaction when she realized that her "precious Duddikins" was trapped in a snake exhibit behind a glass pane. She had screamed shrilly, and Jessalyn didn't think she had ever seen her Aunt's face contorted in such a humorous expression. The Potter girl smiled slightly, and drifted off to sleep, not quite content, but not quite as upset as she had been when she awoke. No, this hadn't been such a bad day after all.

**Quotes are from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	3. The Letters

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to PrimiGrl, Allen Pitt, AcroPrincess, silentloud13, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 3: **

**Letters**

The day began as normally as it ever did at Number 4 Private Drive. Most of the house hold was already seated at the breakfast table. At the sound of the mail being pushed through the slot in the door, Uncle Vernon said to his son, from behind his newspaper,

"Dudley, go get the mail."

"Make Harry get it," Dudley whined back, while smirking at his cousin.

"Boy, go get the mail," the elder Dursely man said.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry replied. He narrowly escaped getting hit in the head, and Uncle Vernon said to his niece, who had just entered the room,

"Girl, get the mail!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," she said, shooting a look at Harry. _She _didn't want to risk getting hurt, though if her brother wanted to, then that was his own fault. Jessalyn made her way into the hall, and as she picked up the mail, she noticed that the top letter was addressed to her brother. It even had the fact that he slept in the cupboard under the stairs. _That's odd_. She thought, but hid the letter under her shirt, away from her Uncle's prying eyes.

Returning to the dining room, she handed the mail to her Uncle, and took a seat next to her brother.

"Meet me in the hall afterward." He looked confused, but nodded.

Ten minutes later, Harry stood in front of his sister, perplexed.

"What?" he asked.

"This came in the mail toady. Look! It's addressed to you." Jessalyn responded, showing him the letter. She started to hand it to him, but as it was in the transition of being passed between the two siblings, a pale, fragile hand swooped down and snatched it out of the Potters' hands.

"Hey!" Jessalyn exclaimed, turning to face none other than her Aunt. She was furious.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded.

"It came in the mail." Jessalyn responded simply.

"And it's for me," Harry continued, holding out his hand for the letter.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not reading this. It must have been the wrong address."

"It had my cupboard on it!" Harry replied, his voice rising. Aunt Petunia simply sniffed, and turned on her heal, walking away.

"Sorry Harry." Jessalyn said quietly after a moment. He shook his head.

"It's not your fault." He replied, depressed.

"Well, at least you got a letter. Maybe if you don't reply, they'll send you another," Jessalyn said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, sure they will Jess." Harry said, snorting. Little did they know just how right she was.

When Harry went to get the mail the next morning, there were two letters for him. He hid them, but obviously Aunt Petunia had told her husband about the strange letters, because he said, when Harry handed him the mail,

"_All_ the mail, boy." And so Harry reluctantly had the letters torn from his hands. But this time, something came good came with the bad. Since all three letters had said "Harry's cupboard" on it, Uncle Vernon said to his nephew,

"Er — yes, Harry — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.

"Why?" said Harry.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."

"Come on Harry. I'll help you." Jessalyn said. Once they got upstairs, however, Jessalyn spoke again.

"You know, I think this is a first. Dudley hasn't gotten his way for once, and Uncle Vernon's being…civil. It's weird."

"Yeah, well, how much you want to bet it's only to keep me from seeing those letters?" he replied bitterly.

"Anything. I'll see you later." And Jessalyn headed downstairs, and covered her ears to try and block out Dudley's wining and screaming…his tantrum for not being able to keep his second room.

And so the pattern went. Each day more and more letters showed up. They came even when Uncle Vernon sealed the slot in the door. Each was addressed to wherever Harry slept.

One morning, in an attempt to help her brother, Jessalyn snuck out to the hallway, only to see Harry a few feet in front of her. Apparently they both had the same idea: to catch the mailman before the mail got to the house. He smiled slightly at her, but the next moment, he jumped back. He had stepped on their uncle, who had decided to camp out in front of the hallway in order to prevent them from getting his nephew's letters. And so their "best laid", last minute plan was foiled.

Sunday came, and Uncle Vernon sat at the breakfast table, wearing the most peculiar expression. He was smirking, but was nervous, too.

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —"

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but both Harry and Jessalyn got up to try and catch one —

"Out! OUT!"

Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. Jessalyn scrambling behind him quickly, not wanting to be hurt by her Uncle. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.

They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.

"Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.

"Okay, he's officially gone mental," Jessalyn whispered quietly to Harry. He only nodded, deep in thought.

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.

Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering… Jessalyn laid a hand on her brother's, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."

She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

_Mr. H. Potter _

_Room 17 _

_Railview Hotel _

_Cokeworth _

Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared. Jessalyn bit back a small chuckle.

"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.

Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.

"So he finally realized it, huh?" Jessalyn said quietly.

Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.

It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a _television_."

Monday. This reminded Jessalyn of something. If it _was _Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.

"Happy almost Birthday," she said. Harry smiled ever so slightly.

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.

He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.

"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"

It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"

A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.

"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"

It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. Jessalyn clung to her brother, both for warmth, and because she was a bit frightened. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.

The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. Suddenly, she wasn't very hungry anymore, but ate the chips without complaint. She didn't want to provoke her Uncle anymore.

He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.

The Potter siblings couldn't sleep. They were both on the floor, and Jessalyn couldn't get comfortable so matter how hard she tried. She was also very aware of how tense, and upset her brother was. He was watching Dudley's watch.

— three… two… one…

"Happy Bir –" Jessalyn said at the same moment a loud

"BOOM!", echoed off the walls and the whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Jessalyn had done the same, but had gone to hide in the shadows, pulling her older brother along with her. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

**Quotes are from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	4. We're WHAT?

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, Sabishii Tenshi, leafstone, Macey247, cl2140, vnienhuis, loopy6111, and marbleandtoast.  
_**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 4: **

**We're WHAT?**

From the shadows, Jessalyn was hidden, along with Harry. She was terrified, and was huddled close to her brother. He, however, was much calmer.

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. Harry peeked out from where they were hidden at this noise. Jessalyn did as well, extremely hesitant, still clinging to her older brother.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. It was then he spotted the Potter boy.

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant. Harry made to step out of the shadows, but Jessalyn grabbed onto his arm, whispering,

"Harry!" He gave her a quick look, and shook his arm in order to remove his sister from his arm, and stepped out to greet the stranger.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.

I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; Jessalyn smiled slightly.

he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Now, where's yer sister?" Harry turned, and Jessalyn cautiously stepped out of the shadows and came to stand by her brother.

"An' yeh look jus like yer mum." he said. Then he turned back to Harry.

"Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right. "

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry _written on it in green icing.

"You're sharing that," Jessalyn said to her brother, who turned to look at her, before looking up at the giant.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. Jessalyn, shook her head slightly, though she _was_ wondering the same thing.

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." The Potter girl shot a confused look at Harry, before saying,

"Um, sir? What's Hogwarts?" Mr. Hagrid stopped and stared.

"You don't know about Hogwarts?"

"Er — no," said Harry.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"_Sorry_?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked the Potter children in unision.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. Jessalyn hid behind her brother.

"Now wait jus' one second!"

He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that these children — these children! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"

"I know _some _things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."

"And I can read and write," Jessalyn added.

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About _our _world, I mean. _Your _world. _My _world. _Yer parents' world_."

"What world?"

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're _famous_. You're _famous, _Harry."

"What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes flitting, bewildered, between Harry and Jessalyn.

"Yeh don' know what yeh _are_?" he said finally.

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.

"You never told 'em? Never told 'em what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer 'em? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept _what _from us?" said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard. And Jessalyn, yer a witch."

There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"I'm a _what_?" gasped Harry. Jessalyn simply remained silent, trying to comprehend what she was just told, (and failing miserably.)

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to _Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. _While Harry read his letter, Jessalyn's mind was already starting to fill with questions.

"Excuse me, but why haven't I got a letter?" She asked suddenly.

" 'Cause yer not old 'nough ter go ter Hogwarts. Yer letter'll come next summer."

"What does it mean, they await my owl?" Harry asked, now that he was done reading his letter.

"He's not going," Uncle Vernon said at that moment, interrupting them.

Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.

"A what?" said Harry, interested.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You _knew_?" said Harry. "You _knew _I'm a — a wizard?" His sister was watching their aunt curiously, and suspiciously.

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "_Knew_! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that _school _— and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats." _Cool!_ her niece thought briefly.

"I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —_abnormal _— and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Both the Potter children had gone very white. By now, Jessalyn had gotten closer to her brother, who then asked,

"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Jessalyn asked urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"

"Who?"

"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…"

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Jessalyn suggested.

"Nah — can't spell it. All right —_Voldemort_. "

"But Hagrid, why are people so afraid of a name?" Jessalyn asked, curious.

"It's not the name their afraid of, it's the meanin' behind it." Hagrid said, before taking another deep breath, and continuing.

Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old, Harry. An' yer sister a few months. fwHe came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway…

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age"

"Then how did I survive?" Jessalyn questioned.

"Well no one knows exactly, but You Know Who never saw you. That's why yer less known." Hagird replied simply.

"Great," she muttered under her breath.

Hagrid was watching them sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…."

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped and Jessalyn hugged close to him for a moment; they had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured — and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"

But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat.

Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…"

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.

Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.

"But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — _I _dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

"Hagrid," Jessalyn said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think we can possibly magical beings."

Hagrid chuckled.

"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"

"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

"Good luck with that," Jessalyn said to her brother. Inside, however, she was dissappointed. _Harry _got to go away to a school for the year, while _she _was stuck here with the Dursleys. _Harry_ was famous, while _she_ was just another little girl.

But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"

"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born.

He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. The Potters laughed.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid then. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

As Jessalyn drifted off to sleep beside her brother, her mind wandered. So she was a witch? Now the next question...was there a way to convince Hagrid to let her go to Hogwarts this year?

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Quotes are from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	5. Separated

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, and picklegirlzz._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 5: **

**Separated**

When Jessalyn awoke the next morning, her head hurt, and she felt dazed. She had just had the weirdest dream that a giant man had come and told her and Harry that they were magical, and that Harry (who was famous) was going off to a school for wizards and witches. Her eyes by now had adjusted to the dim light. And she saw the giant of a man she had dreamed about lying of the couch. For some reason, she screamed.

Harry jolted up right, awakened by his sister's scream.

"Jess? What's wrong?"

She just shook her head, and pointed at Hagrid. Harry turned, and seeing the Keeper of Keys, starting laughing, eyes wide.

"So it was real." he said softly. A sudden taping noise made both Potter children look at the window, where an owl was rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. The bird swooped in, and, after dropping the newspaper, starting clawing at Hagrid's large jacket.

"Um, Hagrid. There's an owl here." Jessalyn said.

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.

"What?" Harry replied, casting a bewildered look at his younger sister.

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."

Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.

"Knuts?"

"The little bronze ones."

Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. Jessalyn watched the whole process in awe.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.

"Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

"What about me?" the younger Potter child asked. Hagrid looked at her, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Er, sorry Jess'lyn. But Professor Dumbedore, yer see, he said fer me only ter take Harry, here. Don't worry. You'll get ter go next year." Hagrid said. Harry looked over at his sister, who had a sad, bewildered look in her eyes. He walked over to her.

"It's alright, Jess. I'll tell you all about it when I get back, 'Kay?"

"Alright, Harry. I'll see you later. Have fun." she said, trying to sound cheerful for her brother's sake.

While Harry went shopping for his school supplies, the Dursleys and Jessalyn drove back to Number 4 Private Drive. Uncle Vernon immediately ordered her back to her closet, where she stayed until Harry arrived home.

When Harry arrived home, late that evening, he immediately went to his sister's "room", and began telling her everything, from meeting the pale boy in Madame Malkin's, to Olivander's wand shop, to receiving Hedwig, his beautiful snowy owl to the Leaky Cauldron, and everyone shaking his hand when they arrived there.

"The only thing that really bothers me is that I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for."

"At least _you're_ famous." Jessalyn muttered, the first time she had talked since Harry arrived home. Harry stared at his sister, who sighed, and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just. _You're_ going away to a cool place to learn magic, and _I'm_stuck here, with the Durselys. _You're _famous, and everyone's going to want to be your friend, and…and…and I'm just another little girl. It's just not fair, Harry. I'm happy for you, but I wish you didn't have to go." She said. Harry moved closer to his sister, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jess, I'll _always_ be your brother. But just think. When you come next year, you can just join right in with my group. And you won't be just another little girl. Because you're _my_little sister. I promise I'll write to you. And maybe the Dursleys'll let you come with me to the train." Jessalyn snorted.

"Either way, Jessalyn, I promise, I _won't _forget about you. Got it?" he said.

"Got it. Thanks Harry. And have a good time." She replied. He nodded, and left to go upstairs to his own room. Jessalyn sighed, and lay down. It was going to be a trying year without Harry here. And she wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

**Can you please review? I'd like more than one a chapter, please!**

**Quotes are from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	6. Left Alone

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to BellaEdwardAlways, Allen Pitt, carlyrb6, and Rosoku._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 6: **

**Left Alone**

Jessalyn Potter watched through the window as her Uncle loaded up the car with Harry's newly bought school supplies. He finished, slamming the trunk hood down hard, and then turned to the house, and smirked, before bellowing out,

"Girl! Get out here now!" Jessalyn sighed, and got to her feet.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" she asked, stepping out onto the walkway.

"I don't want any funny business while we're gone, understand girl? And you are not to touch any of Dudley's belongings. Do I make myself clear?" he said, his voice low.

"Crystal," his niece replied, looking straight into her uncle's eyes. He glared at her, before walking away.

Harry stepped up, sending a look at Vernon Dursely before turning to face his younger sister, and embracing her tightly, pulling her close to him.

"Try not to get on their bad side while I'm gone, Jess. You know how they can be."

"I'll try, Harry. And please try not to get into too much trouble this year Harry. She replied, her voice muffled as she buried her face in her brother's shoulder, hugging him closer to her.

"And please remember to write to me. I don't know how I'm going to get through this year without you." She continued.

"Don't worry, I won't forget. I promise." Harry replied.

"Boy! Hurry up! I don't have all day to wait for you!" Vernon Dursely bellowed from the driver's seat of the car, honking the horn as he spoke.

"Be careful, Harry. And good luck." Jessalyn said quietly as she broke apart. Harry smiled slightly, and encouragingly to his sister, and got into the car. Uncle Vernon immediately pulled out of the driveway, and sped away down the street.

Jessalyn stared after the car for a moment, before going inside and locking the door.

She quickly made her way to the kitchen, got herself something real to eat, and sat down at the dining room table, and thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. She and Harry were magical beings…a witch and a wizard, to be exact. Harry was famous. Their parents didn't die in a car crash, but where murdered. Volde – something or other had tried to murder Harry, but their mum's love had protected him, and he was protecting her. That's why they had the lightening - shaped scars upon their foreheads. And now Harry was off to a school for magic…and she was stuck here, utterly alone. Jessalyn put her head down on the table. It was just too much to take in. how she would survive the year, she didn't know. But she did know that she would do it. She would make it, and prove that she wasn't some worthless, little girl who was scared of everything. Because that was the old, Muggle Jessalyn. But now she was a witch. And Dudley had better watch out, because she wasn't going to put up with him anymore.

**Can you please review? I'd like more than one a chapter, please!**

**Quotes are from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	7. A Year Without Harry

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, Bramble Icedancer, Twilightluver919-Padme'nAnakin, scrockangel Alice Kingsley, Bramble Icedancer, Spontaneous. Combustion99, Mi'era Az'ule, cl2140, Jokegirl, SandraSmit19, Bramble Icedancer, and Beautiful-Phoenix75.  
_**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 7: **

**A Year Without Harry**

Now that Harry had left, life had gone from bad to almost unbearable. Not only had Harry been the person she went to if she was hurt or in trouble, but he was the one who made life at the Durselys durable. They had stuck up for each other, and they had become protective of each other. But now he was gone, and Jessalyn was left to hold her own against the Durselys.

Jessalyn's school life wasn't any better than her home life. True, she was at the top of her school, while Dudley now was at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings, while she was still at the elementary school, but the damage had been done already.

More work was put upon her now that there was only her to do the housework. But for some reason, Jessalyn didn't mind. It made her feel more connected to her brother, and gave her some time to think. And when she thought, that was when she came up with her best plans for getting what she wanted.

You see, to the outside, Jessalyn remained the little, obedient girl. The one who would do whatever she was asked without question. The one who jumped at any little noise, and who seemed scared. But whereas before that used to be at least a bit true, now it was turning into just a façade. Because internally, she was changing, becoming stronger. She was able to look after herself now. Heal the occasional injury by herself. She was also becoming more cunning, and stealthy. She had to if she wanted to survive on something other than quarter – sized portions, (as opposed to full portions) and barely any attention, unless being ordered around, or told off.

This helped at school as well. To her teachers, she was the same girl, with the exception that she now had to help the rumors that her Uncle had installed as to where Harry had gone off to. St. Brutus' for "mad people" who can do things without explanation. _Well, that was one way to look at it_, she thought wryly. The only other exception was that she could do better in her classes now that Dudley was at Smeltings.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley didn't notice any change in her demeanor, and that was the way it was supposed to be. Jessalyn had her suspicions as to why – either a) she was playing her part well, b) they were extremely thick, or c) they cared too little about her to really pay all that much attention to her. Personally Jessalyn thought it was a combination of the three.

Aunt Petunia, however, was the exception. She noticed some change in her niece, though she couldn't identify it. But she was also changed with Harry gone. (When Uncle Vernon and/or Dudley weren't around) she was either a bit meaner then she had ever been to Harry, or a bit nicer. At first, Jessalyn couldn't figure it out. But as she passed the hall mirror on her way back to her closet one day, she stopped, and looked at herself. Hagrid had said that she looked just like her mum. Maybe this was the reasoning for her Aunt's crazy, slightly bi–polar attitudes towards her.

For the first few months, Harry kept his promise and wrote to her. Though his letters never said much, and were becoming more infrequent, he still managed to find the time to correspond to her. But that all changed around the holidays when her Uncle decided to see what was making so much noise in his niece's closet. Hedwig was getting impatient, and she was hungry.

"I'm almost done Hedwig, then you can go." Jessalyn said as she was writing the last few lines of her letter.

Suddenly, the door swung open with a loud bang, and Jessalyn jumped to her feet in alarm, bumping her head on a lower part of the ceiling. There stood Uncle Vernon, red in the face, pointing a pudgy figure at the snowy white owl.

"Get that ruddy owl out of my house!" he yelled at the girl. She nodded, and went to attach her letter, but her Uncle grabbed it from her hands.

"Oh no, you don't. Wait here." He said. Less than five minutes letter, Uncle Vernon had his own letter written for Harry, saying that he was no longer to correspond with Jessalyn, and that he didn't want the stupid animal in his house any longer than necessary – meaning during the year as well as during the summer.

As Hedwig flew out the window, he turned out to Jessalyn, and gave her a long reprimanding speech for going behind his back, and how he would not tolerate this anymore. All that nonsense. Jessalyn tuned him out, and pretended to look scared, apologetic, and meek. Inside, however, she was fuming. How dare he take away her right to write to her brother! She had certainly been stealthily enough to hide it from him for three and a half months. Why _now_ had he decided to come and check up on her?

He left, and she groaned, before lying down to bed. It just wasn't fair!

More months passed, and as they wore on, Jessalyn became more independence, stealthy, cunning and ambitious than ever. She needed to be to survive with the Durselys. But the latter, well, she wanted to be better for once. She wanted to be first. _Harry_ got to be famous, while _she_ was just nobody. Well, when she got to Hogwarts, she would make sure she was known. Oh yes, she would make sure that she didn't go unnoticed, and would do (almost) anything to make sure she got in the spot light once or twice. Didn't she deserve it, after all? But she hid these traits well. Because over the months, she had become a better actress as well. She also learned to hide her real emotions, and learned how to put on the face that people wanted to see. Next year would be interesting. But Jessalyn made sure that when she saw her brother again, he would suspect nothing. That was imperative. Because true, she loved him and all, but she didn't really want him prying anymore. The following year would defiantly be an interesting one, _that_ was for sure. And Hogwarts had better watch out, because Jessalyn Potter was about to make an entrance.

**Quotes are from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	8. Magic at Private Drive

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Beautiful-Phoenix75, Allen Pitt, Bramble Icedancer, Midnight Azure, potter-granger-mad, Sakura Lisel, Babi Girl -mandi-, Almondimply, Princess Lu, XsarahXwillXachieveX,_**

**__****_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 8: **

**Magic at Private Drive**

Harry was to return later that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had already left (rather grudgingly) to go pick him up. Meanwhile, Jessalyn was making sure that Harry wouldn't detect the change that had occured in her over the year. It was imperative that, at least to him, she remained the same innocent little girl she had been when he had left. The front door was thrown open at that moment, and Jessalyn could feel the vibrations from her closet room. A moment later, she heard a knock on her door, and she bade the person enterence.

"Jessalyn," Harry said, envelpoing his younger sister in a tight embrace.

"How are you?" he asked, now holding her at arm's length.

"Fine, and you?" she replied. A grin broke out on Harry's face.

"I've got so much to tell you!" he said. But at that moment, a noise intupted them, and both looked out to see what it was. Harry's face fell as he witnessed Uncle Vernon locking up all his school things in the cupboard under the stairs...his old bedroom. When he saw them staring, he smirked.

"Putting this all away. Can't have you using this stuff for weirdos in our house. No, sir," he said, his voice slightly arrogant.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go up to your room. There you can tell me everything." Jessalyn said. Once upstairs, her brother's personality seemed to change in an instant.

"So I met some great people, and some not so great ones. There are four houses, Gryffindor, (that's the one I'm in) Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin (the worst one)..." and so the adventures began. Jessalyn listened attentively, but nothing really interesting happened until he got to the part about Quirrel. After he was done telling her everything, she went back downstairs to her closet, and pondered everything she had learned. _Seems like he had a really great time._ she thought.

About a month later, all were at breakfast when Uncle Vernon made an announcement. Well, two actually. The first was concerning Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl.

"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"

Harry tried, yet again, to explain.

"She's bored," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night -"

"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache. Jessalyn leaned over and whispered to her brother,

"Is that a trick question?" he stifled a laugh as Uncle Vernon spoke again.

Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.

"I want more bacon."

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance… I don't like the sound of that school food…"

"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"

Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.

"Pass the frying pan."

"You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably. Jessalyn just groaned at this, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _idiot_.

The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples. His sister tried grabbing on his sleave and pulling him out of harm's way. (To no avil, of course.)

"I meant 'please'!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean —"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

"But I —"

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.

"I just —"

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"

Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.

"All right," said Harry, "all right…"

Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes as this time, he allowed his sister to lead him out of the room. The minute they were in the hall, Jessalyn rounded on her brother.

"WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING?_" she asked rather loudly. "You _knew_ how they would react. That was so in - "

"Jessalyn! I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"_Obviously!"_ his sister replied, snorting, before turning to him, a calmer and sadder look on her face.

"I'm sorry Harry. And for what it's worth, I most likely wouldn't have thought in that sitation either." she said, (T_hat's a total lie...not that I'm going to tell him that_. she thought)

"And Happy Birthday," she said. Harry smiled sadly at her. For you see, the Durselys had all but forgotten about it this year, ever since he found out what he really was...a wizard. As they made their way back into the dinning room, and took their seats, Uncle Vernon made his second announcement.

At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."

Harry shared a disbelieving look with with his sister.

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon. At this, both Potter children went back to eating their breakfast. Of course he would be talking about his _stupid_ dinner party.

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be —?"

"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.

"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on the Potters. "And you two?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry tonelessly.

"And I'll be in my closet, ditto, ditto," Jessalyn said in the same bored tone of voice as her brother.

"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen —"

"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.

"And, Dudley, you'll say —"

"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.

"And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry and Jessalyn.

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry dully.

"I'll be in my closet, ya-da, ya-da, ya-da." Jessalyn replied, still very bored. Uncle Vernon gave her the evil eye before continuing.

"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"

"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason… Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason…"

"Perfect… Dudley?"

"How about —'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you.'"

This was too much for both Aunt Petunia, Harry and Jessalyn. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing. Jessalyn simply covered her mouth, bit down on her lip, and tried to keep from laughing (too hard).

"And you, boy?"

Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged.

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said.

"And you?" he said, turning to Jessalyn.

"I'll be in my closet, and you know the rest," she said, waving her hand on the last part.

"Too right, you will." said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about either of you and it's going to stay that way.

Later that night, after the Masons were already in the house, Jessalyn was in her closet when she heard someone on the stairs. She groaned. _Why couldn't he stay out of trouble for once?_she thought to herself, before getting up and going to investigate. She saw Harry disappearing into the kitchen, and followed. And when she got there, she just stopped and stared. A little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls was sitting on top of a cupboard in the corner. And Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling.

"No," croaked Harry. "Please… they'll kill me…"

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school —"

"Dobby… please…"

"Say it, sir —"

"I can't —"

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good."

The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished. T

"Harry!" Jessalyn whispered hurridly, beconing to her brother, but it was to late. Jessalyn ducked back into the hall. Before taking off for the closet, where she feared for her brother's situtaion, but it would do no good for both of them to get in trouble. As it turned out, Harry got bars put on his windows (custom made of course), and put a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock. And while Jessalyn felt bad for her brother, in a way, she felt _finally! Maybe this will teach him to not go looking for trouble._

Three nights later, Jessalyn was trying to sleep when once again she heard movement on the steps. _What now?_ she thought, irritated, and once again, opened the closet door to find out what was going on. And what she found was nothing but the least of what she expected. There, in the hall, were two red-haired boys, picking the lock to the cupboard under the stairs. They had yet to notice here, but as Jessalyn stared, they opened the cupboard door, and removed Harry's belongings, before taking them upstairs. It was then they noticed the young girl. The two boys took once look at each other, before whispering,

"Run!", and taking off upstairs. Jessalyn followed, and was shocked to see Harry's door open, and a ...flying car? Yes, sure enough, right outside Harry's window, (from which the bars had been removed) there was a flying car. Three red-heads were in it, (the two from downstairs plus one more.)

"Harry... What's going on?" Jessalyn asked in disbelief. He turned to look at her, as did the three other boys, (though there expressions were of shock and worry).

"Jess...I'm sorry. Can you hand me Hedwig's cage?" he asked. She did as she was asked.

Suddenly, Uncle Vernon was behind Jessalyn, but it was too late. He pushed the Potter girl to the floor, before trying to grab the rope on the back of the car. But this failed, and as the car pulled away, Uncle Vernon fell out the window. Jessalyn looked up to see the car pulling away...and with it, went her brother.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone or Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	9. Diagon Alley

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, healer4ever, Spontaneous. Combustion99, sammiegirl, XsarahXwillXachieveX, Beautiful-Phoenix75, Atomicwalrus, Babi Girl -mandi-, 4everDazzleDreams, Aragaurn, Bramble Icedancer, and Whispering-Lestrange._**

**__****_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!),_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 9: **

**Diagon Alley**

Now that Harry was once again gone, life resumed as it had during the year…with one exception. Now, Jessalyn was currently awaiting her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. Considering her birthday was in September, she was sure that it would be coming soon, since she couldn't get her letter, on her birthday, now could she?

Finally, on August 25th, the long awaited letter came. It said for her to enter through a shop and "hotel" called The Leaky Cauldron. Enclosed was also a smaller envelope with a little bronze key.

"Girl! Hurry up with that mail!" Jessalyn came back into the dining room, and, after handing her uncle the rest of the mail, she proceeded to the kitchen to show her Aunt the letter. She turned pale while reading it, before telling her to go ask her uncle.

"Uncle Vernon? I need to go to London tomorrow in order to pick up my school supplies."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" he said gruffly, obviously annoyed.

"I was wondering if you could drop me off."

"Fine. We need to go into the city anyway. Just don't expect us to wait for you." He replied, still rather upset at the mention of the "special school".

"Fine. Thank you, sir."

After being dropped off, she wandered around a bit, before finally finding (10 minutes later) The Leaky Cauldron. She walked up to the bar, and said politely,

"Excuse me, but can you tell how to get to Diagon Alley?" The man turned around, and, giving her a toothy grin.

"Why yes, just go through that back door, and tap the bricks, three up, two across from the top of the trash can."

"Thank you sir." She said, nodding before following her directions. To her amazement, the brick wall opened, and she stared in wonder at the sight that met her. Shops of every shape, color, and size where lining the streets, while wizards and witches of all ages hurried about. She was finally here!

She made her way straight to the bank, head up, proud. When she arrived, she was greeted by a strange sight. Goblins were there managing the bank. She cautiously walked up to an open window, and said,

"I'd like to take some money out from my account."

"Do you have a key?" The goblin asked his voice coarse, and cold. Jessalyn's eyes widened, before fumbling in her pocket for the key she had received the previous day. She handed it to him silently.

"Which vault?"

"Excuse me?" Jessalyn said, not sure what was being asked of her.

"Your last name is…?" the goblin replied, obviously annoyed.

"Potter." Jessalyn said simply.

"Follow me." The Goblin stated, and he led Jessalyn through a door to a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. The Goblin whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off. Finally, the cart came to a stop, and Jessalyn got out, a little shakily, but otherwise fine, and handed the short creature her key. When the door opened, she gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. After a moment, she turned to the Goblin and asked, rather embarrassed.

"Er, excuse me, but how exactly does Wizarding money work?"

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." The goblin replied brusquely. The witch nodded her thanks, and, after gathering up some money in a small pouch she had received at the front desk, soon found herself back at the entrance to Gringotts.

She decided to go to Olivander's first, to get her wand. He was an odd wizard, but nice all the same. After many tries, she finally found one that worked for her. It was made of ebony, and the core was a hair of a unicorn and a dragon heartstring wound together. It was 7 ¾ inches long. Jessalyn was very happy with it, and, once she paid for it, proceeded on to the other shops in order to finish her shopping.

Madame Malkin was very nice, and within no time, she had her robes fitted. As she was leaving, she accidently bumped into someone. The boy had a pale completion, and blond hair.

"Sorry." She said, looking up. His eyes were gray, and cold. He simply nodded sharply, before saying,

"Not a problem," and brushing past her into the shop. Jessalyn stared at the unusual boy, before turning, a strange look upon her face, and going to Flourish and Botts to pick up her books. When she got there, something big was going on, if the commotion inside was any indication. Apparently, some famous guy was there, signing books. But as the young witch had no interest whatsoever in meeting him, she simply went up to the counter, asked the clerk for the first-year required school materials, and payed for them. She now only had two stores to go to- she had to get her potions supplies, and then a pet.

When she finally got to the pet shop, she looked around, but there wasn't a single animal that struck her as "special". That is, until, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a peculiar animal. It looked like an owl alright, but on its wings, it seemed to have scales. They glistened in the light, and turned different colors. She decided to buy the owl, and she named the creature Medea.

She then returned to the Leaky Cauldron, not really having anything else to buy, and once again, asked the bartender what the fastest way was to get back to Surrey.

"Why, just hold out your wand, and the Night-Bus will come" he said, and she did as she was told…and decided that, (after her ride to London for Hogwarts) she would never ride on it again.

When she returned back to the Dursely's, the ignored her completely, with the exception that they locked all her stuff away under the stairs until September first. All in all, Jessalyn was very happy with how today had turned out.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _or Harry_ Potter and the Chamber of Secrets__._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	10. And the Hogwarts' Verdict Is…

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Spontaneous. Combustion99, _****__****_Cassidy98, Whispering-Lestrange, Beautiful-Phoenix75, WisdomWriter25, Gaow, and Whitestar2000._**

**__****_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!),_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 10: **

**And the Hogwarts' Verdict Is…**

After another sickening ride on the Night Bus to the London Train Station, Jessalyn was now wandering around, looking for Platform 9 ¾ when she spotted her brother in the distance. He and some red – haired boy ran straight at the wall, only to be stopped, and thrown to the ground from the reaction. Jessalyn, though eyes wide, smirked, but it faltered as she looked up. The column was right in between Platform 9 and Platform 10. That column was the way to the Wizarding World's platform. Without further thought, she pushed her cart forward, and called out,

"Hey Harry! Thank you so much for leaving me alone for a month with them." She said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Both boys' eyes widened. Harry seemed at a loss for what to say, while the other boy looked between the two Potters, trying to see how they knew each other. (He didn't know that they were siblings.) He gave up after a moment, and turning to his friend, said,

"So are we going or no?" Harry looked quickly between Ron and Jessalyn before speaking.

"Yeah. You can come if you want," he said, slightly nervous at the end. Ron shot a look at the older Potter, before leading the way to the Weasley's car.

Soon enough, the Hogwarts students were on their way…in a flying car. For the most part, the ride was smooth. The two boys talked in the front and Jessalyn stayed quiet in the back seat of the car, petting Medea comfortingly.

Every once in a while, one of the boys, (mostly Harry) would glance back at her, and she would return the look with a glare. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she wondered why Harry didn't want to be associated with her. But in a way, she had a feeling that she already knew. She was no longer Jessalyn Potter, the person Harry turned to, the person he trusted, the person he had grown up with. She was now just Jessalyn, just another pesky little girl who was after his attention. It was then that the girl decided once and for all that she would be one of them. Instead, she would show everyone that she was an entirely different person from her brother.

Darkness fell, and for some reason, the usually calm girl now became very anxious. The car jerked a bit, and Jessalyn sat upright, staring at the dashboard nervously. And then the motor stopped completely, and the car began to fall rapidly

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late —

CRUNCH.

With an earsplitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from under the crumpled hood; Hedwig and Medea were shrieking in terror. Jessalyn was holding her breath, shaking, trying extremely hard to compose herself. She herself had a few cuts, but from the looks of it, her brother and his friend (Ron, if Jessalyn had heard correctly) were worse off.

"Are you okay?" Harry said urgently.

"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand —"

Jessalyn just nodded, unable to speak.

Harry opened his mouth to say he was sure they'd be able to mend it up at the school, but he never even got started.

At that very moment, something hit his side of the car with the force of a charging bull, sending him lurching sideways into Ron, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof.

"What's happen —?"

Ron gasped, staring through the windshield, and Harry looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them. Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach.

"Aaargh!" said Ron as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; the windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving in.

Jessalyn screamed, and moved out of the way just as another branch came through the roof, pushing it in where she had been moments before.

"We're done for!" he moaned as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating — the engine had restarted.

"Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach.

The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With two sharp clunks, the doors flew open and Harry felt his seat tip sideways: Next thing he knew he was sprawled on the damp ground. Loud thuds told him that the car was ejecting their luggage from the trunk; Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with an angry screech and sped off toward the castle without a backward look. Medea simply rose intothe air as soon as she could, and settled on a nearby, branch that had broken off. Then, dented, scratched, and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear lights blazing angrily.

"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!"

But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from its exhaust.

"Can you believe our luck?" said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers. "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."

He glanced over his shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly. Jessalyn herself was still on the ground, bleeding, and shocked but otherwise intact.

"Come on," said Harry wearily, "we'd better get up to the school…"

Stiff, cold, and bruised, they seized the ends of their trunks and began dragging them up the grassy slope, toward the great oak front doors. And yet again, every few minutes, Harry would look back to see how his sister was managing.

"I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of the front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey — Harry — come and look — it's the Sorting!"

Harry hurried over and, together, he and Ron peered in at the Great Hall. As the two boys did so, Jessalyn pushed her way next to her brother, and gaped at the sight inside.

Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars.

The two boys had started talking, but by this point, Jessalyn really couldn't care less what they were saying. Then, suddenly, a new voice joined the conversation.

"Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind them, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

Jessalyn turned quietly, but it was quite obvious that the man hadn't seen her yet.

"Follow me," said the man.

As he led them up to the castle, and through various hallways, the young girl, though anxious, couldn't help but stare at the beauty and grander of the castle. They finally came to a stop after going down many flights of stairs.

"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing. As Jessalyn passed by him, his eyes widened, and he gaped for a moment. _No…it couldn't be. She's dead._ Snape thought wildly, staring as the spitting image of Lily Evans Potter passed by him, and made her way into his office.

"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?" as he spoke, he now purposely left out accusing the girl.

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it —"

"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?" Ron gulped.

He then unrolled a packet of paper that resembled a newspaper…except, this one had moving pictures on it, and constantly changing captions. She just stared, momentarily blocking out whatever was being said. He suddenly got up, and left the room.

Ten minutes later, the man returned with an older witch, and if her expression was any indication, she was furious. But Jessalyn reasoned that he must have spoken to the witch about her, because she simply nodded once in her direction, before turning her attention to the two boys, and asking them to explain themselves.

That was when the door opened, and Jessalyn looked up to find herself staring at whom she could only presume was the headmaster of the school. Harry then proceeded to re-tell the story to the older man.

"We'll go and get our stuff," she heard Ron say in a hopeless sort of voice.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked the older witch.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.

Harry looked quickly at the man with the long beard.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," he said. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you.

Now, on a bit of a happier note, I do believe that you are a first year, am I correct?" he said, turning to Jessalyn. She nodded.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts. This is Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House. And finally, Professor Snape, Potions professor and Head of Slytherin House."

The other two adults nodded briefly to her, before Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"If you would just try this on, we will get you sorted right away," she said, handing the girl a black bundle.

"Can they leave first?" she asked, pointing to her brother and his friend. Harry looked shocked, but both boys left, Professor Snape closing the door behind them. She then unraveled the bundle to find it was a hat. Confused, she tried it on…and it began to talk.

_So…another Potter comes to Hogwarts. Just like your brother, you are a difficult one. So much courage, but in you I sense slyness. Perhaps you are better suited off in a different house…perhaps you had better be…_

SLYTHERIN!

The hat shouted this last word, and she quickly took the hat off, handed it back to the Transfiguration teacher, who stood stunned, before turning, and leading the others back into the room. As Professor Snape re-entered the room, she whispered to him something. He turned to look at the young girl, also stunned at the news, before sweeping out of the room. McGonagall then quickly made a small meal appear in front of them, and said,

"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."

The minute the door had closed behind her, Harry turned to his sister.

"So? What house are you in?"

Her response left Ron looking at her in slight loathing, and her brother just simply staring at her, like he couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. Jessalyn smirked. _Things were finally going her way._

**Anything you recognize is from Harry_ Potter and the Chamber of Secrets__._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	11. Adjusting

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Athena's Wolf, Selayne, Rasmany, Beautiful-Phoenix75, Allen Pitt, Bramble Icedancer, Spontaneous. Combustion99, Whispering-Lestrange, potter-granger-mad, loves beauty, Gotacold, SlytherinChick24, and LissaWonderland._**

**__****_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!),_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 11:**

**Adjusting **

The following day, all through the school, rumors were heard that Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley had arrived by flying car. Jessalyn supposed that since no one knew about her, they didn't realize that she had been a part of the same incident.

A few of the first years in her classes gave her odd looks, as they obviously didn't remember her being sorted, (_well, I wonder why_ she thought wryly,) but soon just disregarded it when she didn't just disappear.

If the teachers were surprised at who she was, and where she had been placed, they hid it fairly well. They called her by her first name, or not at all. And when others asked who she was, she simply gave them her first name. If Harry didn't want people to know about her, then she was going to use that to her advantage as much as possible.

Speaking of Harry, Jessalyn was slowly realizing that not everything he said was true. Snape wasn't horrible, not at all. On the contrary, he was quite nice…well; maybe nice was too strong of a word…but something more than civil…to her.

Personally, he seemed to be keeping his distance from her, and Jessalyn did nothing to close it. If he didn't want to talk to her, then fine. She had made her own friends. Ellena Macnair and Taryn Rowle were both in her year. The former had black hair, and amber eyes, while the latter had waist-long blond hair and light blue eyes. The three quickly became fast friends.

And then there was the mysterious boy she had bumped into in Diagon Alley. His name was Draco Malfoy, and he was only one year above Jessalyn. He had been fairly civil to her as well. She recalled perfectly their first "reunion" at Hogwarts. And ironically enough, they had, once more, bumped into each other.

_"Hey, watch where you're…" he started as Jessalyn jumped back upon contact. But as she looked up, he stopped, and restarted a different sentence._

_"Wait a minute, you're that girl that bumped into me in Diagon Alley!" he said._

_"That would be correct. My name's Jessalyn. And yours?" the girl replied._

_"Draco. Draco Malfoy."_

_"Nice to finally know who you are Draco." She responded, a small smirk playing on her lips. She held out her hand for him to shake, but at first he refused to take it. She noticed that his eyes flitted to her neck, and, apparently happy with what he found there, took her hand in his, and shook it._

_"Welcome to Slytherin." He said, before walking right past her, leaving a stunned Jessalyn, with her heart beating just a bit faster than it had been before the meeting._

From that moment on, while they couldn't be considered "friends", they were certainly more than just house-mates.

All in all, the school year was going fairly well, and Jessalyn was perfectly happy at last with where she was…because finally, things were going her way.

**Yes, I do realize that this chapter was kind of a filler, but the next chapter will make up for it. I promise.**

**Anything you recognize is from Harry_ Potter and the Chamber of Secrets__._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	12. The Very Revealing Quidditch Game

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Whispering-Lestrange, Allen Pitt, The Music Lily, meandthedoctor, Beautiful-Phoenix75, Spontaneous. Combustion99, Gotacold, Maejirase, darkcrystal97, anymousse rox, and moodygyrl10.  
_**

**__****_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!),_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 12:**

**The Very Revealing Quidditch Game**

It all started in an evening in mid-October. Jessalyn was in the common room, working on homework with Ellena and Taryn. Well actually, she was helping them to finish it. _She _had already completed all of her assignments for the week. It was at that moment that the common room entrance parted, and in came a furious looking Marcus Flint, and a nervous but sneering Draco Malfoy, who was holding his right wrist in his left hand.

"Relax, Flint! I'm sure Pomfrey can get it fixed up in no time!" he said.

"And even if she does, you've still got detention every day for the next week, _and _you're suspended from Quidditch for the next two weeks! Meaning you're not going to be able to play i the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match this weekend!" Flint yelled at him. Meanwhile, the rest of the common room had gone deathly quiet. But Jessalyn was thinking...she had only been on the broom less then a handful of times, but she was sure that she had her father's gift.

"Flint!" she called out. All eyes turned to her.

"Allow me to take Malfoy's position in the upcoming game." she said. Malfoy's eyes narrowed, and Flint looked at her suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked her sharply.

"Let's just say that I've got a natural talent for Qudditch." Jessalyn said, smirking.

"But first years can't play!"

"They can if they've got their head of house's permission. Besides, it's just for one game. And I'm _certain_that Snape will agree to let me play."

"Fine. Come to the pitch tomorrow afternoon, and we'll try you out." Flint said, before sweeping angrily out of the common room, and heading to the boys dormitories.

"Well, one good thing came out of tonight," Malfoy said casually, plopping down on the couch.

"And what would that be, Draco?" some other second year Slytherin asked.

"I found out that Harry Potter's sister has come to Hogwarts." he said. Whispers broke out amongst the Slytherins. _Harry Potter's sister? Since when had _Potter_ had a _sister_?_

"_I_ bet she's just as bad as her brother. _I _bet that she's just as troublesome of a Gryffindor as he is." At this, Jessalyn stood up.

"I'll take you up on that bet, Malfoy. That is, if you're not too much of a coward to acually accept." she said, smirking. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Fine. Two Galleons says shes just as bratty of a Gryffindor as her brother."

"You're on." Jessalyn replied, shaking his hand once. She then turned on her heal and made her way to the first year girls dormitory, all the while, smirking, knowing for a fact that she had just one two galleons from the "great" Draco Malfoy.

* * *

As she got dressed in her green and silver Quidditch robes, just a half an hour before the game, the second Gryffindor/Slytherin game of the season, she noticed for the first time that she was a bit nervous. But she was also feeling a rush of adrenaline. She was about to prove to the whole school just what she could do...including to her brother. She couldn't wait to see his reaction! And suddenly, Flint was announcing that it was time for them to take the field. She stayed at the back, and the older players blocked her from view.

"Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch said.

"Wait a minute, if Malfoy can't play, then how are you able to?" one of the Weasley twins called out. Flint smirked, and the Slytherin team parted to reveal Jessalyn. Harry gaped.

"Jess...how...you can't play..."

"Actually, I can. Professor Snape signed a slip that gave me permission to do so." she replied.

"Mount your brooms." Madame Hooch said, ending all conversation between the Potter siblings. Both teams did as they were told. The balls were released, and they were off!

After fifteen minutes, the score was 30 to 10, Gryffindor in the lead, and still no sight of the Golden Snitch. And then, she saw it! A little golden flurry down the opposite end of the field. She leaned forward, and raced toward it. Unfortunately, Harry saw the Snitch at that moment, and was soon on her tail. A moment later, they were neck to neck. Just when Harry was about to reach the Snitch, Jessalyn pulled back. Harry looked back at her to make sure that she was okay. But she wasn't there. He looked forward, and had to pull back suddenly as Jessalyn came up right in front of him, on hand in the air, grabbing the Snitch as she went. She had flown underneath him, and come up facing him. Slytherin had won. Mumbling something incoherent, the stands emptied as the teams reported to their respective changing rooms.

"It's alright, Harry. It's just one game. And she was just one little first year girl." someone was saying.

"Yeah, who knew she'd have so much talent? After all, no one else has been able to beat you." someone else said.

"That's because _our _talent is hereditary. And we _both _seem to have inherited the same ability." Jessalyn said, finally making herself known. Everyone (the Quidictch team plus Ron and Hermione) except for Harry looked up. Her brother sat on a bench, his head in his hands. Jessalyn went and plopped down next to him.

"You're never going to let me forget this, are you?" he mumbled to her.

"Nope," she replied.

"If you're just here to gloat that Slythern won, then can you just leave?" Hermione Granger asked.

"Okay, Slytherin won, whoopdie-doo! But my personal achievement is that I beat Harry to the Snitch." she replied.

"Okay, so you beat the famous Harry Potter. Happy now?"

"Yes. Because I finally beat him at something." the young girl replied, only confusing the team more.

"What do you mean, _finally_?" Ron Weasley asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself," she said, standing up, all the while smirking. Holding out her hand, she continued,

"My name is Jessalyn Lily Potter. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The room became deathly silent.

"Prove it." someone yelled. The Potter girl's smirk only grew more pronounced as she lifted a hand to her red bangs and brushed them back, revealing the lightening-bolt - shaped scar on the middle of her forehead - the one identical to her brother's. Everyone gaped.

"See ya later, Harry!" she said, walking out the door, but a moment later, she popped her head back in.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm resigning. I just wanted to beat you at something for once." and then she dissappeared, leaving a completly stunned Gryffindor Quidditch Team. (Plus two.)

When she arrived at the Slytherin common room, a party was already in full swing, and Marcus Flint only pulled her to the center of it.

"How'd you beat him? No one has ever been able to before." he said, but not really wanting an answer.

"Flint!" she called over the music.

"I want to resign." And suddenly, the entire room went quiet.

"What?"

"Seeker is Malfoy's job. I was just filling in." Jessalyn said, before turning on her heal and going off to a seculded corner of the common room.

"So how'd you do it?" someone said, and Jessalyn turned to see Draco Malfoy looking at her, and everyone else staring at the two of them.

"Easy. But to get your answer, answer me this: You said that Harry Potter had a sister here at Hogwarts? What house did you bet she was in?"

"Gryffindor, of course," Malfoy replied, not seeing why the question was relevant.

"You're wrong." she responded.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked her, eyes narrowed.

"Because she's standing right in front of you. Jessalyn Lily Potter, at your service." the Potter girl said, holding out her hand, and smirking.

"Prove it!" he said. And, feeling a sense of deja-vu, she lifted her bangs to reveal her scar.

"I do believe that you owe me two galleons, Malfoy. Fess up." Grumbling something about how it wasn't fair, he roughly handed the first year the two galleons. Meanwhile, everyone else was just staring at her, unable to believe that Harry Potter's sister of all people was in Slytherin. Jessalyn, however, just smirked. Life was finally getting interesting.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry__ Potter and the Chamber of Secrets__._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	13. Voices

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to marbleandtoast, Beautiful-Phoenix75, Jokegirl, mlkduds009, AmayaRiddle, anymousse rox, Whispering-Lestrange, ShadowShinobi18, FlyingNargles, ImaBiteChu, TripleEclipse StormSaviour, Bramble Icedancer, MoonRiderXXX, ADHD CrazyDayDreamer, and Karou WindStalker.  
_**

**__****_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!),_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 13:**

**Voices**

"Harry, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Hermione Granger asked an upset Harry Potter.

"She - she's changed. She was never Slytherin material before now. I don't even know what's gotten into her."

"Mate, we all know it's not your fault. Who'd have guessed she'd be in Slytherin?" Ron said. Harry stayed silent and Hermione put her hand on his.

"Harry, maybe you should talk to her." But the raven-haired boy just shook his head.

"Come on, or we'll be late for lessons," he said, standing. His friends exchanged a look behind his back, before following him out of the Great Hall, concerned.

* * *

"Why didn't you _tell_ us you were Harry Potter's sister?" Taryn asked her friend.

"Does it matter?" Jessalyn replied.

"Well, yeah. I mean, come on Jess. He's _Harry Potter_, of all people. You know, the boy-who-lived..." Taryn replied, sharing a look with Ellena.

"And I'm the girl-who-lived...supposedly." Jessalyn said interrupting.

"So what? There's a reason I didn't tell you. Because I don't want you all pitying me for what happened. And I most certainly do not want to be known as Harry Potter's little sister." she said, her voice hard.

"Jess-"

"Forget it! I- I'll see you later." she said, cutting Ellena off before leaving the first year girls' dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

"That didn't go very well" Taryn noted, staring at the door.

"Just give her some time to calm down. I'm sure once the shock has blown over everything will be fine." Ellena replied, but there was concern within her voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessalyn had stormed out of the dormitory and into the common room, where she was making her way out when she was suddenly stopped by someone literally blocking her path.

"Where you going Potter?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." she retorted back harshly.

"Oh, upset are we?" he taunted.

"I _said_, leave me _ALONE!_" she said, her voice raising on the last word, before pushing him out of her way and stalking past him and out of the common room. She had only rounded through a few hallways before she heard someone calling her, and two sets of footsteps following her. She slowed but refused to turn around. It was Ellena who started to talk first.

"Jess, we're sorry. We didn't mean it like that. It's just - "

"It's just the fact that you're his sister is _huge!_ But we've decided that we don't care. We still want to be your friend." Taryn finished.

"And _not_because you're a Potter. Because you're Jessalyn." Ellena added, and Jessalyn chuckled softly before turning to face her two friends.

"Thanks. And _I'm_ sorry for reacting the way I did."

"Friends?" Taryn and Ellena asked in unision.

"Friends," the Potter girl said, laughing. The three embraced quickly, but as they did so, Jessalyn turned at the sound of footsteps one hallway over. Puzzled, she peered around the corner and saw her brother running, his two best friends close behind him looking confused. She turned back to the other Slytherin girls and said in a hushed voice,

"Why don't you go back to the common room. I want to see what this is all about. I'll meet you back there in a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go!" she said, before rounding the corner and hurrying after her brother.

"Harry? What's going on?" she asked, and the trio turned to face her. Ron's expression hardened on sight of her, but Harry took no notice.

"I heard a voice. It was moving."

"Harry what are you talking about. I don't hear anything." she replied, sounding worried, much to his friends suprise.

"There it is again." he said, before taking off down the corridor.

"Harry! What are you going on about? There's nothing-" she started to say, but suddenly stopped as she reached for his hand. The minute they made contact, Jessalyn heard it.

_"Rip- Tear - Kill!"_she looked hurridly at her brother.

"It's going to kill." she said, before both bolted down the hallway, hands still grasped together as brother pulled sister down the hallway.

_"Kill- KILL!" _The odd voice said again, and it made her blood run cold. But they had come to the end of the corridor. And there, hanging from a lampost, was Mrs. Norris...unmoving. Ron suddenly gasped, and pointed to the wall where a message was written...in blood.

It seemed at that moment that every student in the entire Hogwarts population decided to arrive, and Jessalyn heard a familar voice read the message outloud, before adding his own two cents.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

"Harry, what's a Mudblood?" she whispered. Apparently Ron and Hermione heard, because the former said incredoulsly,

"You don't know?" She shook her head.

"I'll explain later." Harry replied, before facing the teachers that had now arrived at the scene. From the corner of her eye, she saw her friends looking worridly at the scene before them. A moment later, The four found themselves in Gildory Lockhart's office. After some questions, and quite a few accusations, the four were excused. Once outside, Ron rounded on Jessalyn.

"So why didn't you blame him then?"

"Excuse me?" she replied, not quite understanding.

"Why wouldn't you turn Harry in the first chance you got?" Now Jessalyn was angry.

"Excuse me, but just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm evil!" she said, her voice raising rapidly.

"Harry's my brother. I don't hate him and I never will."

"But then why - "

"Why'd I not want to admit that I was his sister? Because I don't want to be known just as "Harry Potter's little sister". And I'm sure your sister feels the same way. You want to be your own person, and not have to live up to expectations. I'll be even _you've _felt that way. But that doesn't change the fact that Harry Potter _is _my brother." she said, leaving a stunned, (and slightly perturbed) Ron Weasley. She then turned to Harry and said, "

"So? Are you going to answer my question?" he sighed.

"A mudblood is a foul name for someone who is Muggle-born. It means _dirty blood_, and is the worst possible insult that anyone can use." he said quietly. She took a moment to absorb this information before asking another question.

"So what did that voice want?"

"I don't - " Harry started to reply, but was cut off as two new voices called from down the hallway.

"Jessalyn! You're alright then?" Taryn asked as she and Ellena came to a stop in front of the quartet, eyeing the three Gryffindors carefully.

"Ellena, Taryn, this is my brother Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione." she continued. There was a moment of awkward silence, before Harry said,

"I'll see you tomorrow Jess."

" 'Kay, night Harry." she said, giving him a quick embrace, (and surprising everyone in the vicinity in the process). The group then split up evenly, the three second year Gryffindors going one way, and the three first year Slytherins another.

"So did you really not know what a mudblood was?" Taryn asked.

"You're forgetting the fact that I've grown up in a muggle setting my whole life, with no magic at all until recently." Jessalyn pointed out.

"Oh, right." her friend replied sheepishly.

As the three made their way back to the dormitoariy, Jessalyn was deep in thought. _Did people really think that she was so low as to ignore her own brother when he needed help? That she would just go against him like that?_

But what the young girl had found out from tonight was that she was just going to have to prove herself over and over again to these people...and that this year was going to be one weird school year. Life was _so_ not normal.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry__ Potter and the Chamber of Secrets__._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	14. So Not Envious of Him Anymore

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to marbleandtoast, Meg Leigh, Allen Pitt, DaniPotterCedric'sGirl, anymousse rox, Lindseypawxo, lacthryn18, Hao'sAnjul, Whispering-Lestrange, Selayne, xxxBaby Girlxxx, water goddess 19, Shi-shiNata, ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks, Lu-oka-na-mi, hermonine, and vampireluver96._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!),_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 14:**

**_So_**** Not Envious of Him Anymore**

A few weeks later, another Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game was happening. This time, Draco was playing. And personally, that's on whom Jessalyn's eyes were trained. Slowly but surely, the two had been becoming closer the more time they spent together. Everything was going fine until about halfway through the game. Draco and Harry were closing in on the Snitch when a bludger came whizzing by them, and the two had to swerve to avoid being hit. Now, a bludger coming once was not anything unusual. But for some reason, this bludger seemed to have a mind of its own...and it kept coming back to Harry.

Jessalyn watched, her eyes now on both seekers. Harry kept trying to get the Snitch, and Draco kept getting in her brother's way, and both tried not to get hit with the bludger. At a sudden in coming of the ball, Malfoy had to veer up at the last minute, and Harry managed to catch the Snitch the same time the bludger made contact with his arm. Jessalyn winced as Harry's face contorted with pain, and he landed on the ground where still the bludger came after him. Only after Hermione Granger had made it explode did the first part of the chaos end. The Potter girl quickly made her way down to the field, pausing only to stop in front of Draco and ask,

"What happened?" he shrugged, and Jessalyn left him alone, figuring he was upset about losing the game.

By the time she reached her brother, there was already quite the crowd surrounding him, including Professor Lockhart, who was currently holding her brother's arm. Apparently, he had done some kind of a spell, and instead of mending the bones, they had disappeared all together.

_Lovely. And now he gets to spend yet another wonderful night in the Hospital Wing…he might as well live there._Thought Jessalyn wryly. All the same, she followed the crowd up to the Hospital Wing, where she stood at the back of the group, arms crossed, as she watched the medi-nurse, (whose name she couldn't remember as _she_ had yet to be sent to this awful place) tend to Harry. Only when the crowd had thinned, leaving only Hermione, Ron, and her, did she approach her brother. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, she asked,

"Why would you even let Lockhart anywhere _near_ you?" she asked.

"He came to me, Jess. And refused to listen to my refusal of his help." Harry replied.

"He just made a mistake, Harry! Look at all he's done! Did you _really _not want his help?" Hermione replied. Jessalyn held back a laugh. This girl was obviously like so many others...in love with their narcissistic teacher.

"Alright Harry. Whatever you say." she said mockingly. He was about to protest, but she put up her hand.

"I've got to go. But feel better, 'kay?" she said, before giving a curt nod to his friends, and leaving for the Slytherin Common Room.

"Wait! Jess!" Harry called, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah!"

"Come here for a sec, I have to ask you something!" And so she came back, passing most of Harry's teammates on her way.

When she got back to the bed, only Ron and Hermione were left waiting there. He lowered his voice and said,

"Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Might I remind you, Harry, that I grew up in the same no magic place as you?"

"Well, can't you ask one of your Slytherin friends about it?" Ron asked.

"What, _use _them? I don't think so." Jess said.

"Jess, please. This is very important." Harry pleaded.

"Harry. _No!_I'm not using my friends like that. And why is it so important to you anyway?" The Gryffindors looked at each other before Harry said.

"We can't tell you. Sorry Jess."

"Whatever Harry. I'll see you later. Feel better." she said shrugging, before leaving for good for the Slytherin Common Room.

"Back to plan one." Ron muttered.

"Joy!"

When she got there, she immediately crossed to the table where her blond friend was sitting, and plopped down next to him.

"How you doing?" she asked, only mildly concerned for him. He glared at her.

"Fine. I'm just fine." Draco Malfoy replied.

"Good to know. 'Night!" she said, far to upbeat for her friend to stand.

* * *

About a week or so later, Jessalyn returned to the Common Room to see a new notice posted on the Notice Board. It stated that a Dueling Club meeting would be taking place in two weeks after dinner in the Great Hall.

"Planning on going?" asked a voice behind her.

"Yes, you?" she replied, turning to see Draco.

"I suppose so. It'll be good if that Lockhartidiotis teaching it." Jess snorted, before joining Elena and Taryn, leaving Malfoy totally alone.

* * *

The night finally came for the first meeting of the new Dueling Club. Jessalyn stood in the center of the Slytherins, with Draco Malfoy to her right, and her two female friends to her left. It was then that the worst teacher in the world, and one of the best strode on to the stage. In other words, a far too happy Gildory Lockhart, and a very unhappy Severus Snape.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin.

"I'm fairly sure that Snape has had more than a bit of dueling experience. Lockhart, however, has probably had none." Jessalyn whispered to Draco, who nodded in agreement. (Both Elena and Taryn were like Hermione...and driving her crazy!)

"Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Hopefully we'll be rid of Lockhart when they're done instead. Now _that _would be an improvement." she said to Malfoy.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," the Potter girl murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth. Malfoy nodded his head in total agreement.

"One — two — three —"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

"Cool!" she muttered under her breath, earning glares from both of her first year friends.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

"Sure," Jessalyn said, rolling her eyes.

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me —"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Unfortunately, Lockhart got to their group first, and separated them. Jessalyn got paired with first year Gryffindor Ginny Weasley. And, ironically enough, she was only a few feet away from her brother...whom Snape had paired with Draco. She smirked, before facing her partner.

It started out especially slowly, considering the fact that both girls were first years, and therefore had a very limited variety of spells to use. Jessalyn noticed that Ginny's eyes kept straying from her to look at her brother. This made the Potter girl's smirk broaden. Suddenly, over the chaos going on about the room, came Lockhart's voice.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but luckily Snape took charge.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you —"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker.

"How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile. Jess heard her brother groan, before ascending the demonstration area with her friend.

"Three — two — one — go!" the (useless) Defense teacher shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. Jess was one of the few who didn't back away.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

And suddenly, Harry was moving forward. Jess saw his mouth move, but instead of real words, came an odd hissing sound. It was creepy, but reminded her of the voice she had heard within hte wall about a month prior. But as she looked around, most people had gone pale at this. _But why?_ she wondered.

And then Ron moving Harry away from everyone, the crowd parting to make way for him. As Draco came by her, she asked,

"What's going on? Why is everyone so pale?"

"Apparently, you brother is a Parselmouth." he said, puzzled. The two started walking.

"A _what?_" Jess asked, totally confused.

"Someone who can speak to snakes."

"So, what's the big deal?" she asked, still not seeing the problem.

"It's the mark of Salazar Slytherin. The Dark Lord was also one. I just find it odd that _Potter_of all people would be able to speak in Parseltonge. Especially sense _you_ can't, right?"

"I don't think so." she replied, but her mind was reeling. That day over a year ago, when Harry had freed the boa constrictor at the zoo. She hadn't been able to understand it until she made contact with his skin. Why was that? And how was her brother able to possess a dark trait when he was such a good guy?

All she knew is, the school was most _definitely_ not on his side anymore. And between this recent discovery, and all of his injuries, she was certain of one thing. She was _so_ glad she wasn't him.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	15. Annoying Presence, Christmas Presents

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to babytwilit0989, saturdayfanbast, Allen Pitt, XsarahXwillXachieveX, Whispering-Lestrange, Zamaya, XxXJengaXxXTreeXxX, meandthedoctor, kizzy45, Ellibellie, Mistrus, ShiningStarLily97, SilverMoon100, lilmzkylaann, Sololight, and ForeverTeamEdward13._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!), _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 15:**

**Annoying Presence, Christmas Presents**

After that, the next two months flew by, and people slowly got used to the idea of Harry Potter having a sister in Slytherin. Meanwhile, they would tease him that he was the "heir of Slytherin" because he was a Parselmouth. Both Taryn and Ellena had asked her if she was one herself, and though she had told them _no, _she herself wasn't so sure.

It was Christmas Day, and Jessalyn was becoming very restless. She was one of the very few Slytherins who had signed up to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. Every other student in her year had gone home, as well as a majority of the upper years. In the entire house of Slytherin, only five students had chosen to stay. Her, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, (who always did exactly as Malfoy did), and one other student whom Jessalyn didn't know. Bored, she decided to go down to the common room, (and see if she couldn't find Draco along the way).

When she got there, she did indeed find Malfoy, along with his large friends. They were looking at something. He was lounging on the couch. So she crept up behind him and said loudly,

"Whatcha looking at?"

He jumped, startled.

"Nothing," he said, hiding the paper. Jessalyn raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she leaned against the arm of the couch. Malfoy now looked as if he was thinking about what he was going to say that she was present. She smirked.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" she asked.

"How no good headmaster would ever allow Mudbl – Muggleborns into our school." He said, quickly changing the foul, offensive word when he saw his friend's stern glare.

"My mother was Muggleborn. Are you saying you'd rather her _not_ have been admitted to Hogwarts?" Jessalyn questioned, her voice hard.

"No – that isn't what I –" he started.

"But it is." Jess interrupted.

"Because that's how you've been brought up. But maybe with a little help, your views will change." She said, ending this discussion once and for all.

Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle (who were really Ron and Harry at the moment, not that the other Slytherins knew this) were watching in amazement as Jessalyn not only interacted so casually with Draco Malfoy, but managed to put him in his place at the same time.

"So have you heard all the rumors?" he asked her.

"What, about Harry? Yeah, why?"

"Well it's all a load of rubbish, if you ask me. His friend is a stupid Mud – Muggleborn. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!"

"People keep asking me who my brother is going to attack next so that they can be ready. It's pathetic." Jessalyn replied.

"I wish I knew who it is," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."

"Excuse me!" Jessalyn said, glaring at him. But he just shrugged, ignoring her look.

Goyle spoke, and Jessalyn just stared as he did so.

"You must have some idea who's behind it all…"

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing — last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time… I hope its Granger," he said with relish.

"Excuse me! Draco that horrible! To wish death on _anyone_ is just horrible." She said, fuming.

"You _sure_you're a Slytherin."

"Yes, I am. And I'm proud of it. I just think it's _wrong_ how you would wish death on someone so easily for something they can't control. Would you rather _I_ not be alive simply because my mother was murdered by people like you. Oh wait, she _was_!" Jessalyn screamed at him, standing up and glowering.

"Jess, I didn't mean – I simply – "

"Save it, Malfoy. I don't want to hear it. Come and let me know when you're done complaining about Muggleborns, and then we'll talk."

"Jess – " he started again, but was cut off by Crabbe and Goyle running out of the room.

"That was odd," the Potter girl mused.

"Jess, I – Happy Christmas." He said, giving up. Draco had no idea why he was bothering to apologize to her. Malfoys _never_ apologized.

"Yeah, you too." She replied, making her way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Once there, she made her way to the Gryffindor table, the only Slytherin who ever sat there occasionally.

"Hey Harry." She said, plopping down across from her brother.

"Hey. What's – are you okay?" he said, changing tactics as he saw his sister's sour expression.

"I'm fine, just annoyed." She said.

"I got you something." Harry said.

"What, a toothpick?" she responded.

"Better – a coat hanger." He replied, holding the object up.

"Well I got you an empty box." She said, mimicking her brother's actions. The two started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, confused as he watched the two Potters.

"These are the kinds of objects we received from the Dursleys,, if any. So Jess and I made it a custom to exchange whatever we could find around the house with each other." Harry explained.

"So how's Christmas been for you?" she asked, and the two boys began to look uncomfortable.

"Eventful." Ron answered.

"Ok-ay then. Where's Hermione?" she asked, trying to change subjects.

"Hospital Wing." Ron anwered shortly again.

There was silence.

"Harry, I'll see you later, 'k?" she said, tired of the short, confidential answers. He simply nodded, and she left.

When she arrived back at the dormitory, she was shocked to find that she had a small pile of presents at the end of her bed. There was a box of chocolates, and a smaller box with a beautiful necklace in it. It was a snake, and had a single letter on it – J. Inside, there was a note.

_Hey Jess! Hope your Christmas is going well. This necklace is to celebrate our friendship. I've sent Taryn one as well, and I've got the third. It's a set! See you soon!_

_Ellena_

Jessslyn smiled as she put the necklace on. It was then she noticed that she had one more box unopened. Puzzled, she picked it up, and gasped at what lay inside. A silver pin, decorated with emeralds, lay inside, a snake ornately carved on it.

_Welcome to Slytherin, and Happy Christmas._

Was all the note said, but it was enough. She ran to the common room, and when she saw her friend, she sat down next to him.

"Thank you Draco." She said simply.

"I love it."

He nodded, and she left again to get some sleep. Overall, Christmas hadn't been so bad after all. In fact, it was the best one yet.

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I promise you, this story will be finished, and I won't abandon it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	16. A Critical Eye

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, Mistress of Magic22, ForeverTeamEdward13,__Fire Bean Flower, selenehekate, Capstar, Mistrus, Hao'sAnjul, Booboostewart-roxmyworld, LupusMalfoy, Lu-oka-na-mi, Oh-look-a-quarter, bookworm182, Sweetcars12, bellastrange51, npotter3333, and destinysings._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!), _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 16:**

**A Critical Eye**

The following day, Jessalyn once again joined her brother for a meal. She was wearing both of her gifts, and as she approached, she saw his eyes narrow at the sight of the necklace. (He hadn't seen the pin yet. Most likely because her hair was covering it.)

"Who gave you the necklace?" he asked.

"Ellena. She and Taryn both have one as well." She replied, and for some reason, Harry seemed to relax a bit upon hearing this.

"What's that?" Ron asked suddenly, pointing to the glinting pin beneath her hair, which she promptly moved to show the two boys.

"A pin."

"And who gave it to you?" Harry asked.

"A friend," his sister replied simply.

"Harry, could you believe it? I _actually_ received presents this year." She said, and Harry smiled, remembering the prior year when he had the same revelation.

"Wait, you mean to say that you _never_ received a present before?" a familiar voice asked, surprised.

"Not that I can remember, no. Why?" she asked, turning to face Draco Malfoy, who just stared at her for a moment, apparently not able to comprehend what she had just said.

"Not all of us have lived such a glamorous life, Malfoy," she said quietly, turning away to hide her burning face, and to show that she didn't want him asking questions.

"I see you're wearing the pin," he said, slightly changing the subject, and smirking at the reaction of Potter and Weasley.

"Yes, thank you," Jessalyn replied, looking down at her lap.

"Yo – you gave her the pin?" Harry asked, shocked and dumbfounded.

"Yes, Potter. I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, - "

"Harry, he's my friend. Get over it." Jessalyn said quietly, causing her brother to look at her.

As Harry looked between his sister and his enemy, he suddenly felt extremely protective of his little sister, but said nothing. Because he knew that he was just going to have to let it go. And if the polyjuice potion incident was any example, she wasn't going to take any crap from him. He nodded slowly; still not happy about the arrangement, but knowing that there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm going to head back to my common room, but I'll see you later all right?" she said, standing up. But as she did so, unfortunately she tripped on Ron's bag. Draco, who was still standing off to the side, caught her arm, preventing her from falling.

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly. He simply nodded once.

Meanwhile, as Harry watched the interaction, he was surprised to find that he could detect a small hint of worry and concern in the blonde's expression. Could Draco Malfoy possibly care for his younger sister?

"Why the rush?" Ron asked.

"Snape assigned my class a huge essay due the day we get back." She explained, and Harry nodded understandingly. She gave a small smile, and left the Great Hall, Malfoy right behind her.

Harry stared after his sister, unnerved. Was it just him, or did the two seem close, even after only a few months of knowing each other? And sure, she _had_ come over to sit with him two days in a row, but every time he saw her, she seemed to be enjoying her placement in Slytherin more and more. He sighed. What was he going to do with her?

Months passed, and since the attack on Justin Finch-Fletchy, and Sir Nicholas, two weeks after Christmas break, no other attacks had occured. Of course, everyone was still cautious, but as the days passed, and still no attacks, people began to feel slightly more at ease wandering the halls.

Meanwhile, Harry found himself watching his sister more and more. The way she interacted with the Slytherins, particulary Malfoy. It seemed that she had three really good friends. Two girls in her own year, and Malfoy. Though he was less than pleased to find out she was in Slythiern to begin with, he was even more displeased to find her friends with Malfoy. But, as he reminded himself as he watched from across the Great Hall, she _was_ a Slytherin, and so it would only make sense that these people were whom she was friends with. but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

About two months after the winter attack, Jessalyn was wandering the halls, this time with her friends, when she ran into Harry, and his friends outside of the Great Hall. He had a look on his face…the same look as the last time he had heard that odd voice.

"Harry…is it – " but he just nodded, and she stepped forward, grabbing his hand. And then she too heard it.

"…let me rip… tear…"

Jessalyn looked at her brother, frightened.

"Did you hear that? That voice?" she asked, turning to face her friends, but dreading the answer they gave.

"Jess, what's going on? What _voice_ are you taking about?" Malfoy asked.

But the Potter girl simply shook her head, instead choosing to turn back at her brother, scared that only they could hear that voice, and that _she _could only hear it when in contact with Harry.

Meanwhile, Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead in sudden recognition of something, (though _what_ Jessalyn didn't know) as a response to Harry's same question.

"Harry — I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

And everyone just stared at her as she sprinted down the corridor.

"Good luck in the match, Harry," she said, leading the group of Slytherins towards the main entrance.

"No good luck for me?" Draco teased as they approached the pitch.

"Good luck to you too, Draco," Jessalyn replied, rolling her eyes. Draco smirked, before going off towards the changing rooms. She sighed, he could be a handful, but she wouldn't trade her friendship with him for anything. Now if only she could convince him to give up his spot on the team…

But for some reason, Draco was back moments later, a sour look on his face.

"The match's been cancelled. There's been another attack." Jessalyn's eyes widened.

"Hermione," she choked out, sure that Harry's friend was a victim this time.

"What?" Taryn asked, coming up behind her.

"I think Hermione Granger's been petrified. And who knows who else?" she said quietly, glancing around to see if her brother knew yet. By the look on his face, he didn't, but he was walking with Ron and Professor McGonagall, and she knew then that it was only a matter of minutes.

"I'll see you later," she said, and without any explanation, she stealthily followed the Gryffindors all the way up to the Hospital Wing.

Once there, she peeked in, and saw her brother and his red-haired friend leaning over the body their female friend. Slowly, she walked towards them, careful not to make a sound. As she passed the bed next to Hermione's, she saw that a Ravenclaw prefect had also been petrified.

"Harry…I'm sorry," she said quietly, alerting the two second year boys to her presence. While Ron's eyes narrowed on sight of her, Harry simply nodded, and she sat down next to him, just staring at the petrified girl.

Ron just stared at the two Potters. He didn't care what Harry or anyone else said, she was still a Slytherin, and fairly close friends with the kids of Death Eaters, including Malfoy no less. He didn't trust her, or her intentions.

Meanwhile, as Jessalyn stared at her brother's friend, she noticed something. That the girl's right hand was clenched tight…as if she was holding something. Leaning over Hermione's body, she gently pried something out of the girl's hand. It was a crumpled up piece of parchment.

She unfolded it, and smirked, all the while, shaking her head. It seemed that even petrified, Hermione still found a way to help her friends.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked as Jessalyn showed her brother the piece of parchment. Grinning, he replied,

"The answer to our problems."

Jessalyn smirked again. _Finally_ they were getting somewhere…thanks to her.

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I promise you, this story will be finished, and I won't abandon it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	17. The Chamber of Secrets

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, Whispering-Lestrange, picklevictory, Mistress of Magic22, -katastropheee, destinysings, Skylan D. Water, Obsessed with Vamps, Nova Revant, ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks, Lu-oka-na-mi, PrettyGirl5894, freerice, booklovur217, tmjay10, and YukiKyo._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!), _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 17:**

**The Chamber of Secrets**

"Harry, I'll be right back. Meet me outside the Slytherin Common Room, 'k?" Jessalyn said, before rushing off, leaving both second year boys staring after her. After one more mournful glace at Hermione, they started making their way down to the dungeons.

Meanwhile, as Jessalyn stepped into the Common Room, she frantically looked around, and quickly found who she was looking for.

"Draco," she called as she made her way over to where the blond boy was seated.

"Hey Jess! What's – what happened?" he asked, changing topics as he noticed her expression.

"Draco, you said that last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a muggle-born died. Do you know where?" she asked.

"I think they found her by a bathroom, why?" Malfoy answered, confused. But Jessalyn simply smiled, and turned on her heal, rushing back out of the common room. _Moaning Myrtle!_

Harry and Ron saw her rushing out of the common room, and she called to them as she led them to their destination.

"Moaning Myrtle! The pipes. It all fits!" she cried over her shoulder.

Once they got to the bathroom, she said,

"Look for a snake."

But upon searching, they couldn't find one. That is, until the ghost of the muggle-born girl appeared, and, pointing to a tap, said,

"That one's never worked."

Jessalyn went over to the sink, and kneeling, she saw it. A small snake was carved into the piping. _So that only the heir of Slytherin, (or another Parselmouth for that matter) could enter!_ She realized. And since she could only speak when in contact with her brother…

"Harry! C – "

"Jess, what's going on?" an out of breath Draco Malfoy said, appearing in the doorway.

"What do _you_want Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Just ignore him," Jess said quickly.

"Harry, come here! Now!" she said, finally finishing her statement from before. And as he came over to her, he too saw the snake. Grabbing her hand as he knelt down in front of the tap, he nodded at her, and she spoke a single word.

"_Open!_"

"You – you're a parselmouth?" Malfoy asked, stunned.

"Partially," she replied, her eyes fixed on the sink as it began to move.

The effect was immediate. The sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

"Let's go," Harry said. But just then, McGonagall's voice came through the hallways, obviously magnified.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

"Oh no! Not another attack. Not now!" Ron said. And then, she realized, if something really big had happened there would be a message on the wall. So she went outside…and just stared, paling as she read more of the message on the wall…once again, written in blood.

'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'

_NO!_

Shaking, she was about to return, when she realized that they didn't know who had been taken down. Slowly, she crept towards the teacher's room. Just as she got there, she overheard Madame Hooch asking the same question she was wondering.

Who is it?" said asked. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

Jessalyn gasped, before running away.

"Jess? What – what happened?" Harry asked, as she came back into sight.

"There was another message. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' Someone's been taken directly into the Chamber, Harry. We have to go down there. _Now!_" she said, her voice shaky, and uneven.

"And, there's something else," she continued. "I - I'm sorry Ron, but it's your sister who's down there," she said.

By now, everyone was pale, even Draco. Ron looked faint. Harry locked eyes with Jessalyn. He nodded once, and she watched as he slowly lowered himself into the pipe, before letting go. She was about to go next when Ron pushed in front of her and out of sight.

Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned, and saw her friend's face. _He was worried…about her!_

"Draco, go get Lockhart." She said.

"Why?"

"Because he's the defense teacher. Please!" she pleaded, before sliding down the pipe to join the two Gryffindors.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. She could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and she knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons.

And then, just as she had begun to worry about what would happen when she hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and she shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

"We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.

As she stood up, she suddenly turned around, wand out, as Draco Malfoy appeared from the same pipe she had just emerged from.

"Malfoy, I thought I told you to go get Lockhart!" she said.

"It's not like he'll be any use," Malfoy said, scoffing, looking disgusted as he looked around.

"Well, come on. We haven't got time to waste! _Lumos!_" Harry said, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor. Draco and Jessalyn lit their wands as well.

The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand light.

"Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"

Jess nodded, and she moved so that she was closer to her brother.

But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand so that they could look at the floor and Jessalyn saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Gulping, she grabbed her brother's left hand, and Harry led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

"Harry — there's something up there —" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry's right shoulder.

They froze, watching. Jessalyn could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving. She gulped again. It was official. She was scared.

As they edged forward, the light slid over a gigantic snakeskin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly.

A movement behind them caused them all to look back. Draco had kicked a few of the loose rocks, but as one hit a larger one, it quickly became apparent that perhaps the chamber wasn't all that sturdy after all. _Maybe to prevent people like them from intruding._

Ron moved as if to punch Malfoy. Meanwhile, as the rocks started to fall, he moved forward, knocking Jessalyn to the ground, his momentum causing him to fall right on top of her.. She shielded her face with her arm.

After a few minutes, they slowly got up. Draco got up first, and then helped his friend to her feet.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, and Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched the two.

"Ron! Ron, are you okay?" he called, and Jess realized then that Ron was on the opposite side of the wall of rocks.

"I – I'm fine." He called back, but the voice was strained.

"Draco, you stay with Ron. Try and see if you can shift those rocks enough so that we can get back through."

"But – "

"Not buts! Just do it. I'll go one with Harry!" Jessalyn said, interrupting him. Even he looked a bit scared by now.

"We'll see you in a bit," Harry said, leading his sister away.

"You sure that was a smart idea, leaving them alone together?" he asked.

"No, but it's better than having him come with us."

"True," he agreed, and the two fell silent.

The tunnel turned and turned again. Finally, as they crept around yet another bend, they saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. The two Potters made eye contact, and Jessalyn whispered,

"You open it."

Harry nodded, stepping forward.

"Open," said Harry, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and the Potter siblings, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

They were standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Jessalyn saw the body first.

"Harry, look!" she said pointing to a lone figure lying on the damp floor at the other end of the chamber. It was a small figure, clad in the black Hogwarts' robes…with flaming red hair.

"Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Ginny — don't be dead — please don't be dead —" He flung his wand aside.

Jessalyn dropped to her knees opposite her brother, and looked down at her classmate. She couldn't believe it. _Ginny Weasley. How had _Ginny Weasley_ of all people gotten down here?_

Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be…

"Ginny, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"Harry, I don't think she's going to wake up." Jessalyn said sadly, trying to keep the panic and sadness out of her voice.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice. Both Potters looked up.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching.

"Tom — Tom Riddle?"

"You know him Harry?" Jessalyn asked, and for some reason, she moved around to be behind Harry.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not — she's not —?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open was a little black diary.

"Harry, what's going on? How do you know him?" Jessalyn asked, frightened.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, ignoring his sister. But the longer Jessalyn stared at the strange boy, the more she felt unprotected.

"Harry, I don't' think he's going to help us. He's got your wand. Harry, I think _he's_ the heir." She said, trembling.

"What?" Harry said, turning around to face his sister, whose face was now white.

"Did _you_ do this to Ginny? How did she get like this?" Harry asked, still puzzled about what was going on. Riddle smirked.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes — how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how —" Riddle's eyes glinted "— how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her…"

"Harry, what is he talking about? _What_ diary? Who is he?" she asked, but still she was ignored.

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck. And for some strange reason, Jessalyn felt as if the laugh was familiar to her.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…"

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry whispered.

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. …"

But as Riddle continued to speak, Jessalyn looked around, scared, trying to see a way out of their situation. But as far as she could see, there was only the main entrance at the end of the chamber where she and Harry had come from. And those side bends that more likely than not led nowhere.

But what caught Jessalyn's attention, bringing her back to the two boys, was writing in the air. Riddle was smirking, while writing his full name.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

Whatever color that was currently in Jessalyn's face left her. She began trembling more, and moved closer to her brother, almost crouching behind him. She felt dizzy, and thought that she herself would pass out.

Suddenly, she heard music coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly.

"Harry, what's that?" she asked. He smiled.

"Fawkes," he replied, as crimson bird the size of a swan appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle, which it promptly dropped in front of Harry.

"The Sorting Hat?" Jessalyn said doubtfully.

And suddenly, Riddle opened his mouth, and out came a horrible hissing noise. But Harry's obviously understood it. He jumped up, grabbing his sister's hand and started to run as the statue opened up…and out emerged the basilisk.

But all too soon, they were trapped, backed up against a pillar. Jessalyn shut her eyes. _So this was it_. She thoughts. That is, until she heard a screeching noise. She opened her eyes just something hit her. She looked down at her arm, and made a face of disgust. It was blood. Looking cautiously up, she saw that Fawkes had blinded the great beast.

Riddle was screaming, hissing again, and all Jessalyn knew was that she wanted this to be over. But she also couldn't see anyway that they were going to get out of this alive.

For some reason, Jessalyn couldn't identify, she felt a sudden urge to grab the sorting hat, and give it back to her brother. And maybe that was why she felt a surge of hope when he pulled from the hat a jewel-encrusted sword.

After minutes of dodging, he finally swung the sword straight up…and Jessalyn had to look away as he made contact. She only looked back as she heard a _thud_, a movement that shook the ground. The basilisk had fallen – but had left one of his fangs in Harry's arm.

Eyes wide, she ran forward to help her brother, who was staggering towards the spot where she stood, but he didn't quite make it, clasping half way. She reached Harry the same time Fawkes did. The magnificent bird leaned against his arm, crying. The fang was now in Harry's hand. Jessalyn copied the bird, and she too was leaning against him, tears also running down her cheeks. She felt her brother's pulse growing weaker. Furious, she pried the fang from his hand, and grabbed the diary that had started this all. She watched Riddle's eyes grow wide, and she smirked before plunging the fang down into the center of the diary. A loud cry came from Riddle, and then he was gone.

Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried toward her, Jessalyn following cautiously behind him, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his sister's hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Harry — oh, Harry — I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy — it was me, Harry — but I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over — and — how did you kill that — that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary —"

" It's all right," said Harry, pointing to the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here — "

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and — w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"

"Ginny, you won't be expelled. Dumbledore'll understand. Trust me." She said, kneeling down to be eye level with her classmate.

The two Potters managed to support Ginny as she shakily stood, and the three slowly made their way back to where they had left their friends.

After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached her ears.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Everything's okay!"

He heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall, and Draco standing off to the side.

"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "How - it was you? I don't believe it! What happened? How — what — where did that bird come from?"

Meanwhile, the minute Jessalyn had come into sight, Draco Malfoy just gaped, taking in her blood-soaked robes and the diary in her hand, as well as the sight of Fawkes, the sword, and the two Gryffindors.

But it was what happened next that Jessalyn remembered most. Because the next thing she knew, Draco Malfoy was hugging her.

"You're alright," he said, and a new realization struck her. Someone besides Harry actually cared about her!

The two Slytherins then joined the Gryffindors whom were waiting for them. And, it appeared, Fawkes was fluttering his wings, waiting to take them up the pipe and back to the school. Doubtful, Harry had Ron take hold of Fawkes, and Ginny hold onto Ron. He took his position between Ron and Jessalyn, leaving Draco for last.

But Fawkes didn't stop there. Once they landed, he led them all straight to McGonagall's office. Where they pushed open the door, unsure of what they would find.

There was silence…then a scream.

"Ginny!"

It was (whom Jessalyn assumed to be) Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by (who must be) Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.

You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" she cried, grasping Harry and Ron in a hug.

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.

"I'm just – going to leave now," Draco said hesitantly, while still trying to remain arrogant. Jessalyn turned.

"Thanks again, Draco," she said simply, before nodding towards the door. Grateful, he returned the nod, and left.

Harry then proceeded to tell them everything that had happened, even shocking her with some of the stuff they had done. _Spiders!_ She shuddered, but remained silent, and so far, unnoticed.

Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice — I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly, and Jessalyn chuckled softly as the Weasleys left the room.

Dumbledore was still talking to the two boys, saying how they would be receiving Special Awards, and they got 200 points each. She sighed, and was about to exit the room herself when she was finally noticed.

"And now we come to you, Miss Potter."

"I do believe that you should also be receiving the same award, and 150 points to Slytherin for your part in this whole ordeal." He said. Ron looked a bit miffed for some reason, but smug at the same time.

"Mr. Weasley, why don't you go join your family in the infirmary. I'd like a few more words with the Potters." He said, and Ron left them, (but not before glaring at Jessalyn).

But as he turned his attention to Harry, Jessalyn once again melted into the shadows, letting her thoughts wander.

Why had she been given less points then the two boys? Was it because she had only been involved at the very end?

"And now we come to you, Miss Potter," he said.

"You chose to help, though you are indeed in Slytherin. Why is that?" he asked.

"Because Harry needed help. Family come before house loyalty." She replied, staring her Professor straight in the eye. But he simply nodded, before sending the two off. However, just as they reached the door, it swung open, and it walked a tall man with long blond hair.

"Who is he? Why does he look like Draco?"

"Maybe because that's Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father," Harry said, his voice cold. The older Malfoy man was conversing with Dumbledore, but that's not what Jessalyn was focused on.

"Hey Harry. Isn't that that little weird thing that showed up at the house this summer?" she asked, puzzled, as she pointed at an odd little creature with large eyes.

"That's – that's Dobby! He's a house elf. He must belong to the Malfoys." He explain, his explanation ending in a tone of disgust. But suddenly, Harry interrupted.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.

"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"

He saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.

"Prove it," he hissed.

But as Dumbledore clearly advised that he couldn't now that Riddle was gone, he swept out of the room. And it was then that Harry picked up the diary, and tore after the man, taking off his sock as he went. Jessalyn followed, puzzled, and furious. _Had Draco known about what his father was doing?_

But the scene that followed only made her even more confused, as the elf held up the sock that Mr. Malfoy had thrown aside like a prize. Apparently, he had been freed, though how, she still didn't understand.

"Come on, " Harry said to her, guiding her down a hallway, and away from Dobby and McGonagall's office.

"House elves can only be freed if given a piece of clothing." He explained.

"Harry, I – I'm going to just go back to my Common Room. I'll see you later." She said softly. Though surprised, he nodded, and she sent off, alone.

As she entered the Common Room, all eyes turned to stare at her, and she realized that she was still covered in blood, and probably looked a mess.

"Jess – " Draco began, moving towards her. But she put her hand up to stop him.

"Draco, please tell me that you didn't know." She said.

"Know what?" he asked, confused.

"That your father put Riddle's diary in Ginny's cauldron on purpose." She said. But judging from her friend's reaction, she could tell that he had no clue.

"I – no. I knew it might have been a dark object, but didn't know he put it in Weasley's cauldron." He said, paler than usual. She nodded, suddenly exhausted, and brushed past him, and up to the dormitory to change. It had been a long day. but luckily, it only got better.

Everyone in Slytherin was grateful for her 150 points. It put them in second place for the House Cup. But the two best parts of the evening were McGonagall announcing that exams were cancelled, and the fact that Professor Lockhart would not be returning the following year, as he was no where to be found. (Apparently, he had run away, a total coward, when faced with finding and helping out Ginny.) The fact that all the petrified students had been revived was very good, too.

All in all, the year had been an eventful one. but if every year was going to be like this one, she wasn't sure she could handle it. Still…she thought, as she looked to her right, left, and then in front of her, where her three friends sat…it was loads better than living with the Muggles. And then she smiled. Perhaps everything was all right after all.

_Hey all! I've just joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or the founder of the group, Gryffindor777. Thanks again everyone!_

**WOW! Really long chapter! My longest ever! Hope you all like this one!**

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	18. Goodbye Friends, Hello Family

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to jessmeehan, Mistress of Magic22, Allen Pitt, 1 up, cuteknight101, Whispering-Lestrange, Macey247, Lu-oka-na-mi, tzmisce, _****_and panneler-san._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!), _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 18:**

**Good-bye Friends, Hello Family**

As the three girls got off the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9¾, they had one final group hug.

"Promise you'll write to us!" Taryn said.

"I will if I can," Jessalyn replied.

"What do you mean, if you can?" Ellena asked as they dragged their trunks off the train.

"If my relatives let me, I will," she explained.

"Well, no matter what, we'll see you next year. Have a good summer," Ellena said, before going off to greet her parents.

"Bye Jess!" Taryn said, following suit.

Jessalyn sighed, but as she turned, she bumped right into the person she was looking for.

"Draco! Hi. Sorry, I –"

"Come on. I want you to meet my parents," he said, interrupting her, and taking her hand, led her to the spot where his parents stood. Jessalyn gulped. She would be a fool not to admit that she wasn't at least a little bit intimidated by them.

"Jess, these are my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Father, Mother, this is Jessalyn…Potter," he said, and she was not blind to see the surprise on their faces, particularly Lucius'.

"Potter? Any relation to Harry Potter?"

"He's my brother, sir," Jessalyn replied, eyes narrowed.

"Then how did you two meet?" Narcissa asked, and Jessalyn deduced that she was suspicious of someone like her being close with her son.

"The Common Room. Though we didn't become close until I had to fill in for Draco as seeker for one match." She said.

"Yeah, and decided to trick me into losing two galleons," Draco muttered under his breath, loud enough only for his friend to hear.

"You deserved it," she replied, but when she looked at him, her eyes were bright.

"You're in Slytherin?"

"Yes, sir, I am," Jessalyn replied smoothly.

"It was nice meeting you both," she said, before turning on her heel and leading her friend away.

"So…will you write to me over the summer?" he asked.

"As I told Ellena and Taryn, I will if my relatives let me," she said.

"Draco, why were your parents so suspicious of me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're a Potter in Slytherin? Or maybe it's simply because you're one of the few Slytherins my age with an actual brain," he said, and both laughed.

"And I am sorry about the whole Chamber incident. But everything worked out. And you're safe." He said, and before Jessalyn knew what was going on, he had pulled her forward in an embrace. She was surprised to say the least. He didn't often let his emotions come through. But she was please all the same. She finally had friends…people who cared about her.

Meanwhile, Harry was with the Weasleys, saying his good-byes. He wanted to introduce Jessalyn to them, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey, do you know where-"

"-your sister is? Yeah, with Malfoy as usual," Ron said, pointing to the spot where the two were talking. Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched Malfoy hug his sister. He would have to keep a close eye on the two on them.

"Jess!" he said, coming up to her, breaking up the exchange.

"Jess, come on, there's some people _I_ want you to meet," he said, glaring at his classmate.

"'k. Have a good summer, Draco! I'll see you next year," she said, waving as Harry dragged her towards a mass of red-heads.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? This is Jessalyn, my – "

"You're the girl that helped save Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Yes, ma'am." Jess responded, embarrassed.

"Though I could have sworn I saw a Slytherin crest on your robes," she said, her eyes suddenly narrowing.

"That's because I'm in Slytherin."

"Then why'd you help?" Ron asked, making Jessalyn glare at him.

"Because no one should die because of something like that. Besides, I wasn't about to let this idiot go into the chamber alone," she said, gesturing to Harry. Mrs. Weasley looked between the two, obviously confused.

"Mrs. Weasley, I may be a Slytherin, but I'm still a Potter," she said softly.

"Yo – you're hi – "

"His sister, yes," she finished, annoyed.

"Oi! You two! Let's go!" a familiar voice bellowed, and Jessalyn groaned as she faced her Uncle.

"Have a good summer!" she said quickly, struggling as she pulled her trunk towards the spot where her aunt, uncle, and cousin stood…the spot from which her freedom would be confiscated. But this time…this time, she was ready for whatever happened. The Potter girl smirked. This would be an interesting summer. An interesting summer indeed.

_Hey all! I've just joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or the founder of the group, Gryffindor777. Thanks again everyone!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	19. Aunt Marge All Blown Up

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to black-perfection, siiriuslove57, Whispering-Lestrange, Allen Pitt, destinysings, Nova Revant, Obsessed with Vamps, Lu-oka-na-mi, feliciannaaa, morganlep, JeannaMaria7, HeartlessVampireGirl, and awsomegurlpotterfreak._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!), _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 19:**

**Aunt Marge All Blown Up**

A week later, they were all sitting down to dinner, (well, the Dursleys were sitting down to dinner. The Potters were cooking and serving them, while eating silently on the side) when Uncle Vernon suddenly broke the silence.

"I've got some news," he said loudly, and Jessalyn froze.

"Marge is coming to stay with us for a few weeks. And I don't want any funny business while she's here. Got it?" he said, glaring at his niece and nephew as he spoke.

"I'll behave if you sign this," Harry said, removing a slip of paper from his pocket.

"What's this boy? Something for that school of yours?" Uncle Vernon sneered.

"It's a permission slip that I need you to sign. If you sign it, I'll behave," Harry said.

"Behave, and I'll sign it at the end of the week. And not a moment sooner," their uncle said, waving a pudgy finger at Harry. Grudgingly, he agreed, a scowl on his face.

"And one last thing. Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormalities, so we've told her that you, boy, go to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, but Uncle Vernon continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"And you girl, we've told her that you go to St. Mary's Center for Incurably Unusual and Mad Girls."

"WHAT?" she screamed, but Uncle Vernon simply waved his hand for Harry to join his sister. Far away from him.

"And you'll be sticking to that story!" he said, his eyes narrowed.

"What was that for?" she whispered as he joined her in the far corner of the dining room.

"A permission slip. All students third year and up are allowed to go to Hogsmeade on certain weekends."

"Well, you'd better make sure you don't mess up then," she responded, to which her brother rolled his eyes. But inside, he agreed and really hoped that for once, things would go the right way.

Aunt Marge arrived the following day. It was only after they were all seated that she noticed them. On her first sight of the Potter siblings, she turned up her nose in disgust, and said,

"Oh. You brats are still here."

"Yes," Harry and Jessalyn replied in unison.

"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you two. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd both have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep."

"Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge and Jessalyn looked to see Harry with a half-smile, half-pained expression on his face. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it that you send the boy, again, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."

"I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table.

"Er —"

Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back.

"Yes," said Harry. Then, feeling he might as well do the thing properly, he added, "All the time."

"Excellent," said Aunt Marge. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it."

"Now, where do you send the girl, Vernon? She looks far too happy for them to be doing a good job!"

"St. Mary's. It's an excellent school for girls like her."

"Oh? And how do they punish there?"

"They're put in a special room, and are just left alone for the day. If they still haven't improved, they rap them across the knuckles. Often they will still beat the girls as well, though not as severely." Uncle Vernon answered.

And so the torment went on. And somehow, Harry had managed to keep quiet. Then came the third day in.

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way they've turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch that day. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."

Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.

"It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pups —"

Jessalyn's insides clenched and she saw that Harry wasn't fairing much better.

At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.

Jessalyn glanced at her brother, and she realized that he was even more upset than she was. Luckily, they passed it off as an accident, and both Potters tried to stay away from Aunt Marge, (though this wasn't easy, as she liked them around so that she could constantly criticize them.)

Somehow, Friday came with no more accidents.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" — she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families." Aunt Marge was saying, and Jessalyn desperately wanted to curse her 'aunt', (except that since she had only completed one year of school, she didn't quite know anything powerful enough…that, and the fact that she was underage.)

"Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

"This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.

"He — didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed."

"As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —"

"He was not," said Harry suddenly.

Jessalyn looked up, and immediately got the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over.

"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on —"

"No, Vernon," hiccoughed Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) —"

"They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet.

"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You and your sister are insolent, ungrateful little —"

But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger — but the swelling didn't stop. Her great red face started to expand, her tiny bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech — next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls — she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami…

Jessalyn was gaping, somehow knowing that it was Harry doing this, and not her.

"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg, dragging him downward, and into the mud.

"PUT HER RIGHT! GET HER BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!" Uncle Vernon yelled at her. But she just shook her head.

"She deserved what she got." Jessalyn said evenly, not confirming nor denying that she had done the deed.

Suddenly, an owl swooped through the door, and dropped a letter in front of Jessalyn.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed a Swelling Charm at forty-three minutes past eight this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of three Muggles._

_This is a severe breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. _

_This letter has been sent to warn you that if you use any type of Underage magic in the future, you will be expelled immediately from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Jessalyn felt sick.

"Thanks, Harry. Thanks a lot!" she said, before rushing to the hallway, tearing open the door to the closet, grabbing her bag and Medea's cage, and heading back out towards the door.

"I'm going," she said, furious. "I've had enough."

And in the next moment, she was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving her heavy trunk behind her (she was too weak to carry it), Medea's cage in her other hand.

And for once, she didn't feel bad about leaving Harry alone with the Dursley's at all. After all, it was _him_ who had brought this on. And after all, he _had_ left her alone with them for an entire year and then some last summer, hadn't he? Well, now was the time for payback for everything he had done to her.

Slowing to a stop, she pulled out her wand, and once more summoned the Knight Bus. Stan seemed to recognize her, and took her directly to the Leaky Cauldron, where she quickly got a room from Tom, and collapsed into bed. She would right to Draco tomorrow, and explain what had happened. But right now, she was just to upset and angry to do so. _Would it never end?_ She wondered. _Or would she always be blamed for Harry's wrongdoing, left to pick up the slack?_

**_I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! (But my computer had a major problem with it, so therefore I couldn't get to the documents where I have some of these chapters saved on.) THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!_**

_Hey all! I've joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or the founder of the group, Gryffindor777. Thanks again everyone!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Prisinor of Azkaban._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	20. Malfoys' Reactions

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Dani0Lynn, Driver Jim Ohki, Whimsical Imaginings, Skylan D. Water, Allen Pitt, harrykirk, Whispering-Lestrange, AshleyDiLorentis, ForeverTeamEdward13, destinysings, BookwormoftheFuture, Renrinrin, karebear9593, angelvan105, Lu-oka-na-mi, lynx-101, iluvparker, panneler-san, mycatisevil, Cullendaughter45, GUNMAN666, shadowprincess10100, and hinata-kitty98.  
_**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!), _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 20:**

**Malfoys' Reactions**

_Dear Draco – _

_Last night, I was sent a ministry letter, giving me a warning about using underage magic (and in front of Muggles). However, it wasn't _me_ who did the 'accidental' magic. _

_Why does it seem as if _I'm _the one who's always blamed for everything? (a.k.a all the things that Harry does wrong?)_

_Anyway, I'm currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron. And I keep hearing things about someone name Serious Black, or something like that. Can you tell me anything about him?_

_Let me know when you're coming to Diagon Alley. Hope to see you soon!_

_~Jessalyn Potter_

Draco finished reading the letter he had just gotten from his friend, and immediately had mixed feelings. Her question was true, he had observed that much himself in just the past year – she _was_ always blamed for the things her brother did wrong, … but almost never given credit for when she did things correctly. _Welcome to Slytherin_, he thought wryly.

As he re-read her letter, he chuckled at her misspelling of the criminal's name. Of course she wouldn't know who he was. Still…if he had been thrown in Azkaban because he had a hand in the killing of her parents…Draco gulped – it _might_ be a good idea just _not_ to tell her the details. Instead, he would just keep his eyes open. (Though he was fairly sure that Black would most likely be coming after Potter, well, the _other_ Potter.)

Quickly picking up a quill, he wrote back to her,

_Jessalyn~_

_I'll see what information I can find on your case last night – my father works for the ministry, as I'm sure you know, and he may be able to 'undo' your trouble._

_Sirius (not Serious) Black is a mass murder who was put into Azkaban for killing 13 muggles, a blood-traitor, a mud muggle-born, and a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew. However, I think you'll be safe. After all, you're with me…how much safer can you get?_

_As of right now, I should be going to Diagon Ally in about two weeks, right after I get my Hogwarts letter._

_Hang in there, and keep in touch!_

_– Draco Malfoy _

Finishing his letter, he sealed it with the Malfoy crest, and sent it on its way, before grabbing her original letter, and making his way to his father's study. Taking a deep breath, he knocked once before entering.

"Hello, Father," he said politely. Lucius Malfoy looked up at his son.

"Draco. What do you want?" he asked, gesturing for his son to take a seat across from him.

"Father, I was wondering that, if falsely accused o underage magic, someone's record can be wiped clean," Draco replied, careful to keep his voice neutral, though on the inside, he was a bit nervous.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Surly you haven't gotten in trouble with the Ministry, Draco. You _do_ know how poorly that would reflect upon our family, _don't_ you?" he responded.

"Yes Father, but it's not for myself that I'm asking this question for. It – It's for Jessalyn," Draco explained.

"Miss Potter? Draco – "

"I know what you're going to say, Father. But she's my friend. And she _is_ a Slytherin." Draco said, cutting his father off.

"Very well, Draco. I will look into the situation. You say that Miss Potter did not perform the underage magic she was accused of?"

"No, sir. Her brother did, but she was sent the warning," the younger Malfoy clarified. The older Malfoy simply nodded, and Draco stood, thanking him, before leaving the room.

As Draco started back to his room, he was perturbed by his father's reaction when he revealed that it was for Jessalyn that he wanted this information. Did his father have a problem with their friendship? Draco thought that he would have approved, seeing as though he had failed to befriend the boy-who-lived, he had managed to become friends with the famous boy's sister.

He sighed, running a hand through his platinum blond hair as he sat down on the edge of his bed, having finally reached his room.

Why was it that he was so readily willing to help her? Harry Potter and him were enemies, and yet he was quickly becoming closer to his enemy's sister. Was it because she was actually intelligent, as opposed to some of his other "friends", who only cared about the trivial things, and whose grades for the most part only just allowed them to pass from year to year? Or was it because she kept him on his toes with her comments.

He sighed again. Well, whatever it was, he knew that was no way that his friendship with Jessalyn Potter was going to end, no matter what her brother said…or what his father thought.

_Hey all! I'm a member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or our go to people of the group, Loonynameless or echoing noise. Thanks again everyone!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Prisinor of Azkaban._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	21. Dementors

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Skylan D. Water, Allen Pitt, ForeverTeamEdward13, angelvan105, Twilight-Luv, Cullendaughter45, Larcian, AshleyDiLorentis, Simplice, Shang Princess, xXxDark-LifexXx, Tomboys-live-4ever, Lu-oka-na-mi, Treebrooke, Alex274, Extraho Lacrima, Ice. Queen345, James018, Midnighter 13, aoife525, Tomboys-live-4ever, lolbuddy, and FluffyDuffa._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!), _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 21:**

**Dementors**

"Jessalyn!" a voice called, and the red-haired girl turned just in time to see Ellena crush her in a hug. And right behind her was Taryn. And despite the horrid summer she had had, Jessalyn just had to smile.

"So, how was your summer?" Taryn asked as the three slid into a compartment.

"Okay, I guess, yours?" she asked.

"I heard that you blew up your aunt. Is that true?" Ellena asked.

"No…Harry did. But I got the letter," she explained bitterly.

"How'd you hear about it anyway?"

"My mum works in the Ministry," Ellena responded.

Jess nodded, and the three fell silent for a moment, before Taryn broke the silence with her summer's adventures.

Meanwhile, Harry was nervously looking around for his sister. He hadn't seen or heard from her since she ran away almost a month ago.

"Hey mate, look. She'll turn up sooner or later. She's not about to miss her the first day of school," Ron said, though truth be told, he didn't really care either way so long as Harry stopped moping around. Because, in all honesty, he didn't care whether Jessalyn was Harry's sister or not, he didn't trust her one bit.

"I guess," Harry replied, distracted.

"Harry, I promise you, Jessalyn is _fine_," Hermione said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder as the three of them made their way into a compartment.

At the same time, in a different compartment, a certain blond Slytherin was also wondering about Jessalyn Potter's whereabouts.

"Do you know where Jessalyn is?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why do you care so much about her, Draco? She's just a little half-blood brat." Pansy Parkinson responded, scorn clear in her voice. Malfoy stiffened, and his expression hardened.

"I don't need to answer to you," he said coldly.

"I think someone's falling for the boy–who–lived's sister," taunted Zabini, and Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"Forget it," Malfoy said sharply, getting up and going to wander around the train.

Suddenly, the train lurched, before slowing.

"We can't possibly be there yet!" Taryn exclaimed.

"Why is it so cold?" Ellena asked as Jessalyn wrapped her arms around her, tugging at the thin, too small jacket she wore.

"I don't – " but whatever she was going to respond, they didn't know, because she stopped her sentence as the train was thrown into pitch black darkness.

There was an eerie silence, before a skeletal opened the creaky door to their compartment. An odd, deep breathing noise came from the creature. Jessalyn felt the instinct to fight, but then memories came to her.

_A red-haired women…a scream…flash of green…a pale, dark–robed man…a wand pointing at Harry…pain coursing through her body, and a searing by her head._

Jessalyn screamed, before fainting dead away just as a silver thing drove the dark figure away.

Ellena and Taryn knelt over their unconscious friend, before looking up at each other, and nodding. Fearful, they set off together to find Harry Potter.

As the trio's compartment slid open, Ron looked up.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked harshly.

"Ron – they're not just any Slytherins…they're Jessalyn's friends," Hermione said, her voice turning into worry. This caught Harry's attention.

"Is everything okay?" he asked the two girls, who shared a look.

"She's fainted, and she won't wake up," Ellena explained.

"Where is she? Are you sure - ?"

"Perhaps you should just come with us," Taryn said, though her dislike for the idea was clear in her voice. But the Potter boy just nodded, too anxious about his sister to notice.

After what seemed like ages, the three finally reached the compartment where Jessalyn still lay, unmoving. Harry immediately went to kneel next to her.

"Jess? Jess! Jessalyn!" he said frantically, shaking her as he spoke, causing her to groan.

"Wha – what happened?" she asked groggily.

"You fainted," Taryn said, coming to help her friend up.

"What was that thing?" she questioned.

"A dementor. They're looking for a Sirius Black." Harry answered.

"How did _you_ know that?"

"The new professor was staying in my cabin. He told me," Harry clarified, and his sister just nodded.

"Thanks," she said stiffly. The older Potter child looked taken aback, but nodded, and said,

"Well, er – I guess I'll see you later," he said.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, and he stood up.

"Harry!" she called, bringing him back.

"Thank you," she said quietly, causing her brother to smile slightly, before leaving.

"So…," Taryn said, breaking the tension.

"So what exactly _are_ dementors?" she asked, and Ellena spent the rest of the train ride helping her friend to understand more about the Wizarding World.

But sadly enough, that was not the end of her eventful evening. First came her encounter with Draco. She was just getting out of a carriage when she saw him goading her brother.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

"Draco…I fainted too," she admitted quietly, coming up behind him. He turned to look at her, and his expression softened.

"Jessalyn. How are you?" he asked.

"I'll be better once you stop insulting my family," she replied, her voice still quiet, but nod holding a steely note to it.

"Yeah, well…come on. We should go now if we want to get decent seats," he said, putting an arm around her. She just shrugged at Harry's raised eyebrows, and let her friend guide her away, leaning into him.

"It's good to see you," she whispered.

"You too," he replied, and both smiled.

"Potter! I want to see you!" Professor McGonagall called, causing Jessalyn to groan as she noticed that both her brother and Hermione Granger were already by the Transfiguration professor.

"I'll see you later," she muttered.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, upon reaching the Gryffindors, but no one answered her.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned for her students to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter. Miss Potter, were you taken ill as well?"

Before Jessalyn could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.

"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, upon seeing Harry. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?" she asked, causing Jessalyn to stifle a laugh.

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. "He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —"

"I'm not delicate!" the Potters said in unison.

"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking his pulse.

"What does he need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine!" said Harry, jumping up.

"Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes.

"I've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."

"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Wait, you got _chocolate! _No fair!" his sister complained, and Harry immediately understood why. At the Dursleys, even a full meal was a treat.

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Potter?" she asked, this time to Jessalyn.

"Can I just go to bed now?" she asked, suddenly feeling very light headed and dizzy.

"I – well, if you're not hungry, I don – "

"I'm not," Jessalyn said, and though he knew she was lying, Harry didn't dare say anything.

"Very well. I will see you in class. And Mr. Potter, if you will just wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

"Hey Jess? What was that all about with Malfoy?" Harry asked as he shut the door behind them.

"Harry, for the last time, he's my friend. Accept it already, and move on," she replied, exasperated.

"Well…thank you," he said, not very happily.

"Yeah…and thank you, too," she responded over her shoulder as she started for the dungeons.

It had been a long, odd day. But if she had learned one thing, it was that she never wanted to face another dementor ever again.

**_Hey all. I've put up (yet another) poll, though the action I probably won't be taking for some time. If you could just give me your opinion, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks all!_**

_Hey all! I'm a member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or "our go to people of the group", Loonynameless or echoing noise. Thanks again everyone!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Prisinor of Azkaban._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	22. Caring

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to AshleyDiLorentis, ForeverTeamEdward13, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Lu-oka-na-mi, angelvan105, KitKatCyn, and obsession-iz-a-good-thing._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!), _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 22:**

**Caring**

Jessalyn had been back at Hogwarts for two weeks, and after having three classes with Professor Lupin, she decided that she rather liked the man, even _if_ most of her house didn't. He was kind, and a very good teacher. The one thing she found strange though, was his reaction to her name. She remembered it well…

_They all sat, excited and nervous, for their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to begin. Slowly, he began to call out names. _

_"Jessalyn Potter," he called, but when she raised her hand, instead of continuing, Professor Lupin just stared at her a moment, before looking back at the parchment, and then back once more to the girl. Slowly, he nodded, before calling out the next name._

_"What was that about?" Ellena asked her quietly. But Jess just shook her head, puzzled as she replied,_

_"No idea."_

But she noticed even though she had only had thee classes with the man, she noticed two things.

First, that though he seemed to show a mild dislike to the Slytherins, at the same time, he didn't judge them like other professors. He seemed to have no problem awarding points to them when they got a question right, (though he _did_ call on the Gryffindors more often then the Slytherins.)

But the second thing was that he seemed to be showing a slight favoritism to _her_ of all people. _Her!_ Jessalyn Potter…the nobody sister of the famous boy-who-lived. She often caught him just staring at her, almost as if she couldn't believe she existed. He asked her more questions, and seemed pleased when she answered them correctly. But even more startlingly was his reaction to her being in Slytherin.

_"Miss Potter, please stay after a few moments," he said to her after their second lesson._

_Surprised, she did as she was told._

_"If you don't mind me asking, what was your reaction to the dementors?" he questioned._

_"I – I fainted sir," she admitted ashamedly, deciding to leave out the images…the screaming…the pain before she fainted._

_But oddly enough, he just nodded._

_"Your brother had the same reaction,"_

_"Yes. How – "_

_"I was in his compartment on the train," he explained._

_"Oh. Sir, may I go n –"_

_"How would you like to be able to defend yourself against them?" he asked suddenly._

_"I – I would like that very much, sir," she replied, startled._

_"Good. Well then, when you get back to the Common Room, tell Harry for the two of you to come after dinner on Friday night, and I'll see what I can do," he said, and she just nodded, before her brow furrowed._

_"The Common Room, sir? How am I supposed to tell him there?" she asked, confused._

_"You're in Gryffindor like your parents, aren't you?" her teacher asked._

_"No sir, I'm in Slytherin. And – wait, you knew my parents?" she asked hopefully._

_"Yes. And I must say, I'm surprised to see you in that house. Nevertheless, Friday night." He replied._

_"Friday night, sir," she agreed eager now to leave._

Jessalyn sighed. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed as if everyone was surprised that she was in Slytherin. It was getting very annoying very fast. Still…at the same time, it felt unpredictably good to have the feeling that someone actually cared about her.

Walking through the halls, she saw her brother and his friends coming up from Hagrid's hut, amused expressions on the boys' faces, but a slightly concerned one of Hermione's face.

"Harry! Harry, what happened?" she asked, for she knew that her brother had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.

"Malfoy didn't listen to Hagrid, and Buckbeak hurt him." Her brother said.

"What – is he alright? Who's Buckbeak?" she asked.

"I don't know, but the way he was carrying on, I'd assume he's fine. And Buckbeak is a hippogriff." Her brother explained impatiently. Jessalyn's eyes were wide by the end of his explanation, and without any further words, she raced around and up to the Hospital Wing. Only upon reaching the entrance, did she slow.

Cautiously, she peeked inside.

A group of his friends were gathered around him, including Pansy Parkinson. She made a face of disgust at the other girl, before straightening up and walking in to join her fellow house-mates.

"Hey," she said casually, and all eyes turned to her.

"I heard that because you didn't listen, you were attacked," she continued. But Malfoy just shrugged, wanting to act "cool" in front of everyone.

For some reason, she was suddenly eager to make sure that he _was_ really okay. So she decided to push a certain female out of the way.

"Watch it!" Parkinson screamed.

"Then why don't you move," Jessalyn retorted.

"Because I don't have to for a silly little half-blood second-year like you. Besides, it's not like your actually _wanted _here. So why don't you just go run back to your brother like a good little girl, and leave the rest of us _real_ Slytherins alone." She finished, and there were a few murmurs of agreement among the Slytherins currently there.

"Parkinson, you should be very glad that I am not able to use both of my hands right now, or I would be wringing that fat little neck of yours. Jessalyn is just as much of a Slytherin as I am. I suggest you get used to it, because she isn't going anywhere." Draco said, his expression stony, his voice sharp, and cold.

Both Pansy and Jessalyn were very surprised. The former just stared at him, before leaving, and everyone else smartly left as well. Meanwhile, Jessalyn also just stared, before turning away, embarrassed and ashamed, head down.

"Jess…Jessalyn yo – you don't believe her, do you? I mean, she's just jealous –"

"Jealous! What could I possibly have for her to be jealous of? I have _nothing_, Draco. _Nothing!_" she cried, letting her emotions get the better of her as she whipped around to face her injured friend.

"You have many things, Jessalyn. Macnair and Rowle. Your brother. And me," he said.

"What?"

"Parkinson is jealous of all the attention I've been giving you," he clarified.

"So why don't you just forget about me, and give her the attention she wants?" Jessalyn asked, and something inside of her plummeted.

"Because you are a much better friend and person than she is," he replied, a small, rare smile coming onto his face, and Jessalyn's heart soared as he patted the place next to him.

"I promise, no matter what, we'll always be friends. You just let me deal with everyone else…except for Potter. Him _you_ can deal with," he said, spitting out their last name as he referred to Harry. But for some reason, she found that for once, she didn't mind.

As she leaned into her friend, who now had his arm around her again, she realized something. That a feeling, something that she had never felt before, was arising.

Like…like for the care she was receiving…something she had never had before.

That people actually cared about her and her well being.

And she was _not_ about to let that go anytime soon.

Sighing contently, she leaned into Draco further and closed her eyes. Yes…she could certainly get used to this.

_Hey all! I'm a member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or "our go to people of the group", Loonynameless or echoing noise. Thanks again everyone!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Prisinor of Azkaban._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	23. The Weak Defense Lesson

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Lu-oka-na-mi, angelvan105, The Emerald Doe, Karou WindStalker, AshleyDiLorentis, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, Whispering-Lestrange, lily lupin1, Sailor Girl3, lunathevamp, and Taisenokami._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!), _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 23:**

**The Weak Defense Lesson**

On Friday night, Jessalyn left dinner early.

"Wait, where you going? It's still early," Draco asked her.

"Uh – I – er – have some extra work to finish up," she stuttered.

"But it's the weekend!" her friend replied.

"Yes, but – well – never mind," she said, stuttering again before turning and walking away as fast as she could.

Jessalyn wasn't quite sure why she didn't want to tell Draco where she was going, but all she knew was that she didn't want anyone finding out why she was going…that she was so weak.

She had hated telling him even that she had fainted – she had only done so to help Harry. But she hated the fact that she was so weak – unable to handle anything.

At the Dursleys, she hadn't been quick enough, (not like Harry)…her first year, she wasn't brave enough, (again, not like Harry)…it was always compared to her brother…and he always won. He was the stronger one, the better one, the one everyone wanted to be. And she…well, compared to him, (and most everyone else for that matter, as she was coming to realize) was only second rate.

Sighing, she pushed open the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Jessalyn…welcome," Professor Lupin said, and Harry looked up, obviously surprised to see his sister there as well.

"Hello Professor…Harry," she replied.

"Now, as I was telling your brother, we will be using a boggart, which sh – "

"Excuse me, sir. But what's a boggart?" she asked, interrupting her teacher.

"A boggart takes the form of your worst fear when you confront it," Harry said.

"Very good, Harry. Ten points to Gryffindor," Lupin said, causing Jessalyn to scowl and cross her arms over her chest.

"So…" Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that the Potters should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry and Jessalyn — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" said Harry nervously.

"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you both, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

"Professor, if each Patronus looks differently, how will you know if you've done the spell correctly?" Jessalyn asked, causing the boys to remember that she too was in the room with them.

"A very good question, Miss Potter. A silver shape will appear if you have conjured a full Patronus, but if you get a silver misty shield, then you are half–way there." He explained. She just nodded.

"Now then, Harry, why don't you try first? The incantation is _expecto patronum_."

Jessalyn just watched as her brother muttered the words under his breath. Bored, she sighed just as something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!" he continued, causing his sister to chuckle quietly.

"Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor?"

He nodded.

Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over her and she started violently shuddering…

And then there is was again…_A red-haired women (begging this time)…a scream…a flash of green…a pale, dark–robed man (this time holding a wand in his thin fingers)…a wand pointing at Harry… (light everywhere as) pain coursing through her body, and a searing by her head._

"Jess…? Jessalyn?" she heard a voice calling and suddenly, her eyes sprung open. She found herself on the floor again, Harry leaning over her. Cheeks burning red from embarrassment, she allowed him to help her to her feet, her eyes downcast.

"Are you ready to try Miss Potter?" her professor asked. Slowly, she nodded as she gained her balance and coherence back.

First, without the boggart.

"_E__xpecto patronum!_" she said forcefully, but much to her dismay, nothing happened.

"_E__xpecto patronum!_"she said again, this time trying to imagine the dementor. And before her eyes, a very faint silver mist trickled out from the tip of her wand, like a waterfall.

"A nice first try," Lupin said simply.

"What, am I not allowed to try with the boggart too?" she asked, incredulous.

"No, I think you should wait before trying with a dementor," he said.

"And why is that, sir?" she responded, now starting to get angry.

"Because I didn't have the same outcome as Harry?" she continued.

"Exactly. I don't know if you're ready yet," Lupin responded firmly, causing his student to glare at him, but she said nothing as she pocketed her wand and started towards the doorway.

"Fine. Thank you anyway, Professor," she said quietly, but her anger was still felt through her voice.

And then she left, leaving two stunned Gryffindors behind.

Furious, she stormed towards the Slytherin Common Room. _Was she really that weak…that looked down upon that she. Would she _ever_ be treated the same as her brother? No!_ she thought bitterly. _Because he's the hero, the boy-who-lived, the one everyone wants to be. And I'm just…I'm just a weak little girl who just happens to be his sister._ She thought, reflecting on everything that had happened so far.

Sighing, she muttered the password and entered her Common Room.

"Jess! Hey, are you okay?" Draco said, cornering her as she started making her way towards the edge of the room.

"I'm fine," she said stiffly, attempting to brush past him.

"No, you're not," he replied matter of factly.

"Fine, I'm not. Happy?" she responded, just wanting to get away from everyone.

"No, now why don't you tell me why you're upset," he asked, trying to guide her towards a chair, oblivious of the stares he was getting from his fellow classmates.

"How about _no_," she retorted.

"Jess – "

"Do you pity me Draco? Is that why you're always so nice to me? Because you feel _sorry_ for me?" she snapped suddenly, surprising him.

"Wha – Jessalyn, what are you talking about?"

"Tell me the truth, Malfoy! Are you only friends with me because you pity me? Because I'm a weak little girl who needs protecting?" she asked harshly, her body shaking.

"Wha – no, of course not! That's insane, wha – where would you even _get_ that idea from?" he replied, bewildered.

"Hey! It's okay," he said calmly, pulling her away from everyone and into a shaded corner.

"I'm sorry, Draco. You've been a fantastic friend and I just…I don't know…" she started, turning her head down ashamedly, especially as tears sprung to her eyes unexpectedly.

Unsure what to do, he just pulled her into an embrace. The two just stayed like that for a moment.

"So, are you going to tell me where you went tonight?"

"Nice try, Malfoy. But I'm not _that_ upset!" she said, hitting him playfully. He grinned and shrugged.

"It was worth a try!" This time, it was Jessalyn who just shrugged.

"Night, Draco," she said quietly, before disappearing towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Draco?" she said, popping her head in to the Common Room again, causing him to look up.

"Thanks," she continued, smiling. He nodded, and she left.

Draco groaned, leaning back in a chair.

_Why would she ever think that he was only her friend because he felt sorry for her? Where would she even come up with such a notion? And _weak?_ A girl who needs _protecting?_...well, okay, maybe the latter, but the former? After all, wasn't it her who went into the Chamber of Secrets with…her brother. _

_Ah, so that's where this was coming from. Damm Potter! Because of him, she felt helpless – unnoticed – useless – weak._

_Well, since apparently no one else was going to the job, he would just have to take over…and make sure that Jessalyn knew just how strong and important a person she was. Both in the world, to her (very stupid) brother, to her two female friends…and, of course, to him._

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Prisinor of Azkaban._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	24. Apologies and an Intruder

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Whispering-Lestrange, Kvaes Varetnai, Broken-Wings101, Allen Pitt, FactualLife, sara253xxx, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, angelvan105, imouto12345, Taisenokami, and trini bear._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!), _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 24:**

**Apologies and an Intruder**

The following Monday, Jessalyn went early to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

"Come in," her professor said, bidding her entrance.

"Ah, Miss Potter. How can I help you?" he asked, but Jessalyn caught the slightly wary tone of his voice. And personally, she couldn't blame him.

"Sir, I – I just wanted to apologize for my reaction the other day. You were right. Perhaps I wasn't quite ready yet," she said, head bowed. She was slightly humiliated doing this, but knew that it was the right thing to do all the same. Her teacher gave her a small smile.

"It's quite all right. Emotions were running height that day with you, am I correct?" he asked. Jessalyn simply nodded.

"Thank you for teaching me the spell, sir," she said after a moment.

"You're welcome, Miss Potter. Now, if you'll – "

"Professor, I was wondering if you might be able to tell me anything of my parents," she said suddenly, causing a shocked expression to cross her teacher's face.

"Perhaps another time, Miss Potter. For as you can see, your classmates are entering behind you," he said and Jessalyn looked around to find this true.

"Oh. Well…thank you anyway, Professor," she said, before taking her seat and mulling over what little she had learned.

_When she had asked that question, he had not only seemed shocked, but perturbed. Had she done something wrong?_

Sighing, she starting doodling absentmindedly on her piece of parchment. _One apology down, one (okay, two) to go._

"Hey! That's - that's really good, Jess!" Ellena whispered to her and in the process, startling her.

"Wha – oh…thanks," she responded, blinking a few times just as the bell rang. Quickly grabbing up her books, she left the room…and in the process, her parchment fell behind.

Lupin went over and picked it up, just staring at it.

It was a picture of the night James and Lily had died. Of a light hitting Lily's body, and then of Voldemort's dark cloaked figure looming over the Potter siblings, pointing a wand at Harry's head.

Remus shook his head, unnerved. It was amazing the clarity and detail within the picture!

Meanwhile, Jessalyn had just reached the common room. Looking quickly around, she spotted her older friend sitting with his other friends. Cautiously, she approached them.

"Draco, could I talk to you for a sec?" she asked hesitantly, earning herself a glare from Pansy Parkinson. But the blond boy just nodded and led her away from them.

"I'm sorry for accusing you on Friday night," she said…and this time, she really was. Immediately, Malfoy's expression softened.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, careful not to be seen or overheard.

"I get it. You feel overshadowed by everyone else…especially your brother," he said, causing the girl in front of him to look up, surprised.

"Yeah. It's just – it's just so hard being Harry Potter's sister. And his _younger_ sister at that," she said quietly, and if it weren't for the fact that they were in the Common Room with everyone starting at them, Draco would have hugged her. But he didn't. After all…he still had to keep up _some_ pretenses and _some_ kind of image.

"Yeah well, that's what I'm here for, isn't it?" he said, only half joking. They both smiled, before parting their separate ways.

_I don't care what Harry says…he really seems to like me. As a friend of course. But he cares…and he seems to a lot more than even Harry. Was there something wrong with that?_

Sighing, the young witch plopped down upon her bed.

"Jess, where'd you learn to draw like that?" Ellena immediately asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I – uh – didn't. I just kind of doodled. I didn't even realize what I was doing," she said, suddenly uncomfortable and somewhat shy.

"Well, whatever it was, it was amazing!" her friend replied, causing her to blush.

Just then, a prefect came in.

"Everyone has to go downstairs…now," she said. Puzzled, she returned.

"Sirius Black has apparently friend to enter the Gryffindor Tower. Therefore, we will all be sleeping in the Great Hall," Professor Snape said once everyone had arrived. Jessalyn's eyes were wide. Quickly, she found her blond-haired friend again.

"Tell me the truth. I _know_ you know something," she threatened, causing him to gulp.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he said,

"Black was there the night your parent died."

"Oh," was all the reply that came.

"I'll see you later," she said as they reached the Great Hall.

"Harry, is everything alright?" she asked, concerned. He just nodded and patted he sleeping bag next to him.

"Harry?" she questioned quietly as the lights were flickered, giving them a warning.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…for over-reacting on Friday," she said, and he turned on his side to face her, giving her a small smile.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy Weasley shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

"Sirius Black slashed the portrait guarding our entrance to the common room," her brother said finally.

"Oh," she said again.

"Harry?" she said after another moment.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" she asked, and Harry noticed that her voice had gone softer, quieter…just like when they were younger.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," he said, more for her reassurance than his own. She just nodded, not entirely convinced, but too tired to argue anymore.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she moved a bit closer to him. He just smiled ever so slightly as her eyes closed.

This was how it was supposed to be…the two of them…side by side…together.

_Happy Hanukkah to all the Jews!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Prisinor of Azkaban._**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	25. The Game and Truthful Confessions

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to KitKatCyn, Jun, Whispering-Lestrange, angelvan105, grangergal101, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, The never ending drums, Midnight Writer Shadrach, Lu-oka-na-mi, flightofbella, and SlytherinWitchxx._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)._**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 25:**

**The Game and Truthful Confessions**

Week after week, Jessalyn met with Professor Lupin, and still she couldn't manage to produce a patronus. She was just barley producing a light, misty shield – certainly not enough to protect her against the dementors.

Meanwhile, Harry, as always, was doing much better than she was. True, he couldn't produce a full-fledged patronus either, but he could at least produce a full shield. And this annoyed Jessalyn to no end. _Why did he _always_ have to do better than her?_

As she walked down to the Quidditch pitch, she was surprised to find that Draco wasn't anywhere to be found. _Odd_, she thought, especially considering this as a Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game.

Ah, Draco Malfoy. Jessalyn didn't care what her brother thought of the blond, he was great. Draco was turning more and more to him. True, he was still an arrogant prick, especially around his friends. But then there would be the late nights where she had three essays to complete. He would help her finish them, or just simply stay with her until all hours, keeping her company.

But of course, hanging out with Draco didn't come without a price. Pansy Parkinson kept shooting her daggers because Jessalyn was "taking away her boyfriend". The older girl constantly reminded her that she wasn't "pure" like the rest of them; that she came from a lower class. Of course, she only did this when Draco wasn't around. Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem to care one way or another.

But the one person that didn't care was Blaise Zabini. He actually was fairly welcoming to her, all things considered. He had even sat next to her once or twice during meals.

Of course, Jessalyn still hung out with Ellena and Taryn, but though she loved hanging out with them, she thought that she preferred being with Malfoy, (not that she would tell the girls this). but the trio of girls still talked rather a lot. At the moment, Jessalyn was fairly content with where she was.

Turning her attention back to the game, she watched her brother rise into the sky on his new broom. After the last game, when his old one had been smashed, a new one had been mysteriously sent to him. The Firebolt, it was called. This only further made Jessalyn envious of her brother. She didn't even _own_ a broom. Still…maybe Harry would let her try it out. Draco _did_ say that it was the best broom out there. And besides, they _were_ siblings after all.

Only minutes into the game, and already Harry had only just avoided being hit by a bludger. So far, Gryffindor was winning…though it was hard to tell, since the commentator kept remarking on the Firebolt rather than on the actual game.

Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw seeker was tailing Harry. So, Harry dived again, and the other seeker, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow; Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply; she hurtled downward; he rose fast as a bullet once more. He had feinted the move and she had fallen for it. _Brilliant!_ Even Jessalyn had to admit it.

and then he was flying towards the Ravenclaw end of the pitch, clearly having seen the snitch was Jessalyn gasped.

Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at Harry, moving slowly across the field.

Without thinking, Jessalyn pulled her wand out, not wanting to faint again…not wanting to hear those voices, see those images again. So, summoning all her 'power', she pointed her wand at the dark figures and yelled

"_Expeco Patronum!:_

Something came from the end of her wand this time. And apparently, Harry had had the same idea. The two silvery figures mixed together mid-air, and 'flew' straight towards the dark creatures.

Then she turned just in time to see Harry catch the snitch. Smiling slightly, she made her way down to the pitch to congratulate him…but stopped cold when she saw the "dementors". And then her fury began as her Professor's did too.

Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

"I can't believe he did that. I can't believe that he would be that cruel," she muttered, staring in disbelief.

"What do you expect? It's Malfoy," Ron Weasley said, coming up behind her with Harry. She turned and glared at him.

"He may like you Jess, but he certainly doesn't like us," harry said. Jessalyn just nodded numbly, before eying the broom.

"Harry…can I try it out?" she asked, eager to both get on the broom and change the subject. Her brother nodded just as someone passed them, yelling,

"Come on, Harry!" Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"I'll be there in a few George!" her brother replied, and Jessalyn could clearly see that she was holding him back – he had been, no scratch that, _was_ so excited about his new broom, then the victory, and now the repreimanding of her house-mates that she had once again been lost in the crowd.

"Come on Harry! She can ride it anytime!" Ron said, giving his best friend's sister a defiant stare, as if daring her to challenge him – daring her to keep her brother away from his "rightful" spot.

"Ron, I don't have to go right away. Here Jess, give it a go," Harry said, handing her the broom. The minute she touched it, she felt the magic. And like with Harry, it responded to her every touch. It was, well, like flying! The experience was exhilarating and she loved every minute of it!

"Jess? I have to go!" Harry called up to her. Reluctantly, she flew back down and dismounted, handing the broom back to her brother.

"Wow," she whispered, awed.

"I know," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," she utter quietly, staring her brother in the eye.

"You're welcome. All you have to do is ask," he replied.

"I'm sorry about Draco…I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she apologized, looking down at her feet.

"Jessalyn, I may not like him, but if he's your friend then, well, there's not much I can do about it, is there?" he responded.

"Of course there is Harry! Malfoy's a right foul git. Then again, considering you're both in Slytherin, it makes since that you're together," Ron said, obviously not liking the conversation, or the fact that he was being ignored.

"We're not together!" _At least, not right now. "_And he's not _always_ that mean." She said defending her friend, thought true, this last part was sort of mumbled.

"I'm sure he isn't," Harry said, but he didn't sound convinced.

"I'll see you later. Have fun at your party," she said abruptly, walking away from them.

"What was _that_ about?" Ron asked, though it was fairly clear that he could care less.

"I don't know," his friend replied, perturbed, before running after his younger sister.

Catching up with her, he cut her off.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, but upon his raised eyebrows, her walks came crashing down.

"I'm just tired of being known as your younger sister…of always being second rate next to you," she admitted.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked.

"You don't know what it's like, always being one step behind. Always being compared to you? Told I'm not as good as everyone else? That I don't belong? You don't know that's like Harry." She said, letting all her emotions out at her older brother…well, _almost_ all of them.

"I'm sorry," Harry said finally. "I didn't realize that this happened…that you felt this way. And – hey, it's okay. We'll get through Hogwarts just like anything else – together." He declared, pulling his petite sister close to him.

"You're still angry," he commented.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe that _you_ have a party to get to. And _I_ have to go yell at a certain blond idiot." She said smirking.

And this time, harry just let her go. She was so unpredictable. But he felt bad…he didn't realize that he was overshadowing her. That she _wasn't_ totally happy in Slytherin after all. But still…that fact that _she_ was going to tell Malfoy off, well…he wished he could be there to see that.

"Harry, come on! We're already late!" Ron complained, dragging his friend away.

Meanwhile, Jessalyn was storming down to the dungeons. Muttering the password, she immediately went over to where Draco was seated and started ranting.

"How could you do that? How could you do that to him?" she screamed. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be affected by the dementors like we are? I see and hear Voldemort murdering my mum! I see him trying to murder Harry! I feel the pain of getting this!" she shouted, pointing to her scar.

By now everyone was watching, listening to what she had to say. But Jessalyn was solely focused on reprimanding her friend.

"Do you know how _stupid_ you were being? I thought you were different. I didn't realize you could be that mean…I thought you were my friend." She said, whispering the last part.

"Jessalyn, the offense was _not_ at you. I'm sorry, but I do not, nor will I _ever_ like your brother. And as for the way you react, well…I'm sorry, but just suck it up already! Nobody cares and nobody wants to keep hearing you perform the pity act! And as for us…well, I didn't think this one incident would stop that friendship," he said, and like his housemate, his voice quieted at the end.

They looked at each other, eye to eye, silver to green. Jessalyn broke the connection first.

"I'm sorry. This just isn't what I expected," she said, before brushing past him and down to her dorm room.

She had been so naïve to think that Draco wasn't just an arrogant git with his friends. Or better yet…not to at least partially believe her brother and his friends…well, _friend_. Hermione seemed okay, but Ron hated her.

Jessalyn sighed, glad that she had told Harry, but ashamed at the same time.

All the same, perhaps she would be better off staying away from Draco Mafoy…at least for the time being.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Prisinor of Azkaban._**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	26. Amendments, Invitations, and Information

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to DontCallMeNymphadora101, KitKatCyn, Lu-oka-na-mi, panneler-san, Whispering-Lestrange, imouto12345, Allen Pitt, elytsverak, loves beauty, sara253xxx, angelvan105, The Emerald Doe, TheScriptess, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, Cullendaughter45, Jim Red Hawk, and twilightaddict98._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)._**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 26:**

**Amendments, Invitations, and Information**

It had been one month since the Quidditch game, and neither Slytherin wanted to give in. The school year was almost over and some were afraid that the two wouldn't make up before the year was up. And others (cough cough, Pansy Parkinson…Harry Potter) were hoping that they _wouldn't_ make up.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black had tried once more to enter the castle. Buckbeak was scheduled to be executed, no thanks to Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Ron still hated her (though _why_ she wasn't sure…though it could be the fact that she was a Slytherin. Or maybe simply that she was "stealing Harry away" from his friends.) Harry was talking to her less and less, instead choosing to spend even _more_ time with his little duo of friends. Draco wasn't speaking to her at all. And she still couldn't conjure a proper patronus…though, of course, _Harry_ could. (But that was to be expected from the miracle boy, now wasn't it?) Life, at this point, totally sucked.

"Hey Jess," a familiar voice said, startling her. She looked up to see Blaise standing over her. He pulled a chair over.

"Hi Blaise," she replied dully.

"Still not talking to Malfoy?" he asked. Jessalyn just shook her head.

"He's just – he's just so stubborn!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I could say the same thing about you," Zabini pointed out, causing his friend to chuckle.

"Just talk to him…he's not faring very well either without your friendship. Just don't tell him I said that," he suggested. The two grinned, but Jessalyn's quickly faded.

"I'll try…it's just – it was kind of hard to realize that he wasn't as nice to everyone else as he is to me," she admitted, not meeting her new friend's eye.

"I get it…honestly, though…go talk to him, okay?" he asked, resting a hand on hers. And slowly, after a moment's hesitation, she nodded.

"Now, let's see about that homework, shall we…?" he asked, scooting over to help her.

* * *

Nervous though she was, she _had_ agreed to talk to the blonde. And so, summoning up her courage, she went over to where Draco and his friends were sitting…laughing. Blaise gave her a small nod of encouragement. She flashed him a small, quick smile in return before focusing on the task at hand.

"Malfoy…a word?"

"Why?" he asked, his tone cold.

"Please?" she responded simply, trying to ignore the glares she was getting. He nodded once, getting up out of his seat and sauntered after her.

"Well…? Why did you drag me out here Potter?" he asked as they stopped and Jessalyn flinched at his coldness of his voice – it was bordering on cruel.

"I – I just want – " she started, stuttering. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into his cold, calculating grey eyes before restarting, her confidence restored. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For misjudging you. And for not accepting that you _really_ don't like my brother. And I…I'm sorry for letting it come between us," she said finally. There, she had said her part…now it was up to him.

Meanwhile, Draco on his part, well – his resolve had been coming down from the moment she started apologizing. He sighed, running a hand quickly through his hair, before looking back at her. Jessalyn's emerald eyes stared back at him, determined, but hopeful.

"I am too," he said, and for a moment, Jessalyn's heart stopped. _Was this it then? Was their friendship over?_

"Let's agree never to let something so trivial get in the way again," he suggested and her heart soared again. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I agree," she replied instantly, her face full of happiness.

"And now, there's something I'd like to ask you," he continued.

"Yes?"

"I talked to my parents and…well…how would you like to come and stay with me for a bit at the end of the summer. Like, the second half of the summer," he asked. Jessalyn just stared at him in return, stunned.

"I – I'd love to, Draco!"

"Great! So I'll pick you up – "

"Actually, Draco…I was wondering. Can't I just come to _your_ house whenever you want me? Or the very least, just meet me in Diagon Alley?" she suggested, trying very hared to avoid Draco Malfoy coming to her house. He sighed, looking at her curiously, before nodding once. She grinned again.

"Thank you!" she said, responding by hugging him so suddenly that he was forced to take a step backwards in order to steady himself.

"You're welcome," he said softly, running a hand through her long red hair.

* * *

"Jessalyn…could you sit with us for the ride back? There's some things we need to tell you," Harry asked as they were boarding the train. She nodded, bidding Ellena and Taryn a good summer.

"What's up?" she asked, closing the door behind them, trying to ignore the dark looks she was getting from Ron.

"It's about Sirius Black," Harry started. Jessalyn's eyes narrowed.

"What about him?"

"Jessalyn…he's not the person who turned your parents in…Peter Pettigrew did that," Hermione said, turning to her best friend's sister.

"Who?"

"Scabbers…Peter Pettigrew was an animagi – a person who could turn into an animal. He framed Sirius for it," Hermione explained.

"And there's something else…Jessalyn, Sirius Black is my godfather," Harry said.

"What?" she gasped. This was totally unexpected. Her head was reeling from all the information.

"Do I have a godfather?" she asked then, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. She just nodded, saddened and confused by all this new information.

"I – this is a lot to take in," she said, looking out the window. Harry just stared at her, before turning to his friends and conversing with them.

She couldn't believe it…Sirius Black wasn't a murderer _and_ he was Harry's godfather. _Why was it that he always went on these exciting adventures…and got everything she didn't?_

Sighing, she rested her head against the window. It had been an interesting and long year…she could only hope that someone would understand her soon…and that she would get an adventure of her own in the coming year.

_Happy Holidays and Happy New Year Everyone!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Prisinor of Azkaban._**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	27. Aunt Petunia's Help

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to isabeliiiee, devilsbard, DaniPotterCedric'sGirl, The Emerald Doe, black-miracle, loves beauty, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, imouto12345, angelvan105, Slytherin96, sara253xxx, LoveofWarriors1998, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, lunathevamp, misaria, AcPa xox, twilightjen, and PeacefullStar._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)._**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 27:**

**Aunt Petunia's Help**

They had only been home a week and a half, and already Jessalyn hated it. She had a red circle around her left wrist – Uncle Vernon had grabbed her, trying to make her learn her place. They had put ice on it, but it hadn't helped. She sighed, sitting in her brother's room, alone. He was outside, weeding.

_Why was it her that always got hurt when here at the Durselys'? It seemed as if Dudley and especially Uncle Vernon liked to pick on her more._

She wasn't sure _why_ this was, it just seemed this way. And she hated it. Was it because she was weaker? Or simply because she was younger and a girl? She sighed again, leaning against the pillows just as Harry entered the room.

"You okay?"

"I – I'm fine. But what about you? You were out there for two hours!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine as well. But you might want to get started on dinner – it's almost five thirty as is." He suggested. She nodded, getting up, giving him some privacy as he changed.

While preparing the meal however, she felt a pain across her lower stomach.

"What is it, girl?" Uncle Vernon asked harshly as she gasped.

"No – nothing Uncle Vernon," she replied hastily.

"Is our food almost ready?"

"Yes, sir?" she said, responding by bringing out the meal – a simple salad with chicken on the side. (Dudley was obviously complaining, but since it was Aunt Petunia's idea, she couldn't be blamed.)

As she was cleaning up, she felt the pain again – like her insides were clenching together.

"Jess – you look like you're in pain," Harry observed as she put her hand to her abdomen for a moment. The young girl just shook her head. Aunt Petunia just looked at her oddly though for a moment, before going back to eating.

After Jessalyn got back to her closet, she lay down, exhausted. The pain wasn't going away. In fact, it was getting worse. Tossing and turning, she somehow finally managed to fall asleep.

She awakened in the middle of the night by the feeling of something on her legs. Grabbing the flashlight she had stolen from her uncle's workshop, she turned it on – and what she saw made her scream – a noise that pierced the night. There was blood, covering her thighs and the blanket she slept on.

She heard someone bounding down the stairs, followed by Harry's voice, shouting to her a moment later.

"Jessalyn! What happened? Is – is everything alright?"

"I – I don't know. No, don't come in!" she said frantically as the door started to open. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she would have to ask her aunt for help. This was embarrassing enough without having to involve her brother.

"Harry? Can you get Aunt Petunia?"

there was silence for a moment.

"Aunt Petunia? Why can't I – "

"Please Harry! Just do it!" she pleaded.

Another moment of silence. Then the sound of feet rushing back upstairs. After five painful minute (both literally and figuratively) she heard two sets of feet coming down the stairs.

"Stay out here boy," a female voice ordered. Then a knock came.

"Co – come in," she stuttered. The door opened, the light went on. Her aunt had quite clearly been sleeping until Harry woke her. She saw the blood and immediately, much to Jessalyn's surprise, her expression softened. She kneeled near the girl.

"Do you know what's happening?" she asked, and, to her niece's even further surprise, she wasn't angry. Her tone was calm. She shook her head nervously.

"You've become a woman. You've gotten your period. It'll come once a month." Petunia explained.

"So – so this is _normal_?" Jessalyn asked, still trying to process the information.

"Completely. Now, why don't we get you cleaned up?" she asked. Jessalyn nodded, stunned that her aunt was being so nice to her.

"Boy, go into the kitchen, warm a towel, and stay there," she ordered through the door, helping her niece to stand.

Aunt Petunia led her to the bath upstairs, helping her to draw it, leaving the stained laundry to soak in warm water.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged and Aunt Petunia brought her back downstairs, grabbing the warm towel from her nephew.

"You may go to bed now. Your sister's fine," she said, but her voice wasn't as sharp as it usually was. Harry looked to Jessalyn, who nodded once. Harry left (having no intention in going back to bed…he still wasn't one hundred percent sure that she was okay.)

"Put this across your abdomen – it'll help with the cramps," she said, then went on to explain how to make sure her clothes weren't stained anymore.

"Aunt Petunia…not to be rude or anything – but how come you're being so nice to me right now?" she asked and, for a moment, she was scared she did as her aunt's lips thinned.

"I think – I've always wanted a little girl. I see my filthy sister so much you, though. Bu I knew that I couldn't let you deal with this on your own. It's not like your brother would have known what to do. And besides – we girls have to stick together in moments like these," she said, and Jessalyn grinned.

"Thank you," she whispered, before going back to her closet. (Where Harry immediately pounded her with questions until she assured him that it was a false alarm – that she was perfectly fine, she had just had a scare. (She was _not_ going to tell him the whole truth. It was just too embarrassing.)

After that day, while they would never see eye to eye, they had reached a secret agreement. And while Aunt Petunia was still very cold to her, it was mostly when around Dudley, and especially around Uncle Vernon. But after that night, Jessalyn knew that, if ever in serious trouble, she now had another person to go to about female problems – not that she planned to anytime soon, mind you.

She was growing up – whether anyone was ready for it or not.

_Okay, so I apologize for this being so short, but if YOU WANT A PREVIEW, LET ME KNOW WITH YOUR REVIEW!_

_Happy New Year Everyone!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Prisinor of Azkaban._**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	28. Malfoy Visits the Dursleys

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to The White Rose of Slytherin, Yuna1133, Allen Pitt, flightofbella, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, trini bear, angelvan105, Macey247, KitKatCyn, Slytherin96, NaTTyKiinz, Omen94, Lu-oka-na-mi, Azzura de Vinci, Ivy-Wayne-Hood, Slytherin96, and LuckedClover._**

**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)._**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 28:**

**Malfoy Visits the Dursleys**

Draco couldn't believe that he was doing this. That he was stooping so low as to enter a Muggle town, let alone a Muggle's house. But…in his mind, at least…it was worth it. Besides, if he was being completely honest, he was slightly curious to see where his friend stayed. She had always been very secretive about her home life. Sighing, he turned up the drive way of Number 4 Private Drive. Raising his hand, still unable to believe that he was here, he knocked twice.

The door opened a moment later, his school enemy, Harry Potter, opened the door. His eyes widened in shock.

"Malfoy?" he asked in disbelief.

"Potter. Is your sister there?" the blonde boy asked coldly.

"Yeah. Come on in," his classmate responded in the same tone.

"Wait here," Harry said, disappearing into the hallway.

Malfoy took the moment to look around, feeling disgusted. He _still_ couldn't believe that he was here, in a filthy _Muggle's_ house. It was clean – a bit too clean. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _What was taking them so long?_

Meanwhile, Harry went over to the closet, knocking on its door. When no response came, he opened the door. His sister was still asleep on the floor, her back to him. Going over, he knelt next to her, shaking her gently.

"Jess? Jess, you have to wake up," he said quietly. She just grumbled, not moving.

"Draco Malfoy's here to see you," he said suddenly. _This_ got the Potter girl's attention. She sat bolt upright.

"_What?_ He's _here_? But – but I told him to meet me in Diagon Alley!" she exclaimed, putting her head in her hands.

"Well, he's here now. And, wait – you _knew_ that he wanted to have you over?" he asked, angrily.

"Yeah, he – he asked me to come over to his house. And I – well, I figured that you'd be going over to the Weasleys' house, so I accepted. I – I was going to tell you, but I didn't think you'd approve." She said, not meeting her brother's eye.

"You're right. I'm not too thrilled with you going to his house at all. But I guess even _Malfoy's_ house is better then here…well, for _you_ at least. Get dressed while I pack your bag." Harry dictated, obviously annoyed.

She nodded gratefully, grabbing her clothes as Harry went over to the corner of the small closet and stuffed her limited amount of belongings into an even smaller bag.

" 'Kay," she said, signaling that Harry could turn around.

"You ready?" he asked, slightly calmer now that he had had time to process the situation.

"I – I think so," she replied nervously.

"But just so you know, I haven't told him (or anyone else) anything about here – only that I live with my relatives," she said, and Harry nodded understandingly, bending as he went through the closet door and out into the hallway.

Draco stepped forward and pushed open the door he had seen Potter go through and was surprised and troubled by the sight he saw. Jessalyn was coming out of the closet, a small bag over her shoulder.

"Jess, did you – why did you just come out of the closet?" he asked, looking from her to the storage room and back.

"I – I just had to grab my stuff," she stuttered, holding up her bag. Though still suspicious, Draco nodded, coming forward to embrace his friend.

"How are you?" he asked – at that moment, he didn't care that he was in a muggle house, let alone in the house of his enemy – he was back with his one true friend and that was all that mattered to him. (And, even better, his father wasn't around to tell him he 'was going soft' around her.

Harry just took a step back, a bit shocked. Was Draco Malfoy actually showing an emotion besides arrogance? Perhaps the blonde wasn't as selfish and cruel as he had originally thought. At that moment, he realized that while he and Malfoy would most likely never get along, Jessalyn _was_ his friend…and he had to accept that, even if that meant entrusting her safety to his less than perfect classmate.

"I thought I asked you to meet me at Diagon Alley," Jessalyn said softly, her arms still wrapped around him, her head against his shoulder.

"You did…but I thought I'd surprise you," Draco replied just as softly.

"GIRL!" a voice bellowed, causing all three to jump. The Potter siblings' eyes widened.

"Go! I'll deal with Uncle Vernon," Harry said urgently, ushering them towards the door.

"Are you – "

"Yes I'm sure, now go!" Harry urged, but it was too late. The pantry door swung open, revealing a very angry Vernon Dursley.

"Girl, what's tak… – who's this?" he asked, pointing a pudgy finger at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, sir. I'm here to take Jessalyn to stay with me," he said, his tone not quite disguising the disgust he had for the Muggle man.

"Oh really? And if I don't let you?" Vernon threatened.

"Uncle Vernon, Draco's family is very high up and respected in society. His father works in the ministry." Jessalyn said quickly.

Harry just groaned. _Just add to his ego, will you Jess?_ But at the same time, he could see her point – Uncle Vernon would let her go more easily if he knew her friend was higher up in society…even if it _was_ within the wizarding world.

"Is that so…well, take her then, I don't care," he said gruffly.

"And you…don't show your face back here until next summer, understood?" he asked his niece coldly, pointing a pudgy finger at her. She nodded (and, though she would never admit it, she was slightly afraid of her uncle.)

"Good. Now, get out!" he barked. "And you boy, get started on breakfast," he ordered.

"In a minute," Harry replied, his voice beyond cold.

"_Now_ boy."

"I _said_ in a minute," her brother replied defiantly, staring his uncle in the eye. Uncle Vernon turned and left, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like _ungrateful little freaks._

Meanwhile, Draco just watched, stunned. He couldn't believe how that man had treated Jessalyn and her brother. Was this why she didn't want him to pick her up here? He would have to ask her about it later – she was always so secretive about her home life. Was this why? Because she wasn't treated right? His eyes narrowed as he noticed how thin she was. He had always thought she was just naturally skinny, but now…well, just add that to the list of things he would ask her about. And the closet thing too…somehow, he got the feeling that she hadn't been entirely truthful with him.

And Potter…could it be that he wasn't revered here like he was at school? That his own relatives didn't know of his fame? From the way their uncle was treating the both of them; it seemed as if the Potters had been mistreated for as long as they had lived here. And surprisingly, he found himself almost feeling sorry for them…almost. Just something else he would have to bring up with Jessalyn – now just to find a way to do it without upsetting or insulting her.

"You'd better go. _Before_ he changes his mind," Harry said, unusually calm. Jess just nodded, taking a step towards him.

"Be careful. I – I'll write," he said, having a hard time letting her go off with Malfoy. He ran a hand through his untamable black hair as she replied.

"I will too. And Harry, if the Weasleys don't pick you up within a few days, I'm sure you could stay with me for a few days…but that's me saying that, not them mind you," she said, causing Harry to chuckle. Jessalyn looked down at her feet for a moment.

"I just don't want you to be stuck here for the whole summer while I'm – well, not," she said, both in truth and as a reminder of what he'd once done to her. The reminder didn't go unnoticed by her brother – he grimaced at the memory.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Harry said, bringing his hands to rest on his sister's arms.

"As long as you don't worry about me. I'll be fine too," she retorted, smiling just a bit.

"Thank you Harry," she mumbled into his shirt as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Now go!" he urged, pushing her towards the door…towards his enemy.

"Hey Malfoy!" he called after a moment's hesitation. The other boy turned, eyes narrowed.

"Take care of her," was all he said. Draco's eyes widened for a moment in surprise – he had been expecting an insult, not a warning or order, – before he nodded once, grey meeting green in a (for once) mutual understanding as he closed the door behind him. Harry watched from the window as Draco wrapped his arm around his friend's waist, guiding her down the driveway. But just as they reached the end, Jessalyn turned to him.

"Draco, just – give more minute," she pleaded. When he gave his consent, she ran back up the driveway and burst through the door and into the house. Harry turned away from the window just in time for her to throw her arms around him. He stumbled, forced to take a few steps backward, placing a hand on the table to steady himself.

"Jess, what – "

"I – I love you, Harry," she said simply and yet…to hear her express those words with such emotion made Harry happy – to him, it proved that even though she was going off with _Draco Malfoy_ of all people, even though she was a Slytherin – she was his sister first.

"I love you too, Jess. Now will you please get out of here before you're hurt?" he said impatiently. She nodded.

"Thank you," she repeated, before running back to Draco and the two Slytherins disappeared down the street. Harry sighed. To say he wasn't worried would be a complete lie…and yet, somehow, he knew that Malfoy wouldn't hurt her (well, not purposely at least.)

When they reached the end of the street, Draco, looking around, pulled out his wand and a small comb and tapped the object, which immediately began to glow blue.

"Jess, take hold of it," he ordered.

"Jessalyn _now_!" he said frantically, grabbing her arm and wrapping her hand around the small object just as the comb sucked the two off the street.

They landed inside a large hallway. Both children were thrown backwards and Jessalyn was gasping for air.

"What was that?" she breathed.

"A Portkey. It transports people from one place to another," Draco explained.

"Yeah…I got that much, thanks," she said wryly as Malfoy helped her to her feet.

"Draco, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" said a female voice. Both kids turned to see Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mum, you've met her before…at the platform last year," Draco reminded his mother.

"It's fine. I'm Jessalyn Potter, Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Yes, you too. Draco, why don't you show Miss Potter to her room? Your Father will be home later tonight," the older woman suggested. Draco nodded, leading the way out of the room.

Jessalyn stared in wonder at the seemingly endless hallways. The house was huge! How was she ever going to find her way around? Then again, she had managed to survive Hogwarts…how much different could this house be?

"This is my room," he said finally, gesturing to a door to his left.

"And this, will be your room," he said, opening the door on their right. Jessalyn just gaped as he opened the door.

The walls were a deep purple, with silver bordering and design. The sheets themselves were very clearly Slytherin. The rug was also silver, with green specks. But what marveled her was how big the room was…all for her. There as a deep oak dresser, a door leading to a bathroom. It was unreal to her.

"Do I really get my own room?" she breathed quietly. Unfortunately, she was not quiet enough, for Draco heard her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, trying to cover up her slip-up. But it was too late.

"Jess, do you mean to tell me that you've never had your own room?"

"Well, at Hogwarts, I share the room with the other girls in my year," she started, not meeting his eye, instead, staring down at the plush rug.

"But what about at home? Surly you – "

"I – I guess I have my own room at the Durselys', but it's _nothing_ compared to this," she whispered, still partly in awe at the beauty of everything. She walked over and ran her hands over the soft material of the comforter – her own bed as well!

"Jessalyn, do you – do you sleep in that closet that you came out of?" he asked carefully. Turning away from him, ashamed, she nodded.

"On the floor?" he asked, watching her closely.

"There are some old sweatshirts for comfort," she persisted, her cheeks as red as her hair. Draco stared before asking something else.

"And where does your brother sleep?"

"Now? Now he sleeps in Dudley's old second bedroom," she responded easily with a shrug.

"But that's entirely unfair!" he shouted.

"It's fine…honestly, I just don't want to talk about," his friend said softly, obviously ashamed.

"Just tell me one other thing – do they starve you? Is that why you're so thin?"

"Yes," she answered simply. It was clear to Draco by her body language and her expression that she was uncomfortable and mortified, even saddened, with this conversation.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, embracing her. They just stayed like that for a moment as Jessalyn composed herself with one shuddering gasp.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up into his grey eyes. He smiled ever so slightly, nodding once.

He couldn't believe that his friend was so maltreated. And by the looks of it, she had probably been hit a few times as well. It made him sick. He couldn't comprehend why someone would do that – how someone survived that kind of a home life. Sure, Lucius had rapped him a few times across the wrists and had taught him harshly – but it was nothing like what Jessalyn was facing. Lucius at least still cared for his son; Jessalyn's relative seemed not to care if she (or her brother) survived from one year to the next. Sighing, he thought of something that might take her mind off of the matter…and his as well.

"Come on, let's go out back! We can ride brooms!" he suggested and by the way her face lit up, he knew it was a good one.

Jessalyn knew at that moment that coming with Draco was the right decision. She had her own room, and a friend who really cared about her – he hadn't turned away when he figured out the truth, (and for that she would always be grateful to him for. And she found that she liked having someone besides Harry who knew the truth.) She had noticed that he was open, more his true self, when it was just the two of them…she liked this about him a lot. It made her feel special – _and _like she truly knew her friend, inside and out. She knew that it was going to be a good summer.

And oh, what a summer it would be!

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter._**

_**I am a member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	29. Summer at the Malfoys

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Just a quick thanks to Goldenfightergirl, imouto12345, Midnight Writer Shadrach, Allen Pitt, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, AcPa xox, Hao'sAnjul, DaniPotterCedric'sGirl, twilightjen, Jun Jin, angelvan105, KitKatCyn, sweetypie200494, -MyStICaL -WiTcHy- ANgeL-, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, LuckedClover, Lu-oka-na-mi, The BloodBender at Full Moon, fat0cat, Mity, K8YHALMAN, Miss Lemci, lucgoose96, Mitin, dobbyonlymeanttomaim, Regin, mwaetht, RoseblossomWarrior,_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 29:**

**Summer at the Malfoys**

The next few weeks were the best Jessalyn had ever had. She would forever be grateful to Draco for inviting her over – for rescuing her from the Dursleys'.

Looking back, she realized that he had taken the news of her 'home-life' rather well. If anything, it had drawn them closer together. Draco, on his part, became only even more protective of his friend. After that first night, he tried to stay away from the topic, though there were constant reminders of it, as he soon came to realize. Most of this had to do with his parents, who were, unknowingly, hurting both their son and their guest with their remarks and questions. (Not that _they_ realized what they were doing – how uncomfortable they were making her feel.)

Ah, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa, after a few days, warmed up to Jessalyn and even came to like the girl. Narcissa, ever the match–maker, had decided, even now, that Miss Potter would make a wonderful match for her only son. She was intelligent (unlike his other friends.) she spoke her mind to him, but at the same time was refined, rather shy even, when around her and Lucius. And Draco seemed to love spending time with her. Now if only she hadn't been born a half – blood…

Lucius, however, was an entirely different story. He held contempt and dislike for the girl. Having her stay here went against almost _all_of his principles as a proper Malfoy. She was Harry Potter's sister for one thing – perhaps she had had a hand in vanquishing the Dark Lord. And then there was her blood status – the girl as a half–blood, her mother a filthy mudblood. The only thing acceptable about this girl was the fact that she was a Slytherin (though _how_ she had gotten into his former house he would never know.)

And Draco – he seemed to enjoy being with her. True, as a father that should count for something more, but Lucius thought he raised his only son to be better then this…ah well. For now, they could remain friends. Just so long as it didn't go further, Lucius supposed he could deal with her for now.

* * *

Two week later, all four were at dinner when Mr. Malfoy made an announcement.

"In another week, we will be leaving to attend the Quidditch World Cup. We have been invited to sit with the Minster himself. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Am I clear?" his voice was slippery as his cold grey eyes swept over the others seated at the table.

Jessalyn look down, unwilling to meet the man's eyes. She had learned her lesson many times over and was not eager for a repeat, especially under a hand not belonging to one of her relatives.

All three Malfoys noticed this. Lucius smirked, albeit pleased. This girl clearly knew her place, particularly around her superiors. Narcissa, for her part, was curious. She had noticed that around her and Lucius, the Potter girl became quiet and obedient. She wondered what had happened to make the girl like this.

And then there was Draco's reaction. Now that he knew the truth, he hated the way she responded to his parents. From what he had witnessed, it would seem that her brother was the one who stood up to their relatives and she…she was almost scared of them. Draco took a breath to calm himself – a Malfoy did _not_ show emotions on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, where am I going to stay during the World Cup? You're not going to send me back to the Dursleys', are you?" she asked quietly, finally gathering up the courage to do so.

A flash of surprise flashed across the hosts' faces before Draco's eyes narrowed again – he could detect the slight fear that was in her voice.

"Miss Potter, I was under the impression that you were coming with us," Lucius said, staring calculatingly at the young girl. Her head shot up to look at his, shocked.

"What? Sir, yo – you mean I can come with you?" she asked, astonished.

"Of course you can come with us. What did you think we were going to do, Miss Potter, leave you behind?" Narcissa asked, incredulous and amused.

But Jessalyn simply bowed her head. Only Draco caught her response of _"Yes"_, which caused him to have to take another deep breath to control his anger.

"Go with Narcissa now. I can't have you disgracing the Malfoy name by dressing like a muggle," he ordered, his tone cold and condescending.

She just nodded, following the Malfoy matriarch out of the room. Draco watched her go, and was about to leave himself when his father stopped him.

"Draco, stay a moment please." Suspicions, Draco sat back down, waiting for his father to explain.

"I have to say, I'm a bit surprised at how well you get along with Miss Potter. I am not saying I approve completely, though I will say this; at least she is in Slytherin. And she certainly seems to know her place."

Draco's hands clenched into fists under the table, but he made sure to keep his face expressionless, just as he had always been taught.

"I want you to hear me out now son. You may remain friends with her. If and when the Dark Lord returns, she may be a useful ally. But keep in mind Draco; she is Harry Potter's sister and a half–blood no less. Do not become too close to her. In the end, she won't mean much."

Lucius finished and leaned back in his chair. He watched his son carefully, waiting for a reaction. But he had taught Draco well – the younger Malfoy made sure to keep his face black still, free of feeling and emotion. (Though this was getting harder and harder to do, he somehow managed, not wanting to give his father another reason not to like his younger friend.) The Malfoy heir stayed quiet for a moment, just staring at his father, before nodding once.

"I understand," he said, but he felt something rip through him as he 'agreed' with his father. The older man nodded once in reply, signaling that his son was dismissed.

Draco obeyed at once, contemplating the conversation that had just ended. He had suspected that this father might not fully accept Jessalyn, but he certainly wasn't expecting that. The blonde boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. It seemed as if no one approved; not his father, his friends (with Blaise being the exception) and certainly not her brother. And using her to aid the Dark Lord? Draco shuddered – he didn't want her to be in danger…well, more danger than usual. He sighed again. What was he going to do?

* * *

Meanwhile, Narcissa had led Jessalyn to a storage room where old clothes were kept.

"Do you have any nice clothes with you?" the older woman asked gently.

"No Mrs. Malfoy. I – I don't have any nice clothes," she replied quietly.

"Well, then we'll just have to give you something from in here for the World Cup then, won't we," she surmised, causing Jessalyn to look up at her, stunned.

"I – Mrs. Malfoy, you really don't have to do that," she protested, causing Narcissa to stop in her search through the hanging clothes and turn to look at her.

"Please – I don't want to be any trouble," Jessalyn said, continuing quietly.

"You're not. And we won't have you dressing in jeans while the rest of us are all dolled up. Besides, no one else would be wearing these anyways."

"Ar – are you sure?" Jessalyn asked warily in response to the explanation. When the older woman nodded, she took a step forward and the two began to look for something nicer for Jessalyn to wear.

* * *

Exhausted, Jessalyn finally made her way to the hallway where she was staying. But instead of going to her room, she instead went to her friend's.

"Draco?" she whispered, peering inside. The blonde boy sat on the bed, looking dejected.

"You're father's not very happy with the fact that I'm your friend, is he?" she asked quietly, coming to sit down next to him. He looked up at her for a moment, before lowering his gaze once more.

"No – he said that we could be friends for now, but – "

"Draco, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. Maybe it would have been better if I had stayed at the Dursleys'." She said, interrupting her friend. But she just looked down at her lap when she said these words.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, not expecting her to say that.

"How could you think that? Of course I want you here. All I got was a lecture from my father, nothing more. And – no listen!" he said as she went to interrupted again.

"If you had stayed with them, especially if you stayed after your brother went to live with the Weasels, you would have been hurt. You're safe here. I – nothing's going to happen to you. I promise," he said softly, tilting her chin so that his silver eyes met her green ones. She gave a soft smile before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

And as Draco looked down at her, he sighed, and realized that as much as he wanted to impress his father, as much as he wanted Lucius' approval, he wouldn't give up what he had with Jessalyn…even for Lucius.

_Happy One Year Anniversary to this story!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	30. The Quidditch World Cup

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Just a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, imouto12345, Slytherin96, LuckedClover, angelvan105, twilightjen, K8YHALMAN, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, fantasywriter11, littledhampir13, Lu-oka-na-mi, HarrietScribble, KitKatCyn, Cullendaughter45, Lacerta-Cassiopeia-Black, xXxDragonxPhoenixXx, WolfAngel75, BDMJ-Fangirl, Sin - NaMe, Gnomeo, Tigersflame, 0candycane0, XzMizukizX, and Vampires Rock95._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 30:**

**The Quidditch World Cup**

The following week leading up to the Quidditch World Cup went by in a flash. And, surprisingly, Jessalyn found herself nervous.

But as they arrived at the camp grounds, that apprehensiveness went away as she stared in awe. Everywhere she looked tents and team colors lit up the area. It was, thus far, the most amazing thing she had seen.

"Come on," Draco said, grabbing her hand. Together, the two Slytherins went into the crowd – they would return to the tent before the game to change.

"Drakey!" a voice called from behind them, and they turned just in time for Pansy Parkinson to fling her arms around him. While he tried to disentangle himself from her grasp, Jessalyn took a step back, eyes narrowed.

"So…Potter actually let his sister out of his sight?" someone said in her ear, but as the speaker made himself know, she couldn't help but grin.

"Yes Blaise, he did…though he's not very happy about it, that' for sure," she replied, still smiling at her friend. Blaise was one of the few people within Slytherin who accepted her…and didn't give her trouble about being friend with Malfoy.

"_You_…what are _you_ doing here?" a snide, female voice asked, bringing the two friends from their conversation.

"I'm here with Draco – I've been staying with him for the past month," Jessalyn replied, her voice cold but slightly proud.

"What?" Pansy screeched, quite obviously unhappy.

"You let this filthy half-blood stay with you but I couldn't even visi_t?_"

"_She_ needed a place to stay…you didn't," he said, his tone rather sharp and singling that the situation was _not_ up for debate – something Jessalyn was very grateful for, for she really didn't want anyone else knowing about her life – especially considering she hadn't wanted Draco to know in the first place.

"Come on…we have to go," he said suddenly, pulling her away, startled, she gave a quick wave to Blaise before following her friend away.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, gesturing to the various stands. But his voice still rather cold…and she saw his body was tensed.

"I'm alright…Draco, what was that all about?" she inquired hesitantly, some of her fear creeping into her voice as some instinct from her life with the Dursleys came to her. He noticed this and paused for a moment before responding.

"Follow me," he ordered, before breaking into a swift stride towards the woods, causing Jessalyn to run in order to keep up with him.

Suddenly, he unexpectedly stopped and turned, causing her to stumble and crash into him. He caught her, steadying her. But instead of pulling her towards him, he kept his distance at an arm's length away and farther for the moment.

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "It's my fault Pansy keeps taunting you," he continued quietly, facing away from her.

"No it's not. And besides, I can deal with her," she said just as quietly, moving forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned sharply, brushing her off. Hurt, Jessalyn backed up a bit when he began to speak again.

"Our parents threw us together from a young age and she probably thinks that we're going to get married one day," he explained. Jessalyn gulped.

"Are you?" she inquired, afraid of the answer. Draco sighed.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"But I do know that she's jealous of you." He continued, turning to her a bit.

"Draco, we've been through this. What could she, or anyone else for that matter, have to be jealous of? I have practically nothing – and you know now that I'm _not_ exaggerating," she said, her voice rising in exasperation and hysteria.

"Jess, she's jealous of the attention I give to you," he said softly, trying to cut her off before she totally lost it.

"I don't get it!" she shouted. "Why me?" she asked a moment later her voice lowering as she moved away from her rant instead of continuing it.

"Why you? What do you mean?" Draco questioned, confused, concerned, and wary.

"Why am I always looked down upon by everyone? Why am I only second rate?"

"You're not second rate – people just think you are because you're a half-blood…and being Harry Potter's sister doesn't exactly help you either, to those who know anyway. And for everyone else – you're a Slytherin, so they automatically think the worst of you." He explained, his voice quieter, even slightly softer then usual – this was the Draco that she liked, the one who he had been when it was just the two of them this summer.

After a moment, she nodded. "I guess so," she whispered.

"I know so," he declared. She hit him lightly in response, putting both Slytherins in a better mood as they headed back to the tent.

An hour later, all four summer residents of Malfoy Manor set out for the game. Upon reaching the stands, someone (she wasn't quite sure who) pulled them over. But Jessalyn wasn't concerned with that…because right behind the man was Mr. Weasley. Looking slightly to the left, she saw some of his sons, his daughter, Hermione…and Harry. And she found that as annoying as he could be, she was glad to see him. A small smile settled on her face as she attempted to catch his attention while still staying with Draco.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Jessalyn looked between the two men and could feel the tension within the air.

Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row.

"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Jessalyn gasped, before her eyes narrowed dangerously. Draco noticed this and took her hand, squeezing it. This caused her to glance at him; when she did, he ever so slightly shook his head. He did so again as she began to protest, and mouthed the word _later_.

Finally, she agreed, nodding once and taking a deep breath in order to at least appear calm – inside, she was raging with fury. But as the Malfoys continued down the line to their seats, Jessalyn didn't move. Draco actually turned to see what was keeping her. When his eyes found hers, she nodded towards her brother. He rolled his eyes before continuing with his parents.

The minute his back was turned, Jessalyn ran up to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. Because, as annoying as he could be, she was very happy to see him.

"How are you?" she asked, pulling away to look into his face.

"I'm fine. But what about you? Did they treat you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked in a hurry.

"Harry, slow down. I'm fine! Draco was; you had nothing to worry about." She said, laughing a bit at her brother. But beside him, Ron snorted, clearly not believing her. But Harry caught that she hadn't answered his last question, and that worried him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked again, concern in his green eyes. She in turn cast hers downward.

"Not by them," she replied quietly. But before he could inquire further she cut him off.

"On the Express, I'll tell you everything, okay?"

After a moment, Harry nodded and Jessalyn forlornly left the mass of Gryffindors to join her friend and his parents.

Harry worriedly watched her leave – he didn't like the way she had tensed up, how she had become quiet. Sighing, he turned into the aisle to take his seat.

"She'll be fine, Harry. Malfoy wouldn't hurt her," Hermione said gently. He flashed her a grateful look before sitting own just in time to watch the Snitch be released. And soon enough, he was totally absorbed into the game, forgetting all about his sister's problems, at least for the moment.

But, unlike her brother, Jessalyn found her mind wandering. Was what Draco said true? Or had he lied because they were friends? And then there was Harry. Was he really that concerned about her? Wait – that was a stupid question…of course he was, he was her older brother after all! …so why hadn't she spoken or heard from him since she had left the Dursley's?

And suddenly, she found herself feeling more alone then ever.

Walking back to the tent after the game, Draco made sure to be next to her, but because his parents were present, he dared not say anything. But the minute they reached his "room" he started on her.

"Are you alright? You were awfully quite during the game."

"I'm fine – just thinking, that's all," she said quietly.

"I'll see you later," she continued, heading to her "room". Sighing, he let her go. How could he make her see that she did matter?

The next thing Jessalyn knew, she was being shaken awake.

"Jessalyn, come on! We have to get out of here!" someone was saying. Groggily she sat up…it was then she heard the screams and the sound of people running. She bolted upright, grabbing the cloak Mrs. Malfoy handed to her. Both she and Draco were present.

"Miss Potter, stay close to Draco and find me later," she ordered, before rushing them out of the tent and into the chaos outside. But, oddly enough, Draco didn't seem all that concerned. Leading her into the woods, he seemed concerned with getting her away, but didn't seem to fear at all for himself.

Then, suddenly, he stopped and leaned against a tree as a light came into view, revealing Ron sprawled on the ground, Harry and Hermione helping him up. All three looked up, and she realized she was missing what they were saying…and they had yet to notice her. Moving closer, she could now here what they were saying.

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are." Jessalyn's eyes narrowed dangerously at her friend's comment – it would seem as if his father weren't the only one at whom she was angry at now.

"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron.

"Never mind, Ron," said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy. There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard several people nearby screamed. Jessalyn looked, a bit frightened while Malfoy chuckled softly, which only in turn made her angrier at him.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily.

"I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling.

"Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Wait, your father is out there, hurting those people?" she said, her voice rising as she did so. Draco looked, startled, to where she stood glaring furiously at him. He gulped –he had forgotten that she was there. But it would seem as if the Gryffindors hadn't even thought she would be there, so they were even more surprised.

"I didn't say that…" he said, trying to defend himself.

"But you didn't deny it either," she pointed out, advancing on him. when she reached her friend, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face…hard.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed as he held his hand to his face, looking at her in shock.

"Jessalyn, calm down," Harry said from behind her – as great as it was to see her mad at Malfoy for once, he wasn't sure if now was really the best time.

"Harry, you _heard_ what he said! How could – "

"Yes, I did, but we need to get out of here," he replied, pulling her towards him.

"Jess, we can't get separated." Draco said.

"Well I'm going with Harry, I don't care what you're mum said," she shot back, before hurrying after the Gryffindors. Draco sighed for a moment, before running after her. _Why did she always have to be so difficult?_

Walking for a bit, they realized it was quite…too quite. It was then she heard something.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What?" Draco and Harry asked at the same time, causing them to glare at each other. But Jessalyn just stayed silent, looking around warily. And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell.

"MORSMORDRE!"

And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness her eyes had been struggling to penetrate; it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

"What the -?" gasped Ron as he sprang to his feet again, staring up at the thing that had appeared.

For a split second, Harry thought it was another leprechaun formation. Then he realized that it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

"What is that?" she asked, getting a very bad feeling from seeing it.

"The Dark Mark; we have to get out of here now!" Hermione said, hurrying them along.

"The _what_?" she asked again, not quite sure what was going on.

"It's You-Know-Who's mark, Jess," Draco explained from next to her. She nodded, trying to move closer to her brother…and _away_ from Draco.

Things had certainly _not_ turned out how she had planned them…and now she was sure if going with Draco for the summer had been such a good idea after all. And, after all that had happened…all she wanted at that moment was to go aback to her closet with Harry by her side…just like it used to be. Because at that moment, it looked like he was the only one she could trust.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	31. Announcements and Emotions

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Just a quick thanks to DaniPotterCedric'sGirl, ponykt, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, twilightjen, Lu-oka-na-mi, Lacerta-Cassiopeia-Black, LuckedClover, BDMJ-Fangirl, K8YHALMAN, imouto12345, KitKatCyn, Annie Virus, yuuchan001, Child Of The Night Wolves13, AcPa xox, angelvan105, The BloodBender at Full Moon, Slytherin96, HunterSalvatore7, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, darthal, deideitk, bloody. illusion, high-off-skittles-XP, Vampyre. Elf. Princess, Rezurith Hope-less, Live to anger the World, Hobbit4Lyfe, PensiveGirl, The Last Gypsy Princess, mysteriouslife, Sherlein, grapejuice101, psychotic luv, Nes4597, xSingerDream, Nastucia Carr, Akatsukilover34, Saiyuo12, Myterymew, night-star-93, moniet93, Lumet, HyperRena, and WarriorDarkAngel.  
_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 31:**

** Announcements and Emotions**

The rest of the summer seemed to pass in slow motion. The air was considerably different then before the World Cup; it was full of tension, and Jessalyn almost wished she were back at the Dursleys. She had taken to ignoring her friend, staying locked up in "her room" for hours on end, refusing to talk to him or even bid him entrance. How could she have been so blind, so _stupid_ as to believe he'd changed? That he'd really fully accepted her. But…as much as she was angry at him right now, she couldn't help but feel distant and lonely. If she was going to be perfectly honest, she missed him…and, she thought, a blush coming to her cheeks, well, she wasn't quite sure what she felt for Draco Malfoy anymore. Signing, she lay back against the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest, sad and lonely; she wanted to go home.

* * *

"Thank you again for letting me stay with you, Mrs. Malfoy," Jessalyn said, facing the Malfoy matriarch.

"You're very welcome. Hopefully, we'll see you again soon."

"Perhaps," was the reply, a bit uneasy, but glad to find that at least Narcissa seemed to like her. Sighing, she headed off toward the platform.

Loading her trunk onto the train proved herder then she had previously thought.

"Need some help with that little red?" a voice asked from behind her, and Jessalyn turned to find the Weasley twins staring down at her.

"Yes please," she replied, breathing a sigh of relief. For, however much Ron might not like her, that didn't stop his brother from it.

"So why were you by Malfoy and mother?" Fred asked as he lifted the heavy trunk.

"I – I stayed with them over the summer break," she explained, not quite meeting their astonished gazes.

"You – with them?" George finally stuttered out. When she nodded, they grinned.

"Was it dark – "

" – and creepy?"

"Were there dungeons?" they inquired, and Jessalyn laughed at their way of asking.

"Not where I wass. And I don't know?" she said, shrugging innocently.

"Well, catch you later in that case," Fred said, giving her a small pat on the shoulder, before heading off with his twin to find Lee Jordan…and away from her.

Walking down the corridor, she heard the final whistle blow. Looking inside the compartments, she finally found the one containing her brother. Cautiously, she slid the door open, peering inside.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked. Harry immediately began to move over, making room next to him as Hermione went and sat next to Ron, beckoning for her to come in. Ron, however, just crossed his arms over his chest pointedly looking away.

"Are you going to tell me about summer with the Malfoys now?" he questioned, just a bit annoyed.

"It was fine until the end of the World cup," she said. Both boys' eyes narrowed, though for very different reasons.

"Jessalyn, did they hurt you?" her brother asked, his voice stern. When she didn't respond, he repeated it slowly, anger starting to build, his voice now demanding, and upset.

"Did they hurt you? Jessalyn, tell me!"

"Yes! Happy now?" she screamed standing up.

"Do you know how many snide comments Mr. Malfoy made? Do you know what it was like to constantly be reminded of the fact that I'm lesser then him?"

"Jessalyn, I – I'm sorry you didn't get along with him, but – "

"Harry, until the World Cup, Draco was fine. I – I just don't know what happened," she admitted, her voice cracking as she turned away from him. but Harry just pulled her close, shooting a confused look at his friends over her head.

"I – "

But whatever Harry was going to say, no one ever found out, for at that moment, the compartment door opened, revealing a wary, but smirking Draco Malfoy. As he caught sight of Jessalyn however, the intention he came with ceased to exist…almost. He had thought she was with Rowle and Macnair, and therefore didn't think he'd have to worry about offending her when he insulted her brother.

"Jessalyn come and sit with us. Do you really want to be with these people?"

"Yes," she replied evenly, leaning against her brother.

"Really? Because I got the impression that you were better then that," he said, not really knowing why he was taunting her like this.

"Guess you were wrong then, weren't you?" she retorted, but it wasn't as strong as it should have been, for practically everyone present could hear the underlying pain. Hermione could have sworn, much to her surprise, that she saw Malfoy's gaze soften as he looked at Jessalyn.

"Jess, can't you at least come with me, just for a few minutes?" he asked, trying to remain the air of superiority while around the Gryffindors.

The Potter girl sighed.

"Fine," she conceded, getting to her feet and beginning to follow him out.

"Jess, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to you know," Harry said, looking between his sister and his enemy. But Jessalyn just shrugged.

"If I refuse, he'll just keep bugging me until I agree and besides, I'll have to face him sooner or later," she explained, before leaving him alone.

"What?" she spat, annoyed.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Malfoy questioned.

"Because you lied to me! You really have changed at all, have you? You said it didn't matter that I'm a half-blood! That I was special! Do you have any idea how much that meant, especially coming from you?" she cried, finally breaking, letting the famous Potter temper come out.

"I never lied to you, Jessalyn!" he yelled back, very quickly losing his temper as well. "Perhaps it matters in the long run, but it doesn't matter to me," he continued furiously. Jessalyn gaped.

"What?" she breathed out, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"No – it – it can't be – I – NO!" she stuttered out finally, before running past him down the narrow train corridor. At the end, she paused for a moment, and turned slightly.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but you need to decide what's more important to you – you or your image," she said, before continuing her journey away from a very stunned and confused Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Finally, the Hogwarts Express arrived at the grand school…at home. Slowly, Jessalyn pulled herself off the train and into a carriage, before numbly moving to sit on the bench and wait out the long night. She picked at her food and barely said a word to anyone, no matter who confronted her, Blaise, Taryn, Ellena…it didn't matter. Harry was torn between enjoying the feast and worrying for his sister, whom he was keeping a watchful eye on from across the hall.

Even when the headmaster started speaking, she didn't pay attention…that was, until she heard the one of the Weasley twins yell out,

"You're JOKING!"

_That_ caught her attention, and even she had to give a slight chuckle at Fred's outburst. From what she had missed, there was not going to be no Inter-House Quidditch Cup. Instead, something called the Tri-Wizard Tournament was going to occur. From what Jessalyn could understand, three schools would come together for a dangerous competition.

Sighing, she looked around, and realized that she had missed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And he was currently staring right at her. Steeling herself against a shudder, she took in his appearance. From all the scarring, he had quite obviously been through many battles – he even had a magical eye (which was kind of spooky from the way it was moving about.)

Finally, they were released and she sighed in relief as she trudged to her dormitory, ignoring all the looks and questions she was getting.

Silently, Jessalyn got into bed, thinking about the long day, and wondering that if this was just the first day back, what would the rest of the year hold…?

**If you would like a PREVIEW, please let me know with your review!**

_So I know you're probably sick of hearing it, but I'm really, really sorry about the huge delay. I'll try to be quicker on putting out the next chapter! Thank you so much to everyone for putting up with my craziness! :)_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	32. Fourteen

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Just a quick thanks to trini bear, KitKatCyn, FallenAngelBloodyTears, AcPa xox, Vesper and Emma, sara253xxx, angelvan105, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, gilmorefreak23, deideitk, Aura. Brightside, darkrusnik05, twilightjen, clamaraa, marydidlaugh, Lady Isabelle Black, and Cheertastic978.  
_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 32:**

**Fourteen**

Making her way through the halls on Saturday, September 22, Jessalyn was unusually quiet.

"Jess, are you okay?" Ellena asked, startling her red-haired friend in the process.

"I'm fine. Just…thinking," she replied softly.

"Well, stop thinking and let's get going! I'm hungry!" Taryn urged. And, almost despite for herself, Jessalyn laughed. True, she _was _hungry herself as well…she had, after all, skipped breakfast due to sleeping late.

However, as the three girls turned to enter the Great Hall, Harry came up behind her.

"Happy Birthday, Jessalyn!" he exclaimed, his emerald eyes sparkling as his sister turned to face him.

"Thanks," she replied, hugging him swiftly.

"I was going to tell you at breakfast, but you weren't there." He continued.

"Probably deep in the dark dungeons," Ron muttered.

"As a mater of fact, I was," she said, eyes narrowing slightly before turning back to her brother, laughing a bit internally at Hermione's quiet rebuke.

"I slept late today since we don't have classes," she explained.

"Can you sit with us today?" Harry asked, glancing at the other two Slytherin girls, slight suspicion in his eyes.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?" she asked, confused as she faced her friends.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Ellena asked quietly.

"It – it ever really crossed my mind…never seemed important."

"What never seemed important?" a newcomer's voice asked, and Jessalyn groaned, noting that the Gryffindors stiffened at the same time.

"Did you know it's her birthday?" Taryn cried, turning on Malfoy.

"What? You mean today? Why is it that I've known you for three years and didn't know when it was?"

"Like I said, it never seemed important…it was never a big deal," she persisted, not meeting his gaze.

"Not impor – " he started to say, before cursing under his breath and muttering,

"I'm going to kill them."

"Draco, calm down," she begged quietly.

"I'm gong to sit with Harry. I'll see you later," she said, her voice still soft, giving him a weak little smile before taking her brother's hand and gong over to the Gryffindor table.

A few people stared at her while others didn't even give her a second glance. Harry and Ron took their seats across from her while Hermione sat next to her.

"Jess, why did Malfoy react the way he did? Who does he want to kill?" Harry asked, perplexed by his enemy's reaction.

"The Dursleys. He – he kinda found out more then I meant for him to over the summer," she explained.

"What _exactly_ does he know?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You know already what he saw at the house. Well, then…he gave me my own room. You can imagine my reaction. Between those two things alone, along with the bruises on my wrists, he figured it out himself. I just – I just confirmed it for him," she confessed, looking down at her lap, ashamed.

"So what, did he dump you and tell his father?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Ron, if he had done that, then why would he have bothered to find out what she was talking about?" Hermione reasoned; Jessalyn shot her a grateful look in response.

"He took it fairly well, all things considered. And his parents don't know, though they might be suspicious. I – I didn't realize I would be going to the World Cup with them." She admitted, embarrassed. Harry, who had gone pale, noticed this.

"Jessalyn, what's done is done. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I got you something," he said earnestly, before trying to change the subject.

"Really? Like…something real?" she asked excitedly, glad to the distraction. Harry laughed.

"Yes Jess, something real," he replied, pulling out a box of chocolates.

"It's from Honeydukes," he said, unsure why his sister's face fell.

"Thanks Harry," she replied softly, before rising to her feet. Puzzled, Harry followed her out of the Great Hall.

"Jessalyn…please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. Sighing, she turned to him and buried her face in his chest, surprising her brother greatly.

"I didn't want him to know," she mumbled. Harry's gaze softened as he looked down at her.

"What's done is done. You can't change the fact that he knows. But, if today's reaction is any indication, it seems as if it only brought the two of you closer…though I have to say, that's not something I'm particularly happy about." He said, and Jessalyn looked up at him, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Jess, of all people, do you _really _haveto be friends with him?"

"I – Harry, it just sort of happened. I didn't _plan_ to like him but – please, try to understand. Being a Slytherin isn't exactly a picnic," she admitted, taking her brother's hand in hers and leading him on a random walk.

"What _exactly_ do you mean? They're not giving you a hard time, are they?"

"We've been through this, I'm your sister, of _course_ it's not easy. I'm a half-blood too. I – I just don't know anymore. I like Slytherin, but it's not – well, "it's not easy being green.""

"C'mon, cheer up – it's your birthday for Merlin's sake!" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the entrance and without willing to hear another protest, pulled her towards the Quidditch pitch.

Grabbing his broom and a spare from the Gryffindor locker room, he gave his to Jessalyn.

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully. When her brother nodded, she mounted the broom and rocketed into the sky, Harry close behind her.

The two siblings stayed in the air an hour or two, chasing each other around and just spending time together, making up for when they couldn't. After returning the brooms, the two walked back up to the castle slowly, Harry's arm around his sister's petite body, she leaning into him as the sun began to set behind them.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered, causing him to look down at her.

"Anytime Jess," he murmured back. The two walked in silence, until a voice caused both of them to turn. Immediately, Harry tensed, and pulled his sister close to him out of instinct. And, much to his surprise, she didn't try to pull away.

"What do you want Draco?" she asked, but her tone was neutral.

"Can you come back to the common room now?" he inquired, but his gaze was not on her, but on her brother.

"I – I guess. That okay with you?" she replied, looking for an answer from Harry. The Potter boy was silent for a moment, before sighing and replying.

"Yeah, go ahead," he consented, albeit a bit grudgingly.

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging him quickly, before walking quickly in order to catch up with her blonde friend, who had already started back towards the castle.

When she entered the common room, everything seemed to be normal except…except that even for the dungeons, it was far too dark. Then suddenly, a light shone in the far right corner. When her eyes finally adjusted, she read a banner that said _Happy Birthday Jessalyn!_ Underneath it stood Ellena, Taryn, Blaise,…and Draco.

"Thank you," she whispered stunned as she looked around. Sweets had been brought in.

"Jessalyn, the truth – why didn't you tell us?" Draco asked, coming up behind her as the "party" started to get into full swing.

"Draco, you now know about my home life – between the two of us, I don't think my relatives even know when my birthday is," she admitted, and he finally realized why she didn't think it was important…why she didn't feel as if _she_ were important.

"Well that changes…today," he declared.

"Draco, I – I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you. It – "

"Don't be – I understand after what you said on the Express. I'll try – but I'm telling you right now that I'm probably _not_ going to get along with your brother any time soon." He said, and to his surprise, Jessalyn laughed.

"Alright. And thank you – this is, quite obviously, more then anyone's ever done for me."

Draco just nodded, before joining the others in a brief celebration, before heading off to bed, his mind on a particular red-haired girl the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Jessalyn couldn't believe what her friends had put together – particularly Draco.

This year had gone from bad to great in a matter of weeks…now she only hoped it wouldn't' take a turn for the worst…

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	33. The Madness of MadEye Moody

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Just a quick thanks to KitKatCyn, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, trini bear, Allen Pitt, ZeLuNatic22, xxlilmusicxx, AnimatedAbbie, Cardazzo, valkirevixen, vmarslovahhh18, KittyKat98, The Emerald Doe, AnImEfReAk4994, zannet88, 2featherbraids, and Hammerchuckery._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 33:**

**The Madness of Mad-Eye Moody**

Jessalyn sighed. Classes were getting harder –and this year she had new classes as well; Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and Ancient Runes with Professor Babbling. They were hard, but worth it – and Harry _wasn't_ taking the latter subject. Suddenly, she heard a very familiar voice – except the tone wasn't what she was used to hearing – it was sneering and taunting. And that could _not_ be a good thing.

Draco was taunting Ron about an article in the newspaper about his parents. Jessalyn saw Harry give a retort while trying to stop his friend from lunging at Malfoy. Worried, the Potter girl stood and joined the crowd quickly forming around the boys. Then, just as Harry turned around, a white flash shot very close to Harry's head…from Draco's wand. Growing angry, she started to say something when Moody's voice rang out.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Jessalyn spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. Jessalyn just gaped as the people around her started laughing.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. As Moody bounced her friend higher and higher, Jessalyn's anger and disbelief grew.

"Stop it!" she cried finally, pushing to the front of the crowd, causing many people to stare at her.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Stop it! You're hurting him! This is entirely unfair!" she screamed, willing her new teacher to stop as she ignored her brother.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it, missy?" Moody retorted, eyeing her closely. Taking a deep breath, she stood her ground, and removed her wand from inside her robes.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she whispered, but, somehow, Moody's wand didn't even twitch.

"Sir, please, stop this!" she continued to beg.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books. Jessalyn sighed in semi-relief; _she_ would put a stop to this.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing. Immediately, Jessalyn rushed over to him, but he shrugged her off while glaring daggers at Moody.

Then, seizing Malfoy's arm, he dragged him towards the dungeons, quite obviously humiliated. The crowd began to disperse, some muttering comments about her.

"Jess, why'd you try to stop Moody? He deserved it," Harry said, coming up behind her.

"No he didn't, Harry. A bout of detentions, yes; but _that_? No – no one deserves that kind of humiliation."

"Whatever. C'mon mate, let's go," Ron said, and with one last look at his sister, Harry left.

Jessalyn just stared after her brother – she expected this behavior from Ron, but certainly not from Harry…did he really think that poorly of her friend? Brushing her hair from her eyes, she headed towards the dungeons, hoping to catch her friend before he entered the common room.

As it was, luck was with her, and she managed to do just that.

"Draco! Draco, are you okay? I – I'm so sorry," she said softly, coming up beside him.

"I'm fine, Jessalyn! Don't worry about it," he replied rudely.

"Ar –are you sure? I mean –"

"Just drop it already!" he yelled, turning on her, breathing heavily.

"I help you. I'm trying to make sure you're okay; and this is the response I get? Thanks. Thanks a lot," she said, her voice trying to hide the pain she felt. Looking at his friend, his anger quickly subsiding, Draco leaned against the wall, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Jess, I – I'm sorry. I just – I've never been that _humiliated_ in my life; but you – you yelled at a _teacher _to help me. No one's ever done anything like that for me before," he admitted, gazing into the corridor without really seeing; then his eyes snapped to Jessalyn.

"You – you tried disarming him – an ex-Auror _and_ our new teacher. That – that takes some guts," he said, almost amazement in his voice. Jessalyn blushed.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "But I – I just couldn't let him do that to you," she confessed, conviction in her voice.

"C'mon – let's go inside. That is, if you're okay to," she said, her blush deepening as she looked down at her feet.

"I'll be fine. But…just one thing. Moody may give you a hard time because of what you did for me," Draco warned. "Be careful."

"I will," she promised and, after a moment, she continued, her voice quiet, "Thank you," she said sincerely. _Why did it seem that Draco cared for her more then Harry? That…that just wasn't right._

Putting his arm around her, Draco said the password (Serpent's Soul) and the two went inside, trying to ignore all the stares that they were receiving.

"Are you sure you're okay, Draco? I mean, you – "

"Drakey, I was so worried!" an unpleasantly familiar voice screeched. Jessalyn cringed, and could have sworn she saw her friend do the same.

"What do you want, Pansy?" he asked tiredly.

"Are you okay? He was just _horrible_ to do that to you!" she continued in her whiny voice.

"Funny; I didn't see _you_ try to defend him," Jessalyn sneered coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_I_ have more tact then that. _I_ know not to challenge a professor," Pansy replied haughtily; Jessalyn snorted.

"You know, I really don't know _how_ you got into Slytherin, since you're quiet obviously not cunning at all," Jessalyn said. "Everyone knows that you want Draco as your boyfriend, but guess what? He's not interested, so why don't you do everyone a favor and leave us alone!"

By now, everyone was staring at the three, and, to her amazement, a round of applause started following her mini speech. Draco's jaw had dropped, before he put his arm around her and led her away from a stunned Pansy.

"_That_ was brilliant! Thank you," he declared, causing Jessalyn to blush furiously.

"But seriously…are you okay now?" she asked, trying to divert the attention from herself. Malfoy chuckled.

"I'm fine, Jess, really. Now come on, how about a game of cards?" he suggested, and readily she agreed.

Blaise watched his two friends carefully, smirking to himself beside a sulking Pansy Parkinson. He just knew something was going to happen sooner or later between the two. However, for the person beside him, she was going to get that filthy little half-blood if it was the last thing she did…

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	34. Picking of the Champions

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Just a quick thanks to KitKatCyn, Bookiesue, Scarlett Angelica Potter, panneler-san, fallenangel396, Brook- Lucas- Fan- 23, Allen Pitt, angelvan105, Laura2497, CirqueDuSoleilNerdXD, SadieKaneNico39, Kill This Account XD, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Jinx0993, shinigamigymnast13, Seras16, ashleymariestel, and aliceangel21._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 34:**

**Picking of the Champions**

Unfortunately, Draco had been right; Moody was in no way happy with her for standing up to him against Draco. However, he admitted that she had guts, and therefore he often picked on her for demonstrations – though whether to punish or promote her, Jessalyn didn't know,…but she got the feeling it was the former. Actually, despite him being an ex-Auror and someone Dumbledore trusted, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about him…

* * *

After her birthday, Jessalyn felt better, knowing now the truth. However, she couldn't keep her mind totally in focus – the picking of the champions was coming up, and she had a bad feeling about it.

"Honestly, what's wrong with us?" Ellena whispered to the other two as the three Slytherin third-year girls made their way down to the Great Hall, passing a group of the Beauxbatons girls, giggling and looking at a group of Durmstrang boys from afar, who were, by coincidence, eying them back.

"Perhaps we're just too young?" Jessalyn suggested, though her voice was filled with doubt.

"Whatever…who cares about boys?" Taryn said. But though her friends murmured in agreement, Jessalyn couldn't stop her mind from wandering towards a certain blonde…_But – but she was too young for that, wasn't she?…not to mention Harry would kill her…and besides, they were just friends…right?_

As they took their seats in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, the pit in her stomach grew, but she tried to push it aside.

"What are you nervous about? You're brother's underage, he couldn't possibly have entered," Ellena said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Macnair, you obviously don't pay very much attention if you think that's going to stop Potter from being in the tournament," Draco sneered, coming to sit on Jessalyn's other side.

"My brother has the worst luck – why should this year be any different?" she asked, only half-joking.

"Touché," Blaise chimed from across the table, smirking slightly.

"Now the only question is, are you going to be joining him this year or not?" the Italian boy continued, and Jessalyn chuckled, albeit a bit half-heartedly; because if this year _was_ going to be like every other year, then of course she was going to help her brother if she could. Jessalyn sighed…why was a Potter's life so complicated?

The clapping of Dumbledore's hands brought her attention to the front of her room.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness.

The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting… A few people kept checking their watches…

From her peripheral vision, she saw Draco trying to look unimpressed, but his eyes showed a much different story. And, despite herself, Jessalyn grinned…Draco was just as excited about this as everyone else, he just wanted to keep up his "image", whatever that was. But her grin faded as she thought about that again…his stupid image. It was his stupid ego of himself that was preventing any real feelings between them – not that there was anything between them, of course.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Jessalyn's eyes widened and she leaned forward in anticipation. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

Krum rose from a few seats down, and she could have sword she saw Taryn leaning forward, eying him carefully. _So much for "who cares about boys?"_ Beside her, Draco congratulated the older boy as he rose. As the famed boy went through the designated doors, the glowing goblet turned red again and a second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

A pretty girl with silvery-blonde hair rose gracefully to her feet and practically danced to the front of the room, before she too disappeared through the "champion's" door. Jessalyn sighed – she would have been blind not to notice that most every boys' eyes were on her. What she did _not_ notice was that Draco Malfoy's eyes were not on the Beauxbatons champion, but on Jessalyn instead, who, in his mind, was pretty in her own way…not that he was going to tell her that anytime soon. It would ruin their friendship and give reason for his father to hurt her if he ever found out. Draco internally sighed…it would seem as if he really did have to choose, just like she had told him. _His image or her_.

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Jessalyn applauded politely with everyone else as the handsome Hufflepuff boy rose to his feet and followed the two prior champions' footsteps up the aisle and through the door.

Now was the real decision…because Jessalyn had a horrible feeling that Harry wasn't out of danger for the year quite yet. Her eyes were trained on the goblet, and as it turned red for a fourth time, she groaned.

"What is it, Jess?" Draco asked, but she just pointed to the goblet just as a fourth piece of parchment was propelled out, and she muttered darkly,

"Why must you always be right?"

"Now do you see my point?" Draco inquired sarcastically, rolling his eyes in disgust and…jealously?

And indeed, Draco and Blaise had been correct, for the next moment, Professor Dumbledore was reading, much to the surprise and shock of everyone there, the name of the fourth champion. And sure enough, the name on that piece of parchment was _Harry Potter_.

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE A PREVIEW, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WITH YOUR REVIEW! Thanks for being patient!**

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	35. New Friendships Form

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Just a quick thanks to redmagica, Allen Pitt, KitKatCyn, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, marydidlaugh, Angeena, JennLD, fallenangel396, The Sovereign Lord of Darkness, RyanWolfe96, loves beauty, OneReaderAmongMany, Magik Dreamer, london265, xSingerDream,_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 35:**

**New Friendships Form**

Jessalyn grumbled and rolled over, opening her eyes wearily…and saw the time. Bolting out of bed, now wide awake, she dressed quickly and rushed to first period double Potions. _Thank Merlin the Slytherin dormitories were close to the dungeon classrooms._ Breathing deeply, she entered the classroom nervously. The class was unfortunately already working when she entered.

"Sorry, Professor," she said, going over to the desk. He gave her a curt nod and gave his orders.

"Go join Ms. Weasley and Mr. Creevey."

"Yes sir," she replied, walking over to join her Gryffindor classmates, amazed that she hadn't gotten detention. Lowering her head, she dropped her bag to the floor and asked in a low voice,

"What can I do?"

They looked up, startled.

"Snape said to join you," she explained.

"You're Harry's sister, right?" Creevey asked.

"Yup! that would be me!" she answered, humor and annoyance reflected in her tone.

"I'm Jessalyn," she continued, holding out a hand.

"And you're Ginny and Colin, right?" she asked, nodding to each of them respectively. When the affirmed this, she gave them a mall smile, before continuing to speak.

"So, who wants to do what?"

Somehow, between the three of them, they managed to finish the potion correctly just as the bell rang.

"You know, for a Slytherin, you're not that bad," Colin commented as they were packing up.

"Thanks, I guess. You're not so bad yourself," she replied, but her small smile told him that she didn't mean it to be offensive.

The three walked out of the classroom together, and headed towards the Main Entrance.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking towards the Main Entrance as well, but from the opposite direction. Harry just stared at the three students coming towards him. _Was that really Jessalyn? With Ginny and Colin? Has she _actually_ made friends outside of Slytherin?_

"Did I miss something? Or did you actually manage to make friends outside of Slytherin?" he asked, quite obviously voicing his thoughts.Beside him, Ron's eyes narrowed at the sight of the two younger sisters side by side.

"You can thank Snape for that one. He partnered us together," Jessalyn replied, eyes narrowing just a bit. But she couldn't help but notice from the corner of her eye that a blush was spreading across her new friend's cheeks.

"Now, _if_ you'll excuse me, I've got Herbology right now," she declared, walking past the Gryffindors, now determined to show her brother that she wasn't just his little puppet.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Harry, she I don't think she likes the lack of trust you have in her, and how you always have to have your opinion on her life," Hermione said, berating her friend.

"I'm her brother, Hermione, of course I have to have a say, _especially _since, in case you haven't noticed, our parents are _dead_!" he retorted.

Meanwhile, Ron called Ginny aside, out of earshot of his best friend.

"What _exactly_ do you think you're doing? Being friends with a Slytherin?" he asked, quite obviously angry.

"Ron, she's not just some Slytherin; it's Jessalyn! You know, Harry's sister?"

"She's still a Slytherin, Ginny! And in case you haven't noticed, she's really good friends with Draco Malfoy of all people." Ron pointed out.

"Ron, she's not like the others, surly you've seen that! No – I don't care what you have to say, you're _not_ my mother, and I _will_ be her friend, whether you like it or not!" Ginny retorted angrily, before stalking past her brother and his friends, grabbing Colin's arm on the way – much in the way her new friend had left only moment before.

"What's gotten into her?" Harry asked, watching his friend's sister storm away.

"Dunno; what's with your sister?"

Hermione groaned.

"You don't get it, do you? Just because you're their older brothers doesn't mean they want you trying to control their lives! They're their own people, stop trying to make them like you!" she cried, before she too briskly walked away from her friends.

The two boys looked at each other, confused.

"Have all the girls we know gone insane?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged as the bell rang. Glancing at each other again, the two boys ran for their next class; Divination…on the _other_ side of the castle.

* * *

"Why didn't you wake me?" Jessalyn hissed to her friends as they exited Herbology an hour later.

"We thought you had an alarm set – and besides, you looked like you could you the sleep," Taryn replied warily.

"Next time, please, just wake me. I got lucky today; Snape didn't even give me a detention. But I don't want to push it, _nor_ do I want to miss class. Promise?" Taryn and Ellena sighed, sharing a look before agreeing to the Potter girl's demands.

"So what's going on with you, Weasley and Creevey?" Ellena asked then, still wary of her friend's reaction.

"We're friends now, I guess. Why? Is that going to be a problem?"

"N – no. we're just surprised, is all," Taryn said quickly and the narrowing of Jessalyn's eyes.

"We didn't think you'd be friends with a Mud – ggleborn and a blood-traitor." She continued nervously.

"Well, I am now, and what does it really matter about someone's blood? _I'm_ a half-blood, and you don't have a problem with me," Jessalyn pointed out.

"But that's because you're a Slytherin," Ellena supplied.

"Look," the Potter girl said shortly, stopping and facing her friends.

"I love having you two as friends, but I – well, why can't I have other friends as well? They're really nice, and it'll please Harry to top it all off," she said softly. Because as much as she didn't want or like her brother controlling her life, she couldn't help but admit that she wanted his approval…as of right now, he was all she had left.

"I'll see you later, 'k?" she offered, before heading off to the grounds alone…she needed some time to think and collect her thoughts – to think about the reality of her not-so-fantasy-world.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	36. At the End of the Day

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, moonservant!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to cookie monster2000, NinjaHarryPotter4life, Rochelle. V. L, KitKatCyn, Edward Cullen's Girl, superawesomejennifer- thatme, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Lady Isabelle Black, JennLD, london265, Allen Pitt, Nerdman3000, Nicolle Carstairs, Ormus45, Just Another Jessica, and Fantasy-Mania31._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 36:**

**At the End of the Day**

Jessalyn was in the common room, working on her seemingly never ending mountain of homework when Blaise Zabini came and sat across from her.

"Hey Blaise," she greeted, not looking up.

"Hey. So guess what?" he said.

"I'm so not in the mood right now, Blaise," she snapped back, before immediately looking up at the dark-haired Slytherin.

"I'm sorry, Blaise. I'm just under a lot of stress right now," she said.

"It's fine. I understand. Now, for the news; they've just announced that the Yule Ball will be happening on Christmas Eve. Unfortunately for you, unless asked by someone older then you, first through third years aren't permitted to attend," he explained to her. Jessalyn scowled.

"So what was the point of telling me then?" she asked crossly.

"Because, I do believe that your dear friend will ask you," Blaise teased.

"Who…_Draco_. Blaise, we're – we're just friends. And besides, why would he ask me when he could ask that cow Parkinson?" she retorted sharply. Blaise sighed, all the while grinning.

"All right, whatever you say, Jessalyn. And if he ends up being too much of a git to ask you, then I will so you can go," he said, though he was fairly sure that Draco _would_ ask her in end.

"Really? You – you would do that for me?" she asked, suddenly excited. When her friend nodded, her smile broadened. "Thank you, Blaise," she said sincerely, before her face fell.

"What is it now?" her friend asked, slightly annoyed.

"I – well, no matter who asks me, I wouldn't have anything to wear," she admitted, embarrassed.

"I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy could help you," Blaise mused.

"No, I – I couldn't ask that of her!" Jessalyn exclaimed quickly. Blaise then leaned over the table, lowering his voice.

"Jessalyn, why won't you let anyone do things for you? Why must you always do things on your own?" he asked her, all traces of his mocking gone.

"Because – because that's the way it's always been. My relatives don't exactly care what happens to me. It's always just been Harry and me, but he's as clueless to this kind of thing as I am, not to mention he wouldn't let me go to the ball with you _or_ Draco if he knew beforehand."

"Yeah, no kidding," Draco muttered, plopping down into the seat between the two friends. Blaise shot Jessalyn a knowing look, but she just rolled her eyes.

"What were you talking about?" he asked, looking between the two.

"The Yule Ball," Blaise replied lazily, and Draco scowled.

"Such a stupid idea. I don't even know if I'm going to go," he mumbled. What he didn't notice was how Jessalyn's face fell on that statement.

"I – I'm going to turn in. I'll see you tomorrow," she said quietly, bidding the two boys goodnight. The minute she was out of sight, Blaise turned on his friend.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" he asked sharply.

"Me? What are you talking about?" Malfoy questioned in reply, not having a clue what the Zabini boy was talking about.

"How can you be so blind? Jessalyn wants to go to the ball, and I'm fairly sure she's hoping for you to ask her," he explained. Draco stared at his classmate, stunned.

"You mean – you mean, she likes me. In _that_ way?" Draco managed to stumble out. When Blaise nodded, a grin appeared on the blonde's face, and he leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his hair.

"Wow," he whispered under his breath.

"And I know you like her, too," Blaise said quietly. Draco nodded in confirmation, and Blaise smirked, before leaving his friend to his thoughts. _His work here was done._

The following night, Jessalyn plopped down next to Draco, exhausted.

"Hey," Draco muttered, before taking a good look at her. She looked absolutely dreadful. Not that he would tell her that, of course. He actually wanted to live past this year, thank you very much.

"Hello, Draco," she replied, leaning against him. Though surprised, the blonde wrapped his arm around her as she placed her feet under her, curling up in a ball against him.

Draco stared at the girl reclining against him. She really was beautiful. Maybe Blaise was right. He sighed, not sure what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but then there was Potter to think about. There was no way he would approve of his sister being with him even more. And Draco of all people knew now how much Jessalyn valued her brother's opinion.

Sighing again, he now noticed the even breathing on the young girl, and smiled. She had fallen asleep against him. but then he frowned…he couldn't bring her up to the girls' dormitory, he wasn't allowed in…but he _could_ bring her into his.

Gently moving out from beneath her, careful not to wake the sleeping girl, he lifted her up and carried her to his dorm room, laying her down upon his bed. Then, summoning her night clothes, he laid them on her and used a transfer spell to replace the clothes she was wearing with her night clothes, before carefully folding her uniform and placing it on a nearby stool.

Then, carefully and quietly, so as not to disturb her, he slid onto the opposite side of the bed, and soon fell asleep soundly, as Jessalyn slept on, completely unaware of what had just transpired, her dreams filled with pretty ball gowns…and a mysterious blonde boy who looked an awful lot like the boy currently sleeping next to her.

_IF YOU WOULD LIKE A PREVIEW, LET ME KNOW!_

**In honor of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II_!**

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	37. First

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, moonservant!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to christy86, KitKatCyn, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, sara253xxx, twilightluver3196, JennLD, superawesomejennifer-thatme, angelvan105, Mai Ascot, Katara Melody Cullen, alphachick98, steel-alchemist, king004, london265, nuk1014, xSingerDream, 2coolwriter, Holy Shit. It's A Monkey, and Draco'sgirlxxx._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 37:**

**First**

When Jessalyn awoke, everything was hazy at first before becoming clear. She felt more rested than she had in weeks. She noticed that there was something pale in front of her, with light lines on it. Slowly, she moved her fingers over to the figure, lightly tracing the various lines.

"Enjoying yourself?" a familiar voice asked teasingly, startling her.

She looked up into the face of a smirking Draco Malfoy. And then a surge of panic and fear overcame her. She jumped back from him and onto her hands and knees.

"Wh – what happened? I – I – Draco, _please_ tell me nothing happened last night," she begged, fear and pleading evident in her voice and eyes.

Malfoy just stared at her for a moment, unsure of what she was asking. And then her words sunk in. His eyes widened and he paled. _Did she really think he would take advantage of her like that?_ But as he looked at her again, he realized that she wasn't really accusing him; she was scared – she simply wanted to make sure that she hadn't overstepped her boundaries. And – and her eyes were clouded over in fear, but it didn't look as if it was just now that had put that fear of their position into her. Letting out a slow breath, he replied.

"I – no. Nothing like that happened last night."

"But – then how…?

"Jess, you were so tired last night, you fell asleep in the common room…actually, you fell asleep leaning against me. So I brought you here. I'm sorry if I scared you," he explained. Slowly, she nodded, relief flooding her, clear in her eyes and expression.

"Thank you," she said quietly, sitting back on her knees, head down. "And I'm sorry I accused you of…of…well, you know." She continued, blushing at the thought.

Meanwhile, Draco just watched her, before sighing slightly and getting up, coming around to "her" side of the bed. Gently, he took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet, leading her away from his bed, and only stopping when his back was about an inch away from the far wall.

"Jessalyn, look at me," he said, releasing one of her hands and bringing his fingers under her chin, tilting it upward so that her eyes met his. Draco now saw that she was slightly nervous and that some of the fear from before still lingered. But he knew that at that moment, he was more nervous than he had ever been before in his life. But he also knew that as a Malfoy, he had to be the leader.

So quickly, before he could change his mind, he lowered his head and kissed her.

Jessalyn's eyes widened in surprise as Draco's lips touched hers. But strangely enough, she didn't want it to end.

Draco pulled away a moment later and the two just stared at each other as he straightened. Jessalyn touched her lips numbly, still unsure of what had just happened.

"Jessalyn Potter, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her, watching her anxiously as she bit her lip nervously.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked quietly before stepping forward and onto her tip-toes, pressing her lips against his.

"Dra – Whoa!" Someone said from the doorway, causing Jessalyn to pull away quickly, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm going to assume that you don't want me to tell your brother or Pansy?" Blaise Zabini asked. Jessalyn and Draco's eyes widened and they both shook their heads in an emphatic _no_.

"Please don't tell Harry, Blaise," she said, but the dark-haired Slytherin just smirked, before nodding all the same.

"Or Pansy. Or anyone else, for that matter. At least for right now," Malfoy said and his friend nodded again.

"I'll just – uh – leave then," Zabini said, but just as he reached the door, he turned.

"Oh, and Potter? You _might_ want to get changed before coming down to breakfast," he said, causing Jessalyn to realize that she was clad in nothing but a pale green camisole and silver shorts – not the most modest of clothing to say the least.

"I – I thought we didn't do anything last night," she said nervously, not meeting her new boyfriend's eye.

"We didn't. I summoned your clothes and did a transfer–transform spell."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess," she replied, obviously uncomfortable.

Slowly, he tipped her head upward again, thinking that if his father were to find out what he was doing and how "soft" he was acting, (and to a half–blood, no less,) he would receive a huge lecture from Lucius on not disgracing the family name.

But as his hand made its way into her tangled red hair, she put her right hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Draco, please…promise me that we won't go too far too quickly," she said, her face now the same shade as her hair, but her apprehensiveness showed through.

Draco hesitated for a moment, before nodding slowly, knowing what he was giving up and not really caring for once.

"I understand," he said…and for once, he truly did.

The two were silent for a minute, grey eyes meeting green ones before Jessalyn realized something.

"So does this mean that we're going to the Yule Ball together?" she asked hopefully. When he nodded, she squealed, (something she _never_ did) but was soon cut off by Draco's lips meeting hers again.

And this time, she didn't dare pull away.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	38. Confidents

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Just a quick thanks to The Emerald Doe, angelvan105, fowlgirl19, panneler-san, Rmeyer90, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, The Net Of Heaven, Reedy-Girl, Sara and Kisa, JennLD, sara253xxx, satsuki75, dietcokeaddict97, dashnod, orb90, Penguin Lord0029, cissyb, xSingerDream, KitKatCyn, Z Oreo, Sheridan Rene, and sobreyra274._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 37:**

**Confidents**

Extremely happy, Jessalyn practically floated towards the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. This was something she just _had_ to share with her friend.

It was only when she got there, did she remember that she couldn't actually go and get the red-head herself. Sighing, she waited. Luckily, she was only kept waiting a few moments before two boys came out. The first was a sandy-haired boy who spoke with a thick Irish accent. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the Slytherin crest upon her robes. Jessalyn vaguely recalled Harry mentioning something about an Irish roommate, but nothing else, except that his last name was something along the name of Flynn. The boy's companion, however, was looking at her oddly. This boy was a good head and then some taller then his friend, with dark skin and brown eyes. Thomas, if she was remembering correctly, was his name.

"Did you need something?" the latter of the two asked her.

"Yes. I was wondering if Ginny and perhaps Hermione were in there," she inquired of them.

"And why would ye want to be knowin' that?" Flynn questioned sharply. Jessalyn sighed in annoyance.

"Because they're my friends," she explained impatiently.

"You look really familiar," Thomas noted.

"I _do_ go to school here too, you know," Jessalyn responded wryly. Thomas chuckled.

"No, I mean, I feel as if I've seen you somewhere else," he muttered, thinking for a moment.

"Seamus, doesn't she look like the woman in the picture on Harry's nightstand?" he said suddenly turning to his friend. Seamus, as was his name, looked her over before shrugging.

"I wonder why…" Thomas mused aloud.

"Perhaps that's because Lily Potter is my mother," Jessalyn supplied, and both boys looked at her in surprise.

"_You're_ Harry's sister?"

"In the flesh and blood," she replied in amusement.

"Well, guess that answers why you're friends with Gryffindors then," Seamus muttered.

"Dean Thomas," the taller of the two said, holding out his hand to her. "And this git is Seamus Finnigan. We're in your brother's year," he explained, starting the introductions. The Potter girl took his hand, replying in much the same manner.

"Jessalyn Potter. Nice to meet you," she replied. "Now, could you possibly – "

"Jess! What are you doing here?" an all too familiar voice asked, coming up behind her.

"I'm looking for Ginny and Hermione, Harry, that's all," she explained, annoyed.

"I'm here, what's up?" Ginny asked suddenly from behind her, and Jessalyn turned in surprise, before glancing at Dean.

"Thanks," she said quickly to him, and he nodded to her. Smiling at him, the Slytherin girl grabbed her friend's wrist and started dragging her away.

"Jess, why won't you tell me what's going on?" Harry asked. Jessalyn sighed impatiently.

"Harry, you may be my brother, but there are some things you do _not_ need to know. And this is one of those times. This is girl talk…no offense," she replied. Harry groaned, holding up his hands in defeat.

"Hermione's in the library," he directed, and her eyes narrowed.

"Thanks. Oh, and Harry? Don't even _think_ of following us," she threatened, her voice lowering, before she guided Ginny away.

Not surprisingly, it didn't take long to locate Hermione once in the library, considering she was surrounding by mountains of books.

"Can I talk to the two of you?" she asked, and Hermione, though startled, moved the books to make way for her friends.

"So, I know you're not going to approve, but can you just promise to hear me out?" she started off by saying, suddenly hesitant. The two Gryffindor girls shared a look before nodding.

"Okay, well, last night I apparently fell asleep in the common room, and – "

"What do you mean _apparently_?" Hermione questioned, suspicion in her voice.

"Well…when I woke up, I was sleeping next to Draco Malfoy. But I promise, nothing like that happened," she quickly reassured her friends before continuing.

"Anyway, he explained what had happened and he, well, he kissed me and then asked me to be his girlfriend," she said in a rush, red creeping up on her cheeks, excitement all around her once again.

"Really?" Ginny asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, but…can you both do me a favor and promise you won't tell my brother? Harry would kill me," she asked of them, suddenly nervous again. Ginny nodded at once, understanding completely, but Hermione looked hesitant.

"Are you sure he's not just playing you? I mean," she began, looking at Ginny again. "This doesn't exactly sound like the Malfoy we know."

"Hermione, I know that but…I – I can't explain it, but he's different when it's just us. And besides, it's not like I'm some girl who's going to succumb to his every whim," she explained reasonably, and Hermione could certainly attest to that. Sighing, she nodded.

"So was he a good kisser?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded, horrified as Jessalyn blushed, even more so as she nodded. Her classmate squealed.

"So are you going to the Yule Ball together?" Hermione questioned then. Jessalyn nodded, her face falling.

"I'm hoping Harry won't find out until then," she admitted.

"What's wrong?" Hermione inquired, noticing the girl's sudden sadness.

"I – well, I won't have anything to wear. I mean, I can't exactly ask Harry for advice, and I'm not allowed to go to Hogsmeade – the Dursleys never signed my permission slip," she explained quietly.

The three girls were thoughtfully silent for a few moments.

"Thanks anyway, but I'll figure something out," Jessalyn said finally, beginning to get up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny questioned.

"Back to my dorm to grab my stuff. I've got three essays all due Tuesday," she explained quickly.

"I've got extra parchment if you want some help," Hermione offered. Smiling, the three girls were soon immersed in the wonderful world of homework.

* * *

"Ginny?" Hermione called out, knocking on the door to the third-year girls' dormitory. The red-head beckoned her friend in.

"What do you say to helping me pick out a dress for Jessalyn. Nothing too Slytherin of course – Harry would have our heads," Hermione asked, and Ginny grinned.

"I think it's a great idea. But do you think she'll accept it? You know how stubborn she can be sometimes," Ginny mused.

"Yeah, I think that, at least in this instance, we'll be fine. And if she offers to pay for it, we'll tell her it was a Christmas present from us," Hermione answered immediately, (of course…it _was _Hermione after all!) Ginny nodded in agreement. Both girls were suddenly looking forward to the next Hogsmeade weekend a whole lot more.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	39. Surprise!

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to my new absolutely amazing beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to cissyb, Allen Pitt, angelvan105, KitKatCyn, krasni, sobreyra274, JennLD, Earn, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, paiza, PigwidgeonHedwig7, toshiba27, Lala girl in lala land, PigwidgeonHedwig7, Mrs. Nicole Malfoy, Woodland Spirit, krasni, gaara king of the sand, Rose Marley, Annabeth Luxa Potter, mmmgirl13, and Lrose000._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 38:**

**Surprise!**

When Jessalyn awoke the following morning, her first sight was of two familiar girls standing side by side, talking in hushed voices.

"Jess! You're finally awake!" Taryn cried.

"Yeah, I – wait, _finally_?"

"Before you worry, it's a Sunday," Ellena assured her.

"Oh."

There was silence, before Ellena spoke again.

"Look, Jess, we're sorry for the way we've been acting. It's just – our fathers are always meeting up and we were surprised when you made friends with Weasley and Creevey. But we're over it now," she said sincerely.

"I – I understand. And I'm sorry for ditching you," Jessalyn replied. Smiling, the three girls sat upon the red-head's bed.

"So…what's going on between you and Malfoy?" Taryn prodded suddenly, causing her to blush.

"As of yesterday morning, we're – well, he's officially my boyfriend," she replied, the other two smiled, Taryn squealing.

"So you're going to the Yule Ball then, right?" Ellena asked.

"Yeah…" She said, but her voice was distant again.

"Who else knows?" Taryn asked, oblivious to her friend's discomfort.

"Ginny and Hermione. Oh, and Blaise," she answered.

"Why them?"

"I – I told them because I needed to tell someone. And this way, they'll know so they can _hopefully_ keep my brother out of the loop. And Blaise was pushing us together anyway," she explained.

"So what are you going to where?" Taryn asked, and Ellena rolled her eyes.

"I – I don't know," Jessalyn said curtly, turning away. "I – I'll see you later," she continued, before getting up and making her way up to the common room.

"I think we need to go talk to a couple of Gryffindor girls," Ellena said once Jess was out of ear shot.

* * *

The two Slytherins found their objects of discussion in the library, thankfully.

"You're Jessalyn's friends, right?" Taryn asked, trying to keep her voice from being too condescending.

"Yes, why?" Hermione replied warily.

"We know you know about her and Draco Malfoy. We also know she doesn't have anything to wear for the Yule Ball. Were you planning anything?" Ellena explained.

"What's it to you?' Ginny inquired.

"We want to help her too," Ellena said before Taryn could cut in with a snide comment.

"What if we met at the dress shop in Hogsmeade next weekend? We'll pick something out together and the two of you can sneak it into her trunk," Hermione supplied reasonably. The Slytherin girls exchanged a quick glance before nodding once.

"That could work. Ten, then?" Taryn said.

"Ten," Ginny and Hermione agreed. After the Slytherins left, Ginny continued to speak. "Well that was odd." Hermione shrugged, but went back to her work anyways.

* * *

The following afternoon after classes, Jessalyn and Draco, along with Blaise were headed down to the lake. Normally, Crabbe and Goyle would be tagging along, but Draco had somehow managed to make them go elsewhere.

The three Slytherins stopped underneath a tree, shading themselves from the unusal heat of the sun on a fall day.

"Were you really not interested in going to the ball?" Jessalyn asked out of nowhere as she leaned back, glancing over at the lake, sparkling in the light as the sun danced over it.

"Jess, I've been taught stuff like that since I was old enough to walk. And it didn't sound very exciting. But now…" he replied, before pulling her towards him, leaning in for a snog.

"Draco, not…here," she tried to say, but the blonde refused to listen. Blaise just smirked as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, waiting for them to finish.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were headed down to Hagrid's hut, discussing one of Hermione's essays and their classes in general. Hermione glanced over to where the Slytherins were sitting, and, in an effort to distract Harry and Ron, she tried swerving their path, attempting to change topics to that of Quidditch when Harry suddenly spotted his sister from a distance.

"And then she goes…what the _hell_! He's snogging my sister!" Harry seethed, storming towards them.

"Harry! Harry, just wait, they're – " Hermione pleaded, trying to stop her friend.

"Malfoy! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing! Get away from my sister!" he screamed.

Draco stood up, and made to step forward, but Jessalyn beat him to it, stepping in front of him.

"No, you listen to me, Harry! I'm dating him, and you can't keep telling me what to do!" she cried.

"You – you're _dating_ him! But…but –"

"But _nothing_, Harry. I'll do what I like with or without your permission. Can't you just be happy for me? For once?" she pleaded, her voice quieting at the end as she stared at him, before brushing past her brother, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Thanks anyway Hermione, but it seems as if us Potters are just too nosy and stubborn for our own good," she remarked, before leading the troop of Slytherins to the Great Hall.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" Harry asked incredulously, rounding on his friend.

"She didn't want me to tell you. And honestly, I can see why," Hermione retorted, before following Jessalyn, leaving an angry and bewildered Harry Potter behind.

When Jessalyn walked into the dormitory, two weeks later, after yet another row with her brother, she was surprised to find a small pile of gifts at the end of her bed. Curious, she walked over and opened the large box first, gasping in surprise. It was a beautiful light purple dress, with beading and an opening, revealing a flimsy material of the same color. Opening the second box, she found matching two-inch heals and a card.

_For your special night. See you there!_

_(Oh, and don't tell your brother!)_

_~Hermione and Ginny_

"The last box is from us," Ellena said from behind Jessalyn.

The third box contained jewelry set, a beautiful star and heat pendant necklace, with a matching small charm bracelet and hair piece. Jessalyn's eyes swam with tears.

"Thank you. I – how?" she stuttered out, and the two came to embrace her in a big group hug.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present," Taryn whispered.

At that moment, surrounded by her friends, her brother and troubles were forgotten as she imagined what she was now sure was going to be a night to remember forever.

_Links to her dress and necklace on profile!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	40. Ashamed

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to my new absolutely amazing beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to dashnod, clovetf, angelvan105, Tamora Pierce Addict, truthfulbadger, anglaissam, ShawdowOfMyLight, el-mojorro-jamala, and Allen Pitt._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 38:**

**Ashamed**

Hermione and Jessalyn were walking along the grounds when the younger girl suddenly paused.

"Hermione…is Harry ashamed of me?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Hermione asked, shocked. Jessalyn's eyes refused to meet hers, and the two sat down upon the soft grass.

What they didn't realize was that Harry and Ron were coming up behind them from a distance, but stopped at the question, Harry wanting to hear more.

"Jessalyn, why in the world would Harry be ashamed of you?"

"Because I'm not living up to his expectations. No, listen, Hermione! I – I remember when Harry came home after his first year here. He was so excited to tell me everything. About how great Gryffindor was, and who to avoid and how much time we were going to get to spend together away from the Dursleys. And then practically none of that actually came true. Don't you remember? For almost a month, and all of first year apparently, he didn't say _anything_ me; he didn't tell anyone who I was to him," she reminded the older girl.

"I know it may seem that way, but I really doubt that your brother's ashamed of you. I think it's more like he doesn't know where his innocent little sister went," Hermione tried to explain.

"If you're happy, I think he will be, too," Hermione stated confidently, though her voice was soft.

But Jessalyn merely shook her head, turning away slightly. Suddenly, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Harry standing over her, a pained look upon his face.

Quietly, so as not to yet alert Jessalyn, the two friends switched places, Hermione leading Ron away grudgingly from the two siblings.

"Jess?" Harry finally said, and she looked over her shoulder quickly to see Harry, before hurriedly looking away again, picking at the grass flowing by her feet, just to have something to do.

"Jessalyn, why would you ever think that I didn't care about you? That I'm ashamed of you?"

"You're always angry with me now. You…things are _nothing_ like how they used to be," she said.

"Of course they're not. But that doesn't mean that my care for you has changed," he told her, still puzzled as to why he would think that.

"But you always seem so disappointed in me," she pointed out. Harry sighed again, turning slightly.

"Jess, I…I just want what's best for the both of us. And I guess I never stopped to think that where you are right now _is_ best for you," he admitted.

"Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm going to go against other people just because of their blood. I – what you don't seem to understand is that for the year you were gone, I finally had to fend for myself, by myself, _without_ your help. in order to survive, I guess I adopted a Slytherin attitude, which, by itself, isn't necessarily a bad thing," she explained, and suddenly, everything began to fall into place. Finally, Harry nodded, silent as the pieces fell into the puzzle.

"Do you really like Malfoy?" he asked, an undertone of loathing evident.

"Yes. I – I don't know how to explain it, but the way he is around you…he's not like that around me. He's actually nice then, and he cares," she said thoughtfully and carefully.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Harry said.

"I know. But Harry; lately you've been acting like you're my father. I – I want you back to being my brother, to being the person who I always turned to," she confessed. Nodding once more, Harry wrapped his arm around her, and she in turn leaned into him. The two were silence once more.

"Promise me you'll be careful on Saturday," she said suddenly, causing him to groan.

"I'll be fine. Between the two of us, Hermione, Ron, and me have it all figured out," he told her and immediately he felt her relax.

"I know you've been having horrid nightmares," she stated, startling Harry.

"What – how…"

"I don't know how, but I can tell. It's – well, I can sense when you have them, because I see parts of things, too," she said, trying to explain what was still a mystery to her.

"What are you seeing?" Harry asked, suddenly scared; he didn't want his sister going through what he was.

"Well, it's all blurry, and the images go in and out, but I see this really big snake, an old man, and a pale arm with the dark mark. That's about it," she said. Harry's eyes widened.

"That – those are part of the reoccurring nightmare I've been having!" he exclaimed, drawing her closer to him, almost as if to protect her.

"Jess, I – I am so sorry," he choked out.

"Why? It's not your fault!" she said. The two looked at each other for just a moment, before Jessalyn leaned back into him.

The two siblings stayed like that for a while, up until the sun set that night.

Finally, just before they got up, Harry spoke again.

"Never again. I don't ever want you to think I'm ashamed of you," he whispered fiercely.

She nodded and the two walked up to the castle, _almost_ as if nothing had ever come between them in the first place.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	41. The First Family Task

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to mywonderful beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to clovetf, Allen Pitt, vampirewithwolfeyes, JuicyLucy921, angelvan105, Naty Fofy, Edwina B. Karch, ForeverWhitlockDarlin, artemisrocks124, Mrs. 11th, mehouston2, Phi Flower Princess, LoveTheNyah,_****_JesusFreak98, TeamVulturi1998,_** **____****__****_Crystal - Cola,_** TheGleekFromDeathlyHallows, HiddenDemigod, mehouston2, I'mAFirestarter, mollylou123, ninjatechbackstage, and DJDvampgirlp227.

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 39:**

**The First (Family) Task**

Saturday came all too soon in Jessalyn's opinion. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous and scared. The tasks of the Tri-Wizard tournament were meant to test the champions, that much was certain.

"Relax. He'll be fine; he's good at getting through these types of situations." Draco said, trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"I – I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried," she told him. "I'm going to see him," she announced suddenly, though not to Draco's surprise.

"Fine. I'll save you a seat," Draco replied, albeit a bit grudgingly. Jessalyn nodded once, and took off for the white tent in the distance.

Slowing as she reached the entrance, the young girl took a deep breath, nervous, before opening the flap and going inside.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said from behind her, and Jessalyn whirled around to find Cedric Diggory staring down at her, suspicion in his eyes.

"Yes, actually; I'm looking for Harry," she replied, her voice slightly guarded.

"And why – " the older boy began to ask, eyeing her house crest.

"Because she's my sister," Harry interrupted, coming up behind her. Cedric looked surprised.

"You're related?" he said, looking between the two siblings, who nodded.

"Sorry," he said finally.

"Don't worry about it. And good luck," she replied, a hint of arrogance still in her voice. For as much as she didn't want to be known as "Harry Potter's Little Sister," in some ways it would just be a lot easier if everyone knew who she was. But of course they didn't…because compared to him, _she_ wasn't important. Then again…if it kept her out of events like these, then it was just as well.

Cedric gave her a curt nod, before leaving the Potters alone; seemingly deep in thought as he went.

"I'll be fine," Harry said immediately.

"That doesn't exactly reassure me," she replied, causing her brother to chuckle.

"Trust me," he imported, but Jessalyn only raised an eyebrow.

"That makes me trust you even less," she stated and, for a moment at least, Harry's fear and anxiety drifted away.

Wrapping his arms around her, Harry pulled his sister close.

"It'll all work out in the end. I promise," he whispered, not sure whether he was trying to reassure her or himself more.

Suddenly, a light went off. Jessalyn jumped, startled, to see a blonde, curly-haired woman with spectacles walking towards them. A man with a camera stood beside her and next to her, hovering in mid-air, was a pad and a quill.

"Now isn't this sweet. Two very different girls fighting for Harry Potter's love, hoping to be his girlfriend," she said.

Instantly, both Harry and Jessalyn recoiled, looks of disgust evident. Harry recovered first, his expression hardening and, ignoring Rita Skeeter, turned his sister away from the vile woman just as Victor Krum came over.

"This tent is for champions and their friends only," he stated gruffly. Rita looked around to find the other three champions staring harshly at her. Turning up her nose, she sauntered out, her heals clicking.

Nodding his thanks, Harry led Jess to one of the beds just as Professor Dumbledore and Barty Crouch entered the tent. Harry went over to join the group. From where she was, Jessalyn could only hear a murmured, gravelly voice coming from Crouch. She watched in interest as each champion stuck their hand into a burlap sack and pulled out a small replica of what they would be facing; each champion looked pale.

"I'll be going last," Harry said as he came over to her. There, in his hand, lay a small, spiked dragon with a small cape, the number four bold and clear on it.

"You – you have to face a _dragon_," she whispered, frightened and aghast.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, trying to hide and steel his nerves.

"A _dragon_?" she murmured again, her anxiety jumping in heights as it hit her. Sighing, Harry put an arm around her.

"Hermione, Ron, and I have been planning for a few weeks now; I'll be fine," he reassured, his voice soft in her ear. She nodded once, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Can I stay until you go out there?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, internally sighing in relief. The two were silent for a moment, and Jessalyn shuddered as she heard the sounds from outside the tent.

"Harry…what did that reporter mean when she said _two_ girls?" she questioned then.

"Oh, that? Well, first off, she's a load of rubbish. But before you came, Hermione had come in to wish me good luck, and she saw us hugging," he explained and, for some odd reason, Jessalyn felt herself relax. It had just been Hermione, not some other girl coming to take him away…just Hermione.

And then, as if time had sped up, it was his turn to go out. Quickly embracing her once more, gaining what he could from it, Harry put on a brave face and left the tent.

Slowly, Jessalyn snuck out the back, making her way up to where Draco sat, a slightly annoyed expression upon his face.

"What took you so long?" he muttered.

"I – I wanted to stay with him until he went out," she answered, trying to hide her real feelings from her boyfriend.

And that was when Jessalyn caught sight of the dragon he was to face…and she gasped, all color draining from her face. Her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. But the absolute worst part had to be that she couldn't see Harry…she just hoped that he was safe behind one of those boulders.

Suddenly, she heard a whizzing sound, and for just an instant, tore her gaze from the ground to look at the sky. There, zooming towards the arena, was a broom…Harry's Firebolt.

That was when Jessalyn found the slightest bit of hope in this deadly situation. Because if Harry had a broom, well, then, the rest was history…well, almost. She watched his expression become more confident and sat up straighter…just as one of the Horntail's spikes grazed the sleeve of his upper arm. Instinctively, Jessalyn leaned into Draco for comfort; something that, though he was surprised at, the blonde had no objection to. Behind them, Blaise smirked.

Higher and higher, Harry flew, unconcerned with his injury, before, as the Horntail reared up, he swiftly dove back and under, grabbing the golden egg and flying to the ground at a safe distance. She sighed in relief, even though she knew the danger was not yet over.

Immediately, Jessalyn was on her feet.

"I – I'm going to see him," she announced, not waiting for an answer. Draco sighed, turning to his friend.

"Why is she so concerned with one of her biggest problems?" he wondered aloud.

"Because he's her brother…her only real family left," Blaise replied, more serious then Draco had seen him recently.

Meanwhile, not bothering to wait for anyone's approval, Jessalyn burst into the medical attention tent.

"You're alright, aren't you?" she asked immediately, coming up to the side of his bed, much to the surprise of most of the other occupants there. Harry sighed again, this time in exasperation.

"Yes, I'm fine. I told you I would be, didn't I?" he responded rhetorically. Too relieved to reply verbally, she just nodded as she spotted Ron Weasley in the opening of the tent. Her expression hardening at his guilty but glaring look, she rose to her feet.

"I'll see you later," she declared, walking out to wait for her brother's scores.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her; Jessalyn looked up to see Cedric Diggory.

"You and your brother are very close, aren't you?" he questioned, but it came out as more of a statement.

"Sometimes; we – well, we're really the only family we've got left, so we have to be," she replied, her tone guarded. Diggory just nodded in response.

"Good luck in future tasks," she said, before beginning to head back as Harry and Ron came out of the tent, laughing, as if nothing had happened.

Sighing, she slowly returned to the Slytherin Common Room, tired and relieved; Harry had survived the first task. Sliding unorthodoxly into an empty seat, she was soon joined by her boyfriend.

"Just – explain one thing to me; if he's the reason for so many of your problems, how are you two still so close?" he asked, and Jessalyn could detect some of the accusation in his voice. She sighed again.

"I – I suppose it's because since the Dursley's aren't really decent guardians for us, we've always had to take care of each other. So, even though we've grown apart here, we have to stick together because if we don't, no one else will help us; we're all the family we've got left," she explained uncomfortably.

"Told you," Blaise said, and Jessalyn jumped; she hadn't seen him come up behind her. But Draco ignored him, just nodding once in partial understanding.

"I – I'll see you later; I'm going to bed," she told them.

"It's two in the afternoon!" Zabini exclaimed.

"I didn't sleep much last night," Jessalyn pointed out wryly, and he nodded in acknowledgement, noting she had a valid point.

As Jessalyn slept, she dreamed fitfully of dragons, Draco…and a dark house, with a small bundle giving a man orders, and a large, silver-striped snake, attacking an old, defenseless man.

_**Have a fantastic holiday and a Happy New Year everyone.**_

_{Hope this makes up for the delay. (And I'm working on the next chapter now!)}_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	42. The Yule Ball

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to mywonderful beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to clovetf, JesusFreak98, GirlOnFireRockz, truthfulbadger, Code Name-Death, EvilGenius47, An aWesome Sea Maiden, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, kennypotter9219, angelvan105, GREEN DAY FAN 4277, An aWesome Sea Maiden, and dramaqueen1917._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 40:**

**The Yule Ball**

The new few weeks seemed to fly by for Jessalyn. Soon enough, it was the day of the Yule Ball. Draco had written to his mother, who had then proceeded to send Jessalyn photos and advice on how to wear her hair and apply her make-up. For this, Jessalyn was very grateful, as she had no idea of how to do either of these things.

Early in the afternoon, Jessalyn disappeared into the girls' dormitory, Ellena and Taryn with her.

"You are so lucky to be going," Taryn gushed.

"I'm just glad he finally asked me," Jessalyn replied with a laugh.

Ellena helped with Jessalyn's hair and make-up, as she had an older sister who taught her about that stuff, going off of the photos Mrs. Malfoy had sent.

The hours passed quickly, but Jessalyn found herself longing more then ever for Lily to be alive, to be here to help her, to do all the girly stuff she had never done before.

Then, at half past six, Jessalyn donned her gown and heels.

"Good luck," Ellena whispered as Jessalyn approached the upwards spiral stairwell, her nerves growing with each step.

Blaise noticed her first, smirking again as he came over to greet her.

"You look stunning," he said in his usual charming voice, causing her to blush.

"He's finishing getting ready himself," he told her then, obviously referring to her date.

"Of course. And who are you going with?" she asked.

"Tracey Davis. She's a quite girl in my year," he replied casually.

Meanwhile, as the two friends talked, Draco entered the common room and stopped short on sight of her.

Her hair had been curled and pulled back, forming an elegant knot. A soft lavender dress hung on her too-thin body. She was beautiful…and all his.

Coming up behind her, Malfoy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Her blush grew even more apparent and she looked down.

"Shall we?" her boyfriend suggested, and she nodded, still embarrassed.

"Save me a dance," Blaise requested as they passed, causing Draco to shoot a glare at him.

The couple entered the Great Hall, and Jessalyn's eyes widened in awe. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

"Wow," she breathed out, and Draco looked at her, his eyes softening for just a moment.

"Come. Let's get a seat before the champions enter," he suggested, walking over to a smaller table in the corner, which would seat only about half a dozen people.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and the champions entered. First was Fleur Delacour, in a stunning silver dress that clung neatly to her body, confidence radiating from her. And Jessalyn couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the older girl…there was no way _she_ could ever look like that. After taking her spot at the front with a tall Hogwarts student she didn't know, the next couple came next.

Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang quickly came next. From where she was standing, Jessalyn could see that Harry's eyes were following Cho, and she stifled a chuckle. She looked very pretty in a cream and blue Chinese-style dress.

Next came Viktor Krum with…and here she smiled…Hermione. She was dressed in robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material that draped perfectly over her body. She wore a necklace with a gem the same color. Her hair was drawn up in an elegant knot. She looked absolutely stunning.

Jessalyn smirked as she saw Draco's jaw dropped. "That _can't_ be who I think it is," he muttered.

"But it is," she replied.

"Come; do you want to dance?" he asked her as the music started.

"Draco, I – I don't know how," she admitted, her cheeks burning bright red. His stoic expression softening, he led her out onto the floor.

"Just follow my lead," he said softly, holding his girlfriend. From above her head, he noticed Potter staring harshly at them. Draco smirked at the Gryffindor, but said nothing.

However, while Jessalyn didn't notice her brother's reaction, she _did_ notice was Pansy Parkinson's reaction. The girl was staring at her with utter loathing.

"Draco…dance with Pansy," she said quietly.

"What? Jess, I don't want to be with her like that, why would I – "

" – because you've grown up together; because she's jealous and this _would_ have been her place, if not for me." Jessalyn explained.

"I'm going to get a drink," she announced, pushing Draco towards the other girl, whom he grudging went to dance with.

Leaning against the table, small cup in hand, Jessalyn looked out upon a scene she had only dreamed of before.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice asked teasingly, and Jess turned to see Dean Thomas standing next to her.

"Yes; and you?"

"Yes. So…you're here with Malfoy, right?" he inquired then, and she sighed.

"Yes. I – I just don't see the big deal," she replied, her voice growing tense. However, Dean simply put his hands up in a defensive position.

"Hey, I was just asking," he said, causing them to both laugh a bit.

"Sorry," said Jessalyn, but he simply shook his head.

"Are you hungry? We could – "

"Thomas, what do _you_ want?" a cold voice asked, interrupting.

"Draco, we were just talking, what's your problem?" Jessalyn retorted before Dean could speak, her eyes narrowed. This was the side of him that she could not understand.

"You're here with _me_, that's the problem."

"Yet you just danced with Parkinson," Dean pointed out.

"On _her_ request," snapped Draco. "Jess, you can't – "

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I can and can't do, Draco Malfoy. I'm your girlfriend, not a toy or a pet," she interrupted furiously.

"C'mon Dean, let's go," she announced, pulling the Gryffindor boy to the dance floor, trying not to look at Malfoy's shocked and somewhat hurt expression.

"I – I'm sorry," she said softly as Dean cautiously put his arms around her.

"Don't worry about it. But I have to say, I'm impressed with how you told him off," he told her, causing his friend's sister to blush.

"I meant it. I'm not going to be taken advantage of," she replied, refusing to meet his eye. "I – I just don't know what got into him. Sorry."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked, before dragging her over to a table without waiting for a reply. At the table was Seamus Finnigan, a slightly chubby boy whose name she didn't know, Ginny Weasley, and a pretty girl whom she also didn't know.

"You all know Jessalyn, right?" He asked, approaching the table. Seamus' eyes narrowed, but Ginny simply gestured for her and Dean to take the two seats to her right.

"Jess, you know Ginny and Seamus. Next to Seamus is Lavander Brown and next to Ginny is Neville Longbottom, both of whom are in my year." Dean said, quickly making introductions.

"So what happened?" Ginny asked, her voice only slightly lowered.

"Draco starting telling Dean and me off simply because I was talking to him," she replied with a role of her eye.

Neville and Lavander were looking at her oddly, as if they weren't quite sure what a Slytherin was doing at their table, conversingly so causally with Dean and Ginny, but she didn't notice. However, Dean did.

"She's Harry's sister," he whispered in explanation. Both of their eyes widened, but while Neville's were in understanding and immediate acceptance, Lavander's were in suspicion and slight jealously.

"Is everything alright then? Between you and him or your brother?"

"I – I hope so. But it doesn't matter, because I'm making him dance with me," she said, beginning to stand.

"Who, Malfoy?" Ginny questioned, puzzled. Jessalyn guffawed.

"No, Harry," she replied easily, heading over to his table.

"This should be interesting," Ginny muttered as the entire table watched Jess, who was totally of the sudden attention.

"Dance with me?" she requested, holding out a hand to her brother.

"What?"

"Will you dance with me?" she repeated.

"Me, dance? You've got to be joking, Jess!"

"Please? Just one dance, I promise," begged Jessalyn. Groaning, Harry got to his feet, accepting defeat. What he didn't notice was Ron giving her a piercing look.

The two Potters moved to the floor, Harry wrapping his arms around his sister, pulling her close. The two swayed in time, taking in the moment.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I saw you with Dean; is everything okay with you and Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"We – we simply had a row, that's all. And Dean's a good friend, or a prospective one, that's all," she replied.

Looking up, Harry saw Draco watching the two siblings. With an internal sign, he signaled for the blonde to come over and take his spot. Though surprised, he agreed.

"I'll see you later," he muttered as Draco took his spot.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. "I just couldn't _stand_ the sight of you being friendly with another boy…other than your brother, I mean," he clarified.

"I – I understand, but please, trust me when I say that it's only _you_ I have those feelings for. Dean is simply being nice – a friend, that's all. And moreover, it pleases Harry that I'm making friends in Gryffindor. Can you understand that?" she replied.

"Yes; you want your brother's approval and I just have to accept that you're not a _normal_ Slytherin," he answered.

"Draco, I was _never_ a _normal_ Slytherin. Why should I start now?" she retorted, a small smile on her face, earning a true laugh from her boyfriend.

"Now, I do believe Blaise asked for a dance. Are you _okay_ with that?" she questioned somewhat mockingly.

"I suppose; and _only_ because I know Blaise actually cares for you. Not to mention he would be a fool to play his usual games with someone like you," Draco said, giving her a tight squeeze as he motioned to Blaise, who came over with a smirk.

"You finally convinced him to let me have a chance?" he asked sarcastically, causing her to laugh.

"Yes, Blaise, I did."

"Well, you're certainly putting him in his place, that's for sure. Probably for the first time, too," he commented. Jessalyn's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Draco's always gotten what he wanted. Not to mention his typical girlfriend is his greatest admirer and will do whatever he says," Blaise replied, not seeing her discomfort.

"So, he – he's dated other girls before me?"

"Well…no, but, well, surely you've heard the rumors that Pansy and the others spread," he said, pulling her aside, puzzled by her reaction as she paled.

"Blaise, does – does he want," she gulped before continuing, "want _more_?"

"_More_? I don't know what you mean, Jess," Blaise answered, not understanding.

"You know, _more_. More than just what we have? Because I – I'm not ready for that yet," she admitted, blushing as she voiced her fear that she wasn't good enough for him.

Zabini's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Jessalyn Potter, Draco loves you; he's perfectly fine with taking things at your pace. All I meant was that you're not what he's used to and it's a breath of fresh air…for both of us, actually," he explained, his voice quite, serious for once.

"Oh. Er – thanks, I guess," she replied, her response quiet as she refused to meet her friend's eye.

"Jessalyn, _trust_ me; he's not looking for that with you, not to mention we both know you'd hex him into next century if he even _tried_ anything without your permission," he said earnestly. She chuckled.

"That's better; what do you say to a walk outside?" he asked, guiding her to the bitter but pretty lawns of Hogwarts.

She sighed, looking at how the lights were strategically laid to light up the outside of the magnificent castle.

"Thank you, Blaise," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her to in an attempt to ward off the cold air.

"Are you cold?" he asked, seeing her movement.

"I'm fine, thanks though," she replied, thought it was obvious she was lying. But then again, she was used to being uncomfortable. Suddenly, she felt something over her shoulders, and turned to see Draco once more, draping his jacket over her shoulders.

"We know you're lying," he said, firmly looking at her.

"Blaise, can you excuse us for a bit?" he asked then, looking up at his friend, who nodded once, before leaving the couple alone.

"Jessalyn, why can't you just admit when you aren't comfortable?" he asked her softly.

"Draco, for the last time, I'm used to it. I'm _not _used to people wanting to help me," she replied, exasperated.

"Well then, _get_ used to it. Because _I'm_ not going anywhere, and I doubt Zabini is either," he retorted sharply.

"I – you're sure?" she stuttered, surprised at his sudden anger.

Draco sighed, turning away from her to regain his composure. Taking a deep breath, he turned back, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I promise," he said quietly, and was shocked to see both doubt and hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Thank you. You don't know what that means," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"C'mon, we've still got a few more hours left of the ball; surely you don't want to spend them out here?" he suggested, draping his arm around her as they walked back inside.

The room had emptied out since they left – only about a quarter of the students remained. Jessalyn leaned into her boyfriend, wondering what miracle had occurred that made it possible for her to gain a friend like him and Blaise.

Meanwhile, from across the room, a stone-faced Severus Snape was watching the couple. He wondered just how long the relationship was going to last. Considering the girl's arrogant brother, he was sure he had already tried to break the two of them up. Jessalyn Potter…seeing her everyday was even worse then seeing James Potter's replica. Yet, this was better…with the exception of being in Slytherin, Jessalyn was Lily all over again…and he would do whatever it took to keep her alive and happy. That, he vowed.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	43. Drowning in Needless Worries

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to mywonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to Daughter of Chaos 98, angelvan105, SawyerJean, DJDvampgirlp227, cullen cult, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, naynay87, Trance, Sci-fi geek1133, Ikisha, Bookwyrm25, Animelover KAT, menash, SargunamViji, xInsanelySarcastic, muggleonaholiday, Cathie Cathie, Redvines. FavouritefoodofHP -RW, animefreakiscool, cubaluv, bookworm299, Shiawase Lover, GirlOnFireRockz, JustBeCarefree, NZfangirl, Book. Freak112233, maryn90, niteowl924, xOxO Lost Angel OxOx, MythicalGirl17, kalikitty13, PeriwinklePapaya, Shifuni, Blood-of-Silver, dreamsmadereality, and kitskat._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 41:**

**Drowning in Needless Worries**

If possible, Draco had become slightly more overprotective of his girlfriend after the Yule Ball, despite what she had told him. However, depending on the boy, he _was_ at least letting her go off _alone_ with them…not that she made it a habit of course.

Now that the holidays were over, everyone's attention was turning to the second task, which was quickly approaching in less then two months time. Jessalyn threw herself into her work as the date grew closer, her nerves growing. As a result, she was sleeping less, and nothing could deter her from her work.

* * *

"Jess? Jessalyn? Jessalyn!" Draco said, calling her three times before she jumped, startled, looking up at him with a dazed look.

"Oh, hello Draco," she said simply, and he could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"You need to sleep," he told her, sliding into an empty seat.

"I – I can't. I have this essay to finish, not to mention I – I – " however, a yawn interrupted her, and she blushed, covering her mouth.

"Jess, you've been working far too hard. Please talk to me, I know something's wrong," he said quietly.

"I – I'm scared for the Second Task," she admitted.

"Jessalyn Potter, look at me," he ordered, putting two fingers under her chin, tilting it upward.

"Your brother will be _fine_. I promise."

Hazily, she nodded, giving him a slight smile, but it wasn't enough to reassure him.

"You need to get some sleep," he repeated.

"I – I'm fine, just – "

" – exhausted. I'll carry you there myself if I have to. Now go," ordered her boyfriend.

Wearily, she nodded, rising to her feet, stumbling slightly. Immediately, Malfoy's hands were there, on the sides of her upper arms as he stood, firmly keeping her from falling.

"I'll take your books and bring them to you tomorrow. Let's go," he said, placing her books on the table, and wrapping an arm around her, letting his girlfriend lean into him as they headed for the downward spiral staircase.

As they reached the last step, he spoke again.

"I'm not allowed any farther. Will you be all right to make it to your room alone, or do you – do you want to sleep in my room again?" he asked, stuttering slightly, a light tinge of pink coming to his cheeks.

"I – I'll try my room, but – but thank you," she replied, her voice scarcely audible in her exhaustion as she leaned more heavily on him, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Never mind, you can barely stand up straight. You'll be better in my room. I don't think the others will mind," he decided quickly, turning her towards the boys' corridor, ready for another flight of stairs.

Finally, the couple made it to the fourth year boys' dormitory. As Draco went to push the door in, it swung open of its own accord, and Blaise had to stop short, his dark eyes widening.

"Draco, what…?"

"She's exhausted. Can you pull back the curtains by my bed?" Malfoy explained quickly. The dark-skinned boy nodded, complying immediately as his roommate helped his friend to the bed.

"Just go to sleep, all right?" he said, helping Jessalyn remove her heavy robes, before once more summoning her night clothes and switching her outfits. _Thank Merlin for magic!_ He thought.

"Thank you," she mumbled, burrowing into the sheets as a blanket was brought over her.

Draco smiled softly, leaning down and kissing her chastely on the forehead, allowing himself a brief moment of "weakness" since the only other person there was Blaise Zabini, whom he knew would not tell anyone of nor hold this against him.  
Straightening, he closed the door silently as he headed back to the Common Room, Blaise right behind him.

"She's worried about the Second Task," Malfoy informed his friend.

"So she's pushing herself in her work to keep her mind off of it," Zabini guessed. The blonde nodded.

"Precisely."

"Well, luckily, it's in four days, and then hopefully she'll be okay." Blaise said, leaning against the table.

"I hope so," Draco muttered.

"She'll be fine," Blaise said, laying a hand briefly on his friend's shoulder. Draco gave him an appreciative nod.

* * *

The day of the second task couldn't come quick enough in Draco Malfoy's opinion. But finally, it did. The couple walked down to the lake, Malfoy's arm wrapped tightly around his girlfriend, rubbing circles against her arm. They weren't alone, so he had to act the part of his father's son, but that didn't mean he couldn't be there for her all the same. Blaise joined them as they took their spots on the stands in the lake.

Suddenly, Ludo Bagman's voice rang out, courtesy, of course, of a magically magnified voice.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!"

"What's he doing?" she muttered, clearly worried for him as she watched her brother wade out into the water, then suddenly, throw himself into it and not resurface again.

"Jessalyn, please calm down. He'll be fine, just like he always is," Draco muttered, beginning to become annoyed, causing Blaise to send him a sharp look.

The minutes seemed to drag by. Finally, after what seemed like ages, but was really only fifteen minutes, the water rippled, and a head shot out. It was Fleur…she was pulled ashore and looked shaken.

This didn't help Jessalyn's fears, as both of her friends could see.

Just after the clock struck, signaling the hour was up, Cedric Diggory burst from underneath, gasping for air as he helped…Cho Chang?...to the platform. Suddenly, a deep pit formed in her stomach.

Viktor Krum reached the surface next with Hermione Granger. Time ticked by and there was still no sign of Harry. Draco took her hand, squeezing it, and she flashed him a grateful look in return.

Suddenly, the surface rippled again, and both Ron and a young girl she didn't know appeared, swimming for the platform. A moment later, Harry's head broke the surface, and Jessalyn sighed in relief. She immediately stood, starting to make her way to her brother.

However, as the situation settle in, as her worry faded, jealously and hurt took over. Draco caught up with her and knew something was wrong with just one look at her expression.

"Jess…?" he prompted warily.

"Why wasn't it me? All the champions had to rescue the person who meant the most to them. Why wasn't it me?"

"I – I don't know. Perhaps he didn't know and didn't have a choice in whom he rescued?" he mused, trying desperately to say the right thing, to find the answer himself. Because personally, he wanted to strangle Potter himself for always making Jessalyn feel this way: as if she were unimportant and unworthy.

"Let – let's just go. I – I don't want to stay anymore," she said, her lip wavering as she tried to fight back the tears. Draco nodded once, wrapping an arm around her, leading her away from Potter, his grip tight.

Harry watched from the distance, confused as they turned away. Hermione followed his gaze, and her eyes widened in comprehension.

"Harry, it was Ron you rescued, not her. How do you think that makes her feel?" she said quietly as they rose to their feet.

"But – but I didn't know! It's not like I had a choice in the matter!" he exclaimed.

"And if you did? Who would you have chosen?" Hermione retorted, and nodded once as Harry fumbled for words, quite obviously torn.

"Give her some space and _then_ try and talk with her," she advised, beginning the walk up to the castle.

What she hadn't told harry…but what she hadn't missed either…was the way Malfoy had protectively put his arm around her, even in public. As much as she might despise him, even she could see that the couple was good together. And right now, he unfortunately happened to be exactly what her younger friend needed.

_So I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry. School and Life got in the way, but I'm back now! Thank you all for keeping with me. I promise I will see this story to the end!_

Also, I have a few important questions for readers just for this story. Please let me know through review or private message if you would like an imput. Thank You!

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	44. Making Sense of Responses

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to mywonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to angelvan105, Blood-of-Silver, slytheringirl22, Sabina11, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, xOxO Lost Angel OxOx, DJDvampgirlp227, Daughter of Chaos 98, GirlOnFireRockz, Lady of the Sirens, Mrs. 11th, Lyla Black13, FuryanDemoness19, ajcollins2010, High Reacher, arf17, percyjackson212, Im a Skyscraper, leafstone, and KitKatCyn._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 42:**

**Making Sense of Responses**

Draco sighed as he entered the common room with his friend and roommate.

"How long has it been now?"

"Two weeks; ever since the second task," Draco replied as both boys headed towards the third-year-girl.

"Jessalyn, this needs to stop. I'm sorry you weren't chosen, but there's nothing we can do about that now."

"You don't get it! He's the only one I have left!"

"Then talk to him! Because if you don't, I will, and it won't be with words!" he retorted sharply.

She was about to reply when she stopped, simply sighing, before whispering quietly, "I'm just afraid of the answer."

Almost immediately, Draco's furious expression vanished, and the two boys shared a quick look.

"Jess, he may not have had a choice in whom he rescued," Blaise pointed out quietly.

"But even if he had, how would I know that he'd have chosen me?" she replied, and her housemates could hear desperation in her voice.

"I – I'm going for a walk."

As Draco watched the door close, he waited a moment before he spoke, his grey eyes hard and set. "I'm going to find Potter."

"Draco…" Blaise warned.

"Don't! Just don't!" the blonde wizard said sharply, before striding out of the Common Room.

* * *

"Potter!" Malfoy called out, finally having tracked down the other wizard.

"What do _you_ want Malfoy?" he responded, turning sharply.

"For you to listen," he replied, startling the Gryffindor.

"Well, I don't want to hear it!" he said a moment later, beginning to walk away when Malfoy called after him.

"Even if it's about Jessalyn? You don't know anything about her, do you Potter!"

"I know more about her than you do," Harry retorted, growing angry. _How dare Malfoy accuse him of not knowing his sister?_ But now both parties were angry.

"Do you? Do you know how many nights for weeks Jess didn't sleep? She was worried sick over you and that stupid task. Do you know how torn up she is right now? It wasn't her you rescued, it was Weasley, and it's tearing her apart, not to mention she won't talk to you because she's afraid of the answers she'll receive. You haven't been watching her practically wasting away because she cares for you so much, yet you won't give her the time of day simply because she's in Slytherin! And you say _I'm_ the bad one?"

Draco finished his rant, his chest moving rapidly with his heavy pants of breath, his grey eyes cold and fierce. Yet the only thing that registered to Harry was how Malfoy had come searching for him…just because of Jessalyn. It would seem as if he did have some sort of heart after all.

"I'll talk to her," he said quietly with a curt nod. However, just as he was about to turn once more, he flew back, landing on the ground. Bringing a hand up to his face, he realized he now had a bloody nose; Malfoy had punched him – hard.

Looking triumphant, Malfoy sneered and stalked away.

* * *

"Jess?" he said quietly, sitting down next to where had found her. The witch's arms were wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. There was a forlorn look in her emerald green eyes as she looked out, watching the light glisten off of the icy lake, the sun just beginning to set.

"Malfoy just cornered me and told me how you haven't been feeling well lately. And I – I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice in whom I had to rescue; hell, I didn't even realize I _would_ be rescuing anyone until Dobby woke me up that morning. I – I just – how could I not have noticed?" he said, fumbling for words as he muttered this last part.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered suddenly, causing Harry to look at her, startled. "It's just that you're all I have left, and it – it hurt. I – I was so worried about you that Draco had to force me to sleep, and then – "

But at these words, Harry stopped listening, instead cutting across her quickly, "What do you mean, he _forced_ you to _sleep_? He shouldn't be forcing you to do anything! I – I'll kill him if he actually – "

"Harry what are you talking about?" she said, bewildered as she interrupted her brother.

"Did he or did he not force you to sleep with him? To – to have se – "

"HARRY!" she interjected quickly, her cheeks beginning to blush bright red. Taking a deep breath, she began again. "Harry he forced me to sleep: literally, to sleep in a bed. I was so worried about you I wasn't sleeping properly, so he – he made me go to bed. But Harry – the topic of – of – of _sex_ – has never come up even once. He's never even mentioned it, let alone pressured me about it. I know you don't want to hear this, but we've only snogged, that's it, I promise."

"Oh." Harry said, his blushing as well as he sighed in relief. Though he didn't quite believe the topic had never come up between them, he didn't want to spend too much time thinking about it, and therefore was very glad about knowing what had actually transpired.

"I love you, Harry. I – I don't want to lose you, but you're treating me as if I'm an entirely different person who's not even related to you just because I'm in Slytherin! It isn't right or fair! I haven't changed that much. I still am and always will be your sister, Harry." She finished, rising to her feet, brushing the snow gently from her now damp clothes.

Her brother sighed again, knowing she was right as he too stood up.

"I – I'm sorry Jess. You – you're right, and I promise I'll pay more attention in the future."

"Thank you," she muttered, before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you," he murmured, rubbing circles lightly on her back, knowing that it wouldn't hurt her due to all the layers she wore.

"I – I'll see you later, Harry." She said, but after walking only a few paces, the witch stopped and turned back to him.

"One more thing; why is your nose bloody and slightly crooked?"

Harry groaned. "Malfoy decked me in the face," he admitted sullenly. Jessalyn simply rolled her eyes, muffling a laugh as she made her way away from her brother and towards the Common Room.

Once inside, she made a beeline for where her boyfriend was sitting, promptly sitting down next to him.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For?"

"Knocking some sense into my brother. And, from the way I hear it, you did that quite literally, didn't you?"

Draco just laughed, wrapping an arm around his younger girlfriend as she leaned into him.

"Anytime, Jess. Anytime."

Also, I have a few important questions for readers just for this story. Please let me know through review or private message if you would like an imput. Thank You!

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	45. Injured Memories

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to mywonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, translucent steeds, Im a Skyscraper, KitKatCyn, WorldisMine, I-Angel92, blood-of-silver, DaniPotterLovesGod, pervychic08, Imustaceyouaquestion, angelvan105, Allen Pitt, aLLymarieChan, Love and kill, LeoDaLion, Echo717, Ellie, LadyGryffindor313, krasni__*, niteowl924, Kitty Qin, culdrencakeaddiction, AmalaseHunter, Severus-Snape-Forever-Young, zookster, Rihimesama, madfinn654321, piper14798, Black Fire Kitty, whiteoaks, Lordbingo, ajcollins2010, Queen of the beasts 44, lucasherrick0, R.E.D.-my-favorite-mortal, there. is. always. a. rainbow, chloee. rebecca, FuryanDemoness19, and elizabeethebumblebee._**

**_and all Anynonmous Reviewers as well!_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 43:**

**Injured Memories**

Jessalyn was just coming back from class, about one month after her talk with Harry. She was tired; Harry's nightmares were becoming more frequent. Suddenly, she found herself sprawled on the floor, her books everywhere.

"Stupid Slytherin bint," a voice sneered, and she looked up to see footsteps moving quickly away from her.

She sighed. So she hadn't tripped. Moving to get up, she gasped. Her wrist felt like it was on fire. Clutching it to her chest, she knelt, bent over, as she bit back tears.

Gulping, she gathered up her books and now ripped bag, before heading towards the nearest girl's lavatory, which happened to be Moaning Myrtle's.

Once there, she dropped her books, running her injured wrist under cool water. She tried to hold back tears, almost managing when a voice interrupted the silence, causing the girl to jump and bang her already injured wrist against the faucet.

"Please. What do you want?" she asked, not bother to contain her tears any longer.

"I just want to know what happened?"

"I tripped and hurt my wrist," Jessalyn lied easily, moving hair out of her face.

Myrtle gasped. "I know you! You were with Harry in the Chamber of Secrets," she said, her voice suddenly adopting an accusatory tone.

"Yes. I'm his sister," she replied cautiously.

"Oh! I didn't know Harry had a sister."

"That seems to be a theme," Jessalyn muttered. "I – I'd better be going. Nice seeing you Myrtle," she said abruptly.

Carefully, she patted her wrist dry before gingerly picking up her books and heading towards the Common Room. Once inside, she promptly went towards her room, dumping her books on the floor by her bed, causing Ellena and Taryn to look up.

"Hey! You okay?" Taryn asked. Jess nodded as she got into bed, cradling her injured wrist. She didn't know why she was reacting so poorly – she had certainly gotten worse injuries then this.

"What happened to your wrist?" Ellena inquired, coming closer.

"I – I tripped and fell on it, I suppose."

"You should see Madame Pomprey," she suggested.

Jessalyn simply shook her head though. "I – I'm fine." She insisted. Taryn looked at her for a moment, before speaking.

"My brother's pretty good at healing spells. Do you want him to look at it?"

"Taryn, why haven't I met your brother yet? It's been three years," Jessalyn asked instead.

"Oh, well, actually, you probably have. Alexander Rowle; he's on the Slytherin Quidditch team, a chaser."

She just nodded, figuring she'd remember him when she saw him.

"All right; it couldn't hurt, could it?"

So the Ellena and Jess went to the Slytherin Common Room while Taryn went to track down her brother. Ten minutes later, she appeared with him in tow from the dormitory staircases.

"Jessalyn, this is my brother, Alexander. Alex, this is Jessalyn. Could you take a look at her wrist?" Taryn introduced. The older boy nodded as Jessalyn's gaze fell on the older boy. Her friend was right, she _did_ remember him. He was a tall boy, with dark blonde hair and the same light blue eyes as his sister, now in his sixth year if she remembered correctly.

"You were the girl who subbed for Malfoy last year, right?" he asked, looking her over. She nodded.

"Why didn't you stay? _You_ were good," he said, pulling a chair up across from her as she blushed.

"Th – thanks. But I didn't think Draco would be very happy with that, nor would Harry. He was angry enough as is," she replied.

"That's right. You're Potter's sister, yes?"

Jessalyn nodded, but was grateful when that didn't seem to change his opinion of her.

"Now, let me see your wrist." he said, and gently took her right wrist – her wand hand – in his hands. His brow furrowed.

"This is a nasty break. How did you get it?" he asked, obviously concerned, though why so much, she couldn't say.

"I – I tripped."

"You tripped." He repeated.

"Yes."

"You're sure? Because a fair amount of pressure at an awkward angle would have had to been applied for that to be true. Tripping on your own wouldn't have done this type of damage. So I'm going to ask you again. What happened? And don't lie."

"I – someone pushed me. I don't know who; I didn't see them or recognize their voices."

"Recognize their voices?"

"They – they called me a name. All I know is that they're not from Slytherin," she explained, ashamed as she looked down at her lap.

"I think you should tell Professor Snape. Especially if you won't go to the Hospital Wing," he suggested quietly.

"Why?"

"Because – he'll be able to help you, perhaps give you a potion or something. Not to mention he likes to know if there are people hurting his house members. _Especially_ if it was unprovoked, which this sounds like it was."

"I'll come with you if you like," he offered. She looked at him, puzzled, as Taryn spoke.

"Let's go now."

The two pure–blood girls led the way as Alexander stood by Jessalyn.

"Does your brother know Jessalyn is dating Draco Malfoy right now? Because I think he might have a crush on her," Ellena whispered, causing the two girls to look back.

"I think he might just like to get to know her. The fact that she was good at Quidditch – that she beat Potter – he likes that, finds it interesting. I hope he doesn't have a crush on Jess; that'd be really weird."

Meanwhile, Jessalyn and Alexander walked, fairly silently, until he spoke up. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

She nodded.

"Do you – do have a scar too?"

"Yes," she said, taking her free hand and sweeping her bangs away to reveal the famous lightning bolt scar.

"Ar – do you like being in Slytherin?" he inquired then. Jessalyn was silent for a moment."

"For the most part, I like it."

"The most part?"

"It – it doesn't matter. I'm sorry. But thank you for looking at my wrist," she said.

Alexander said nothing as they reached their designation, Ellena knocking on the door.

"Enter," a low drawl came from within.

The four students entered, causing Snape to look up.

"Yes?"

"Could you take a look at her wrist, sir? I'm not quite sure how to heal it, but it wasn't her fault, sir." Alexander said, gesturing to a quiet Jessalyn.

"Surely Madam Pomprey would be better suited for this job," he suggested.

"Professor, she was attacked without any reason," Taryn said, causing the Potions Master to look at her, eyes narrowing.

"What happened?" he growled out.

The two girls looked back to Jessalyn, and Snape followed their gaze, just keeping his emotions in check. He hadn't realized they were talking about Li – Jessalyn Potter. This changed everything.

"I was walking back from class, sir, when someone pushed me. As they were walking away, they insulted me. That's all, I promise sir," she explained, uncomfortable with this much attention on her for such a silly problem.

"Do you know who did it?"

"N – no, sir."

Snape stayed silent for a moment, before giving his orders.

"Miss Macnair, Miss Rowle, return to the Common Room. Mr. Rowle, return to my office tonight at 7:00."

"Yes, sir," the three replied in unison. The girls gave their friend a few words of encouragement as they left. Alexander said nothing, but it did not pass by Snape's eyes that Alexander's gaze lingered a moment too long on Miss Potter before he left.

"Miss Potter, come here and let me see that wrist," he instructed, taking out his wand.

Casting a quick diagnostic spell, he only just contained his reaction. "You have a break and two fractures. I'm going to cast a simple healing spell, but it doesn't work right away. Therefore, you will need a brace," he said, and though Jessalyn didn't take notice of it, Snape's voice had lost its hard edge.

"Thank you, Professor. I – I'm sorry to bother you with something so trivial," she said quietly, looking up at him. For the briefest of moments, Snape forgot where he was and who was standing in front of him.

"You never have to be sorry for coming to me for help, Lil – Miss Potter," he said, only just catching himself.

"Th – thank you Professor," she said, perturbed, before she took in what she said.

"Professor? Did you know my mother?"

"Yes; yes I did," he replied softly as he conjured up a brace.

"You're like her, you know," he continued, almost losing himself to wistfulness as he slipped the brace gently onto her injured wrist. For the first time, Jessalyn smiled a little bit, thanking him once more. He couldn't possibly know how much that meant to her…or to him for that matter.

"What did they call you?"

"Sir, I'd rather not say. It was just a stupid insult. I – I'm fine, sir. Really."

"Miss Potter, tell me," he repeated.

"They called me a 'stupid Slytherin bint,' sir".

Immediately, Severus' expression hardened. "And you don't know who did this."

"No sir."

He curtly nodded once.

"See me in two weeks," he instructed her.

"Yes, Professor." She replied, rising to her feet. However, just as she got to the door, she turned.

"Professor? One day, perhaps could you tell me about my mother?"

Swallowing hard, the Potions Master nodded once more, causing her to smile softly again.

"Thank you."

Once the door closed, Severus sighed, running a hand through her hair. He felt so selfish! Lily. She wanted to know about Lily. Yet – she was like Lily in so many ways. Would he really be able to tell her what she wanted to know without giving himself away? How he missed her.

And what's more – she didn't think she was important enough to be cared for. Brow furrowing, he thought about something – she thought that this injury was trivial. That worried him. Had she been hurt before? Desperately, he hoped not. He already wanted to hurt those who had done this to her. For Lily, he would have done this. Now he would do the same for her daughter. Because of Lily, Jessalyn would forever remain protected. That, he vowed.

_In honor of Harry Potter Weekend at my school! :)_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

___By the way - L'Shanah Tova! :)_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	46. Consequence Reactions

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to mywonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to Blood-of-Silver, angelvan105, wiltedthorns, Yuuka-90, KitKatCyn, FelixtheSax, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Kirbee Angel, LadyGryffindor313, thegirl2550, GurlNextDoor447, lazymusicfreak, Turquoise Waffles, superponies, Lady Isabelle Black, Pricilla Harkness, KristyLuvHeart, mavi313, Zinnia'dragonwolf, mjkcsk, and TheeWhoLivesInTheWorldOfDrea ms._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 44:**

**Consequence Reactions**

Jessalyn was walking back from class, struggling with her books. Having an injured wrist was really making things difficult. Her ragged bag was heavy, and she was struggling to carry it with only one hand. Suddenly, someone bumped into her, sending her sprawling and causing her books to fall from the bag, one book's corner ripping a seam. The rest of the bag's contents fell onto the ground, strewn about. She sighed, wincing in pain as she began to sit up, holding her wrist close to her body, biting her lip against the wave of pain caused from falling onto it.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't – Jessalyn!"

At this the girl looked up to see Dean Thomas kneeling in front of her. She then knew that this incident was indeed an accident…or so she hoped.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Do you want some help wi – you're hurt!"

"It – it's nothing. And I'm fine, but thanks," she replied, gathering up her books the best she could with one arm.

"What happened?" he asked as they rose to their feet.

"I – I fell and hurt it. No big deal," she said, not meeting his eye as her brother came up beside his roommate, Ron right behind him, giving her a suspicous glare. Not that Harry noticed of course.

"How bad is it?"

"I – it's nothing. I've had worse, you know that," she said, trying desperately to get away from all the attention. But as she backed up, she bumped into someone else.

"Worse than _that_?" a newcomer's voice asked in shock, causing her to look up.

"Rowle told me what happened…well, what he knew at least. Do you know who did it?"

"Who did it? What do you mean, who did it?" Harry said, glaring at his sister's boyfriend. Only Dean noticed Jessalyn growing upset.

"Rowle said someone pushed you. Is that true?"

"I – ye – yes. It's true," she admitted, struggling to keep her breathing even as she ashamedly hung her head.

"Who was it?"

"I – I don't know. They – they weren't Slytherins though."

"Don't think one of your own house could be so mean?" Ron said spitefully.

Jessalyn turned to him, her emerald eyes suddenly alight again. "I was called a 'stupid Slytherin bint.' I don't think they would insult their own house like that. Happy now?" She spat, ignoring their gasps and sharp intakes of breath as she turned and fled.

Dean was the first to react, running after his friend, having partially caused this interagation and confrontation to happen in the first place . Harry stared at the place where she had fled for a moment longer, before brushing past Malfoy, punching him on the way. "Now we're even."

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Dean asked, finding Jessalyn curled up against the wall, in a shaded, rarely used corridor.

She looked up, embarrassed, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, sitting down beside her. A minute later, she had composed herself enough to talk.

"Professor Snape says that it's broken with two fractures. I have to go see him again in two weeks."

Dean looked to her in confusion. "Snape? Why'd you go to him?"

"I – it's not that big of a deal, and I didn't want to go to the Hospital wing."

His eyes widened. "A break and two fractures is _minimal damage_ to you?"

She just shrugged, before getting to her feet.

"Would you mind telling Harry? I – I can't go back there right now," she asked.

"Of course. And I – I am sorry. Here, let me help you with those," he said, grabbing her books as he too stood up, towering over her. She gave him a soft smile, despite the situation.

"Thanks you."

"No problem. Now where to?"

"Common Room. I was on my way to switch books," she said, before realizing he wouldn't be able to follow her. "I – I'll take them from – "

"Jessalyn, I _can_ walk you to the entrance." He offered, and she simply nodded, turning to lead the way, blushing slightly.

"Can I ask you something?" he said suddenly, after a quite minute.

"Of – of course."

"Do you like being a Slytherin?"

"I – I guess. I mean, does it really matter? I'm still Harry's sister, that's never going to change. And just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I can't have friends outside of Slytherin, right?"

Dean just nodded. "So long as you're happy, I suppose that's what really counts."

Jessalyn smiled up at him, glad that someone seemed to understand.

"Here we are. I – thank you," she said genuinely, causing him to flash her a smile.

"Why don't you come sit with us one day at lunch?"

"I – I'd like that. I'll see you later," she said, taking her books from him, careful with her wrist.

The older boy flashed her a quick smile before leaving. Jessalyn stared after him, for just a moment, before entering the common room, making her way to the girls' dormitory. She would talk to Draco later about his revealing comment…

* * *

Later that day, after classes were finished, Jessalyn cornered Draco alone, far away from any classrooms, offices, or Common Rooms. They were alone – portraits included.

"Draco, I – "

"Why did your brother not know someone had pushed you? Better yet, why did _Rowle_ have to tell me…in fact, why did he know in the first place?" He interrupted, ranting as he practically yelled at her.

"Alexander Rowle knew before you because he tried to heal me. He's Taryn's sister, and she convinced him to help. And why does it matter, the truth from the half-truth? I knew he would overreact. I knew you would, too. Can you just leave it? Please?"

"Jessalyn, why – you told your brother this isn't the worse you've ever had." Draco said suddenly, eyes widening.

"Jessalyn, what aren't you telling me?" he asked seriously, turning her towards him as she tried to hide, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"No – nothing. Please Draco, just let it go," she pleaded, swallowing hard.

"Jessalyn – "

"Draco, please!" she shouted, tears springing forward as she ran from him once again. But this time, he ran after her right away.

"Jess – Jessalyn, I – shh. Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I pressed for information," he said, catching up to her, bringing her to him, mindful of her wrist.

"I – I just need ev – everyone to – t stop pre – pressuring me and a – attacking me," she sobbed, embarrassed as he just held her and listened.

"Come – you need some medicine and some rest." He said, guiding her towards the staircase, when she shook her head, thinking about how nice that would be all the while.

"I – I can't. I have homework to do, most of it essays."

"Yes, you can. Your homework can wait," he said, bringing her back towards the steps when a noise on the wall to their left sounded, causing both of them to jump as a door suddenly appeared to them.

Puzzled, Draco led the way, stopping short. Inside, a fire burned gently, illuminating the room. A bed was placed in the middle of the room, a chair and nightstand nearby.

"Where – where are we?"

Draco just shook her head, bringing her over to the large, inviting bed. Helping her slip off her robe, she sat down.

"Thank you," she yawned, curling up underneath the warm covers, placing her wrist upon the plump pillow.

Draco smiled down at his girlfriend, before settling into the chair, grabbing a book from his bag.

* * *

A few days passed, and things seemed to calm down a bit. Jessalyn had once again just entered the Common Room, yet again struggling with her books when two hands appeared, helping her to steady them.

Looking up, she saw Alexander Rowle staring down at her.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem. So how are you doing?" he asked, genuinely concerned for his sister's friend.

"Fine, I suppose, apart from the obvious," she replied, causing him to look at her seriously.

"I'll be fine. It'll heal. I – I just can't do magic right now," she admitted, causing him to simply look at her for a moment.

"Would you – not now, but when your wrist is a bit further along – would you like me to teach you wandless magic? So that if something like this happens again, you won't' be completely defenseless?"

Jess just stared at the older boy, before shaking her head briefly. "Er – yeah, that – that'd be great! You – you're sure?"

He nodded. "I just want to wait until you're a bit stronger. I don't want to risk wearing you out since you're already badly injured," he explained, but Jessalyn could only nod.

"Thank you," she whispered, her emerald eyes shining.

"You're welcome," he replied, before letting her go, watching her as she went.

He didn't quite know why, but he felt oddly protective of Jessalyn Potter, even though he had only formally met her earlier this week. And when Professor Snape had told him the seriousness of her injury, and of what had been said to her…

Alexander sighed. One thing was for certain – things were changing…and it was because of her.

_Happy October! :)_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	47. Lily in the Dark

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to mywonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to Nikolina1095, ThorongilAnime, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Severus-Snape-Forever-Young, angelvan105, Blood-of-Silver, ElPsyCongroo, ICan'tThinkOfACleaverUsername, bodie3, Emberetta Hufflepuff, wemaketheperfectteam, and Miss-Mai._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 45:**

**Lily in the Dark**

Jessalyn Lily Potter sighed as she made her way down to the dungeon classrooms. It had been two weeks since she had first injured her wrist. She still didn't know who had pushed and insulted her, but at this point, she wasn't quite sure if she cared anymore. She was just ready to be healed and move on from it. Why everyone else was making such a big deal of her injury, she didn't know, nor could she understand it…or take it for much longer for that matter. To say it was grating on her nerves was and understatement.

Arriving at Professor Snape's office door, she took her uninjured left hand and raising it, the young witch knocked softly on the ajar door. Indistinct voices inside stopped and the door suddenly flew open. Jessalyn looked up, startled, as Durmstrang's Headmaster stared down at her. Jessalyn took a step back as he went to speak.

"What did you hear, girl?"

"Nothing, sir! I just got here!"

"Liar! What do you know about – "

Just then, Professor Snape appeared in the doorway upon hearing the commotion.

"Igor – don't you have somewhere you have to be?" he said curtly.

"This girl heard – "

" – nothing but the soft murmur of our voices. Am I correct, Miss Potter?" Snape interrupted smoothly. Karkaroff's eyes widened at her name as she nodded.

"Correct, Professor."

"Potter? What – "

"Well then; no harm done. Good-bye, Igor," Snape finished off curtly, glaring at the other man, who swiftly left, but not before staring a moment longer at Jessalyn – something which infuriated Severus. It would seem as though he would not have to keep an even closer eye on the Death Eater.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Professor?"

"No need; we were just about finished. Now come in Miss Potter," he directed, his gaze softening as he shut the door behind her.

"How has your wrist been feeling?"

"Fine, sir."

"Miss Potter, do not lie to me," he said as the two Slytherins took their seats around the desk.

"It still hurts, sir, but I can handle it," she replied as he carefully slid the brace off her wrist, causing her to wince; something her observant Professor did not miss. The man then cast another diagnostic spell.

"The two fractures are healing well. The break is clean and should heal with more time. I'm going to cast a stronger healing spell now," he told her.

"Thank you, Professor," she said quietly, causing him to look up at her. His dark eyes met her vivid emerald green ones.

Quickly averting his gaze, he cast the spell, before slipping the brace back onto her wrist.

"I will be right back," he announced, disappearing into the storage room.

Jessalyn took the moment to look around the dark room. Suddenly, something is the corner caught her attention. Moving towards it, the witch bent down to gain a closer look.

"Miss Potter, what do you think you're doing?" a stern voice asked from behind her.

She turned quickly. "I – I was simply curious sir. I saw a flash of white and – "

"Sit back down," he interrupted, placing a box with various vials and remedies on the desk.

Jessalyn hurriedly obeyed, head bowed slightly. She didn't know what her punishment would be, but she could only hope that Snape would be more lenient then the Dursleys would have been had she been caught snooping at their house.

"Miss Potter, please pay attention," the Potions Master directed, gesturing to the box.

"Each morning, take a yellow leaf, crush it, and put it into a vial with a brown stopper. Wait until the potion turns light blue. Then you may drink it. Each night, take a green leaf, cut it into four pieces and put the pieces into a vial with a black stopper. Once the liquid is a dark blue, you may drink it. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir. A crushed yellow leaf into a brown–topped vial. It will turn light blue, and then I will drink it in the morning. A cut green leaf is to be placed into a black–topped vial each night. It will turn dark blue before I may drink it."

"Correct," Snape replied, internally smiling at the young girl. Just like her mother, she seemed to have an aptitude for Potions.

"Sir? What are they for?" she questioned hesitantly.

"They're pain potions that have a strengthening solution in them as well. To help with your healing. The night one also has a mild sleeping draft within it."

"You're – you're still going to help me? But I went looking through your private things!"

Shocked, Severus sat, leaning against the desk. "Jessalyn, I am not going to hurt you. You found nothing. Just do not go through my personal effects again."

"Of – of course, sir."

"See me again next Saturday night."

"Yes Professor. Thank you," she said beginning to leave, when she stopped and turned back to him.

"Professor? Could you tell me about my mother now?"

Severus froze for a moment. "Next time. You have class tomorrow," he said, hoping she would agree.

She nodded. "Good night, Professor," she bade him, before leaving.

Severus Snape sighed; the more she trusted him, the harder this was becoming. _How was he ever going to do this?_

Rising, he went to the corner that Jessalyn Potter had been looking at, bringing out what she had almost seen…an _Always Lily_.

Breathing in, he wondered how, when her brother hated him so much, he was going to tell her that _he_, Severus Snape, was Jessalyn Lily Potter's godfather.

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	48. Two

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to mywonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, angelvan105, killingperfectionXD, The Writer and Reader, Aleucard, alaskanwoman25, ptl4ever419, OneDinosaur1613, DracoMalfoyepic, LadyLily18, aniri1988, Cookie Krisp, Bronzelove, aliviaolive11,and cutie2boot4u._**

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 46:**

**Two**

"All right, now concentrate; all you have to do is raise the pillow a few inches above the desk," Alexander Rowle instructed his sister's friend.

Jessalyn breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly, before opening her emerald eyes, concentrating on the pillow. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," she said, staring hard at the soft object not even three feet away. It shook slightly, but did not move.

Alexander was impressed. This was only their third meeting. The fact that she could even get the pillow to _move_ was incredible. She was a lot more powerful than anyone was giving her credit for.

Jessalyn sighed, turning away from the older boy. _Why couldn't she do this? It was the patronus lesson all over again._

"Jessalyn…Jessalyn, can you look at me please?"

However, the young witch didn't respond. Alexander came to stand behind her, simply putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're doing fine; this is something that most adults can't do. I still have trouble with it most of the time. I don't want to push you, especially since you're not fully recovered yet."

"I know, but – I just don't like not succeeding," she said quietly, before continuing under her breath, "I don't like being weak."

Alexander's eyes widened. "_Weak_?" he breathed out, astounded. She considered herself _weak_? How – how she could was beyond him. He knew she was dating Malfoy…perhaps it was time the two had a man to man talk. But for now…

"Jessalyn, you are _not_ weak. It's going to take lots of practice and I'll help you in whatever way I can."

"Thank you," she whispered. "But I don't want to be your charity case."

"You're not; I promise. You're my sister's friend, not to mention a fantastic Seeker. I'm enjoying getting to know you." he admitted, causing her to blush.

"Thank you," she repeated, her voice just as soft.

Alexander just nodded from behind her, though she couldn't see it. His mind was reeling as she left the room.

_Weak? A charity case?_ If he hadn't seen her reactions, her body language, he would have thought she was looking for attention. But then, that was the problem; that she _was_ being sincere. And that scared him greatly.

* * *

"Malfoy," Rowle said, sitting down across from the blonde in the Great Hall the following afternoon. Draco looked up, regarding the older boy carefully.

"What do you know about Jessalyn's private life?"

"Not much; she's a very private person. Why?"

"I've been trying to teach her wandless magic. She thinks she's weak for not being able to do it; she thinks I view her as a charity case."

Malfoy's eyes widened for a bit, before narrowing considerably as he cursed under his breath. Looking up, he attempted to explain. "She feels as if she's never good enough; part of this is because of her brother, but it's mostly because of her relatives. I can't say more than that. Just know what she wasn't making it up or trying to get you to pay her more attention; she truly believes what she said."

"I – does she really feel so worthless?"

Malfoy just nodded solemnly as a third voice joined in. "Jessalyn? Yeah, she does; she can't seem to get it into her head that we actually _care_ for her," Blaise said, unusually serious.

Suddenly, the hoots of owls interrupted their conversation. Many items of post were dropped, including that day's Witch Weekly. Draco's eyes immediately locked on a picture of Jessalyn hugging her brother on the front cover as Pansy picked her copy up. _What was so unusual about that? They _were_ siblings after all. _He quickly snatched the magazine out of her hands, ignoring her protests.

He opened the magazine and quickly scanned the pages until he came to the article, noting the picture of Granger in a very similar position to Jessalyn. As he read he didn't know whether to be disgusted or amused.

Rolling his eyes, he passed the open magazine to his friend.

_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_

_A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss._

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."_

_However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest.  
"She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."_

_Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate._

_But, perhaps he already has attempted this, and yet again failed, for only minutes after being seen with Miss Granger, another girl, came into the tent, throwing her arms around him in a passionate manner. All that was told to Skeeter was that this is third–year by the name of Jessalyn. No more is known about this young girl, except that she has been seen with Draco Malfoy, another fourth–year student, on numerous occasions. Is she following in Miss Granger's footsteps and playing with these boys' hearts as well?_

_It does seem that Mr. Potter is destined for heartbreak, as both girls appear to have two boyfriends and poor Mr. Potter is caught in the middle, being toyed with left and right. We wish him all the best and hope that he will watch his back and his drinks more carefully in the future._

Blaise gave a look of disgust as he handed the magazine back to his friend.

"How could anyone believe this to be true? It's just – just absurd!" Rowle muttered, having finished reading the article over his sister's shoulder.

Malfoy, however, was calm. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a word with Ms. Skeeter. Make sure Jessalyn doesn't see that," he told the other two.

No one mentioned a Malfoy's name without permission. And, to him what was more important, was the slur on Jessalyn! He would see the article retracted…if his father let him have his way, that is.

* * *

Jessalyn rounded the corner of a dimly lit hallway, only to feel herself being pushed up against the wall. Her bag dropped and she bit her lip to keep from crying out; they were pushing up against her scarred back and hurt wrist.

"Just what exactly are you playing at? Having the two most popular boys in school after you!" a voice asked, obviously feminine.

She looked up and noticed a group of girls surrounding her; leading them was Romilda Vane.

"Pardon?" she asked, not knowing what they were going on about. Her head was pounding however, and she felt faint.

"You _say_ you're dating Draco, but everyone knows the truth now."

"The truth about what?"

"That you're secretly seeing Harry Potter."

Jessalyn's emerald eyes went wide, and she had to fight down the bile that rose in her throat. _"What_?"

"Everyone knows now that you've been sneaking off to "speak" with him privately."

"You think – you think I'm _secretly dating_ Harry?"

"Oh, so it _is_ Harry? You two seem awfully close."

"I wonder why?" a new voice asked sarcastically.

"Jess, I've been looking for you," Ginny said, strolling forward.

"You're not angry with her? You of all people have had a crush of Harry Potter forever. Everyone knows that," Romilda said.

"Yes, I'm jealous of Jessalyn for spending time alone with Harry," Ginny replied, her tone dry as she snorted. Grabbing her friend, she led her friend away.

"Ginny, _what_ was that all about?" Jessalyn asked once they were safely away.

"You don't know? Have – never mind. I'll tell you later."

The Potter girl could only nod. She felt heavy and the ground looked so close and inviting right now.

"Jess, are you feeling all right?"

She nodded dizzily, swaying.

"Little Red?" a different voice asked, and she felt two pairs of strong arms grab her, one taking her bag, the other catching her as she fell. Groggily she thought she heard a gasp and people talking, but she couldn't be sure. Her arm was on fire and her mind felt heavy. That was when things went dark.

* * *

"Severus, her wrist – why didn't you tell me?" Madame Pomphrey asked in a hushed voice.

"She didn't even want to come to me; thought it to be trivial. Rowle made her. I've been keeping an eye on it, but it would seem that just like her insufferable brother, she can't keep from trouble."

"Severus…I ran a diagnostic scan on her. The amount of damage she's been through is almost equal with her brother's, if not more. It's frightening, really, and that was only a basic scan. Just what exactly has been happening to her?"

"I'm not sure, Poppy, but I will see what I can find out from her."

"The poor girl; this can't be good for her. Any idea what caused this incident?"

"None. Let me know when she is awake and lucid." Severus requested, before sweeping out of the room, cloak flying out behind him.

* * *

Jessalyn woke, trying to open her eyes. When she finally did, she immediately closed them against the harsh light and whiteness of the room. She groaned; she was in the Hospital Wing, a place she had desperately been trying to avoid.

"Miss Potter, it's good to see you awake."

Struggling, she reopened her eyes to see the matronly medi-witch looking down at her.

"Drink," she ordered, placing a cup in Jessalyn's shaking hands. It tasted horrible, but she promptly felt stronger.

"Now, do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"I – I just remember getting pushed against a wall, before feeling dizzy and lightheaded."

"And your wrist? you should have come to me straight away for that!"

"I went to Professor Snape! And it's healing, so why should it matter, ma'am?" she said, in a bitter mood and not quite into consciousness yet.

"Yes, I talked with Professor Snape. Now lie back down; you are not fit to go anywhere right now anyway." She ordered, and Jessalyn willingly obliged.

"I'm going to let a few of your guests in. Let me know if they become too much," Madame Pomphrey instructed, disappearing into her office, waving her wand at the door to open it.

The first wave came in, filled with Gryffindors. Harry led the way, immediately coming to her bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

"I – I'm not," she replied, knowing he would understand. "And I don't know what happened, so don't ask," she said, turning her head, wincing in the process, to see who else was there.

_Dean. Fred and George. Ginny._

"Hey Jess, you scared us."

"I caught you – "

" – but we both brought you here – "

" – and then got McGonagall." The twins said, trading off answers as they so often did.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Hey Ginny? Why were those girls asking about if I was dating Harry. That's just – why would it even be a passing notion in their minds? I'm his _sister_. It's just – " she didn't finish, just shuddered.

"Jess, most people don't know you're related. They'd sooner think you're related to the Weasleys. Think of it from their point of view," Dean said quietly, making himself known.

She thought for a moment, before slowly nodding. "I suppose."

"Thank you for coming," she said, looking up to the three Weasleys – the three she had met who liked her – and Dean.

"No problem o' sister of ours."

"After all, we couldn't just let you die on our watch, now could we?"

"That would ruin all our hard work of keeping our little sister safe."

"That, and Harry here would kill us too."

Jessalyn laughed at the twins' antics, her laugh turning into a groan at the pain it caused.

The others just shook their heads, smiling. "Feel better Jess," Dean said quietly, before following the Weasley siblings out of the Hospital Wing.

"Harry? Can you stay here tonight? I – I don't want to be alone. It – it hurts." She admitted quietly, and Harry didn't have to hear anymore. He climbed onto the bed next to her, draping a loose arm around his sister. Within a few minutes, she was asleep, Madame Pomphrey's potions finally kicking in.

Looking up, he saw a group of Slytherins enter the room; the two girls she usually hung with, an older boy from the Quidditch team, Blaise Zabini and, of course, Malfoy. They stopped cold upon seeing the two siblings. Harry tensed, but simply put a finger up to his lips.

"Don't lose it," Harry heard Zabini whisper to Malfoy, before him and the girls simply left, seeing that she was asleep.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked evenly.

"She was cornered by some girls and after Ginny got her away, she fainted. She said she was feeling dizzy even before they cornered her though," he replied.

"Potter, do you even realize how powerful your sister is?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking up at the older boy.

"I've been trying to teach her wandless magic, so that if she's injured again, she won't be left defenseless. She's showing the beginnings of it working already…it's our third meeting."

"What? Why are you even doing that?"

"Yet she thinks she's worthless. She called herself _weak_ and a _charity case_ this this morning. Any reason for that?" Rowle said, ignoring the question, and Draco's eyes narrowed – something that did not escape Harry's notice.

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied coolly and guardedly.

"Potter, you can't keep letting her take the fall," Malfoy said, causing Harry to glare at him.

"Like you're one to talk," he spat back. Draco's temper was rising and rising quickly. Tensing, he slowly breathed in, remembering his friends warning.

Silently, he went over to Jessalyn and brushed a strand of hair from her face, before kissing her chastely. Then, without saying a word, he left an open–mouthed Scarface behind, smirking all the way.

_Happy New Year Everyone! :)_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	49. Their Parents' Child

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to mywonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, lilyann96, amdragjakelong'sgurl, angelvan105, LyraBlack0714, Alikat76, 21stCenturyMarauder, Calyn, AusAshMommy, AnjuAddams, sapurplemonkey, Rainy-Round, emmettcullenlover7, and ChairmanMeow1409._**

_Thank you to two guests who helped inspire this chapter!_

_Also, I know people have suggested that I take on a co-author and/or concentrate on one story. I am sorry it takes so long. However, I have future plans for these stories and I prefer working alone. I am grateful that everyone keeps reading and puts up with me. Thank you for this suggestion, but though I am busy, I am also very dedicated to these stories. Thank you! :)_

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 47:**

**Their Parents' Child**

Jessalyn groaned as she woke, feeling horrid. She blinked against the harsh light, noticing she was most certainly not in her room. As she began to sit up, she hissed – her wrist felt like it was on fire, and there was a pounding within her head.

"Jessalyn? Are you okay?" she heard a voice ask. Turning her head, she groaned, but tried to smile at her brother.

"I – I can't right now," she said.

"All right, then just listen and answer. Why is Rowle teaching you wandless magic?"

"He – he offered to, just in case I hurt my wrist again or something else comes up."

"You think you're weak and a charity case he said."

"He heard that? I – well, of course. I can't do it, not to mention why would he want to help me?"

"I can't answer that. But how – what happened yesterday?"

"I don't know. I just felt faint, and my wrist hurts really badly," she replied, turning into him, trying to get comfortable.

"Madame Pomprey says you should stay here for another few days."

"But I'll miss classes!"

"You need the rest, Jessalyn. And I'll come back and visit," he promised, squeezing her good hand, before carefully slipping off of the bed, missing his sister's grimace of pain.

Jessalyn groaned softly, trying to get comfortable once more. Madame Pomprey must have heard her, for the matronly witch came out from her office.

"Miss Potter, drink this," she said, handing the younger witch a small glass of potion.

"What is it?"

"A pain potion; now drink."

"I – I can't. Professor Snape's instructed me to take a medication every morning and evening. What if they interact?" she asked.

The mediwitch's expression turned to one of surprise, before she turned and headed back into her office, to alert Severus to their student's awakening.

* * *

"Severus," she said, stopping him as he flooed into her office. "Why didn't you tell me you were giving her medicine?"

"Up until yesterday, you didn't need to know, for she was under my care and had no intention of coming here," he replied stiffly, before striding to see his favorite student…not that he would admit it out loud, of course. _Especially _since she was _Potter's_ daughter. Yet…she looked and was so much like Lily.

"Hello Professor," she said, trying to sit up upon seeing her Head of House.

"How are you feeling, Miss Potter?" he asked, trying to keep his tone neutral. "And do not lie or downplay to me."

"My wrist feels like it's on fire, sir; like there are needles prinking it constantly. I still feel faint and dizzy as well."

Severus nodded once, picking up the vial Madame Pomprey had left on the nightstand and sniffing it.

"You may take this so long as you do not take the other potion I gave you for at night. Can I presume you did not take your morning potion earlier today?" he said, waiting for her answer. When she nodded, slight fear coming into her eyes, he handed it the new vial of potion to her. Jessalyn took it, wincing as she reached up and across to do so. Snape noticed this, though made no motion of acknowledgement.

"Thank you, sir," she said quietly, before consuming the potion, making a face at the taste of it. The Wizarding World really needed to come up with better flavored medicines.

"Miss Potter, may I see your wrist? I might as well check it now, since you're here anyway."

Carefully, she pulled her wrist from beneath the covers and raised it up. As gently as he could, Severus began magically examining his student's injured wrist. As he slipped the brace off, he heard her bite back a hiss of pain. Looking down, he saw that the wrist was swollen and purpling. Brow furrowing slightly, he cast another diagnostic spell, and it took most of his training as a spy not to reveal his true emotions.

"Miss Potter, what _have_ you been doing lately? I thought I instructed you not to use your wrist until it was healed," he said.

"Professor, I've been as careful as I could be. I don't know – " but Jessalyn stopped as she realized that Romilda Vane and the other girls pushing her up against the wall, not to mention it hitting the ground as she passed out the other day might be the cause of this.

Severus noticed this, and dared glancing at her quickly, peeking into her mind to see what caused her to stop so suddenly. He had to fight down anger at those girls as he averted his gaze and pulled back from her mind, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Is it bad, Professor?" she asked instead, causing him to look directly at her.

"It's gotten worse. How you managed that, I do not know," he replied, lying. She didn't seem to notice, though her brow furrowed slightly as she winced. Suddenly, she had a very bad headache, worse than it had been only moments before.

"I – I'm sorry, sir. I've been following your orders, I swear," she said, desperation beginning to enter her voice.

"Miss Potter, calm yourself. I am simply curious as to what you did to make your already harsh injury worse."

"I – thank you for helping me, sir."

"You're welcome," he said, his voice quiet.

* * *

Later that day, Draco cornered Rita Skeeter. "I saw what you wrote," he told her.

"Oh? Did you like it?" she asked gleefully.

"No. I want you to write a retraction."

"What?"

"I want you to write a retraction," he repeated. "Jessalyn Potter is _my _girlfriend." He said, his tone cold. Skeeter's eyes widened as he purposely said her last name.

"Potter?"

"That's right. Jessalyn is Harry Potter's younger _sister_. While I admit the first part was a bit humorous, the part on Jess was just sick. Perhaps you need to stop writing total fallacies and check your facts next time. Not to mention you used the Malfoy name _without p_ermission. _That_ could get you arrested, as I'm sure you are aware."

Rita paled as Draco smirked before continuing.

"However, I am willing to overlook that small factor. _If_ you write a formal retraction and apology."

"Ye – yes, Mr. Malfoy. Shall I send it to you first for approval?"

"Naturally," Draco drawled.

"You shall have it by the weekend."

Draco nodded once curtly, before turning on his heal and striding away, looking every bit his father's son.

* * *

Draco then went directly to the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Jess," he said quietly, approaching her bedside.

"Hi Draco," she replied, her voice sounding strained.

"How are you feeling?"

"I – "

"Please don't lie to me, Jess."

"I – I don't want to talk about it."

Draco just nodded, taking her good hand in his.

"Draco, why did people think I was playing you and Harry? No one would give me a straight answer."

Immediately her boyfriend tensed, but resolved to answer her nonetheless. "Rita Skeeter wrote an article in _Witch Weekly_. She – "

" – Wait. If the article was in _Witch Weekly_, then how exactly did _you_ see it?" she interrupted.

"Pansy sat next to me and I saw a picture of you, so I took it from her," he explained with a shrug. Jessalyn snorted, which quickly turned into a grimace.

"Anyway, she wrote an article saying how Hermione was going after both Krum and Potter. But then she turned it to you, saying how you had come into the tent, hugging him and all, and then going off to hang with me. She didn't know you were his sister. So she accused you of playing both of us."

"Okay, first – that's totally disgusting. Both parts. Hermione likes Harry romantically as much as I do. Second…what did you mean 'she _didn't know_?' How would she know now?"

"I talked to her. Printing the Malfoy name without permission could get her in jail. It's in our family's contract." He began, and this statement caused her to roll her eyes. Draco ignored this as he continued. "But furthermore, I told her what exactly I thought of the article, and demanded she write a retraction."

"I – Draco, thank you," she said quietly, stunned.

In the privacy of the Hospital Wing, Draco gave her a small smile.

"I love you, Jessalyn. No matter what happens. Please – if something's bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me," he said quietly.

"Okay," she replied simply, her voice still not above a whisper.

Kissing her gently, he got up, causing her brow to furrow. "Just because you don't have to do homework doesn't mean the rest of us get out of it," he said, seeing her reaction.

As he left, Jessalyn sighed, sinking into the pillows. She couldn't believe how horrid some people could be…and how great others could be as well. Perhaps it was a Potter curse – to be given both very bad and very good luck.

* * *

Harry was on his way back to the Hospital Wing later that evening when he was ambushed by a group of girls. He felt his jaw go slack when he realized Cho Chang was leading them.

"Harry, why would you want either of those girls? I thought you were interested in me," she said.

"I – I am," he replied nervously.

"Then why would you go after either of those ugly, pathetic girls?" she repeated, truly not understanding.

"That article was fake and untrue. You shouldn't believe everything you read," he said, somehow managing to speak.

"So you're _not_ interested in them?" another girl asked, someone Harry didn't know.

"No. Hermione's just my friend; actually she's like my sister, and Jessalyn _is_ my sister."

A collective gasp was heard among the girls.

"She's your _sister_?" Romilda Vane asked.

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I'm on my way to see her, no thanks to you," he replied, pushing past the girls, (while smiling at Cho.)

* * *

Harry entered the Hospital Wing moments after Draco had left.

"You came back," she whispered, upon seeing him.

"Of course I did. I'm your brother," he exclaimed, surprised as he took a seat on the bed.

"Then why are you constantly distancing yourself from me?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not on great terms with your _boyfriend_," he said, making a face as he spat the last word.

"So work around it. I – I miss how things were before Hogwarts," she admitted quietly.

Harry's expression softened just a bit, and identical emerald eyes met as she continued. "I miss when you were 'just Harry'."

Harry didn't know what to say, so instead he just leaned down to hug her when she stopped him. "Not now. It hurts too much," she said, and he knew it was taking her a lot to admit that. So he nodded.

"If you ever need me, you know you_ can_ just come find me, right?"

She nodded, albeit halfheartedly. Giving her hand a squeeze, he left, feeling like there was nothing left to say. Clenching her jaw, she turned away, so she wouldn't have to see him leave. From what she had heard of their father, it seemed that Harry, just like James had been, didn't want to deal with anything too serious.

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	50. Family Connections

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to mywonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to yorksgeezer, Arorastone, Blood-of-Silver, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, RosarioLily, MeBeJustMe, Skylar97, Rainy-Round, Amwolf, angelvan105, dobsokks, Chocolate-Tama, Kitkatrox, Robotdonkey, Nadeshiko Kimoto, Whats wrong with obsessions, onyxrose99, angletricia, and caseylu._**

_Response to Guest's Review:_

_First, I'm glad you approve and liked the chapter. I hadn't thought about adding Molly Weasley into the chapter, or her reactions, but it's a great idea. I also love your idea of having the person who caused her injury to know the truth...except I'm not quite sure whom I have planned out for it to be. It might also come at a later date for that particular reveal. I like the idea of Ernie and Marietta, though I'm unsure about Hannah. She seems a bit too nice for this particular scene. But that's just my opinion. Also, Lavender was suspicious a) because she didn't quite believe Neville or know what to think of Jessalyn, much like Seamus, and b) she's kind of competition for her when you think about it. I like the idea of Lavender informing Pavarti, but not of her defending Jessalyn. _

_Thank you so much for your critics and ideas. Just one question - do you have an account, so that I can reply to just you and perhaps be a bit more detailed so I don't give anything away?_

_ALSO:_

_I know a lot of people, or perhaps one person, through guest review, has been very annoyed with me for not updating quicker. It's not that I don't want to - it's just that school and my activities have to come first. I'm sorry. However, I really wish you wouldn't threaten me. I dislike getting reviews that are practically yelling at me. One is enough. Thank you!_

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 48:**

**Family Connections**

Two and half weeks later, Jessalyn walked into the Great Hall, only to stop short. People were here, people she didn't know. A lot of commotion seemed to be going on, and many adults seemed to be present as well.

"It's family weekend for the tournament," a voice said, coming up behind her. Jessalyn looked up to see Cedric Diggory standing next to her. "Your brother should already be through that door if you want to join him," he said, pointing to behind the teacher's dais table. Nodding her thanks, Jessalyn quickly made her way to the usually forbidden room.

Standing in the entrance way, she immediately noticed the Weasleys surrounding Harry. She was about to leave when Fred caught her eye and motioned for her to join them. Rolling her eyes, she obliged, immediately being hugged and smushed in between the twins.

"You're his family too," George said, his voice low.

"Yeah, why should _you _have to leave?" Fred continued, his voice matching his brother's as both squeezed her tighter.

"You," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. "You're that other girl who's playing with Harry's affections! I remember you! You were with him when he saved Ginny. Have you been playing him all this time? Well, it's not right and I simply won't tolerate it! I – "

" – wouldn't believe everything Rita Skeeter writes," she interrupted coolly.

"And why not?"

"I'm his _sister_, in case you've forgotten. I would _never_ do the things she wrote about," Jessalyn explained, her voice colder still.

For once, Molly Weasley was speechless as Jessalyn turned on her heal, shrugging the Weasley twins off, and walking directly out of the room. She didn't stop, however, to sit at the Slytherin table, but instead headed straight towards the Common Room.

"Hey Jess! How – what happened now?" Draco groaned as he saw his girlfriend.

"I just got told I was a cheap fake player," she summarized.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, sitting down and leaning against him. Naturally, Draco put an arm around her. After a moment, she spoke again.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Now how's your wrist feeling?"

"I don't know. I see Professor Snape tonight to check in."

"I – "

"Jessalyn?" Blaise said, suddenly interrupted as he came over to them.

"Your brother's outside. Says he wants to talk to you."

Jessalyn simply nodded her thanks and went to meet Harry.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Did you want me to stay?"

"Of course. It's a day for the family of the champions to come together."

"You were with your family."

Harry groaned. "Jess, we've been through this. You're my family. You always will be."

"Then why didn't you defend me?"

"You got there first. And besides…I like to see that you're finally standing up for yourself. At the Dursleys, you never do."

"I'm learning when to pick my battles. It's not worth it there," she replied, but her tone was a little less cold.

"You should try – "

"Harry, it's not worth it. And – and why won't anyone accept me? Or believe me when I say I'm your sister?"

"I don't know. But I _do _know that the twins seem to be very protective of you. To them you _are_ family. Just wait and see. The others will come around soon enough."

Slowly, Jessalyn nodded. _Ron most likely won't though,_ she thought.

"They're great. Ginny, Hermione, and Dean, too. And Neville seems all right. I haven't really gotten to know him yet."

Harry nodded, a smile appearing. "I'm glad you're making friends in other houses."

"You mean you're glad I'm getting to know your friends," she corrected. When her brother opened his mouth to speak, she stopped him. "It's all right. I understand. Just – I like them, I do. But I'm not going to give up my friends either."

Harry nodded again, running a hand through is messy hair. "I understand. I may not like it, but I understand."

"I'll see you later, Harry. I'm going to go rest for a bit. Can we – maybe one weekend, can we spend it just the two of us?"

"Sure. We can spend it on a Hogsmeade weekend."

"I – I can't go to Hogsmeade. I don't have a permission slip signed." She said, her expression falling.

"Really? After all this time? I – I would have thought…never mind. We can do it another weekend, just the two of us. On the Quidditch pitch, maybe."

"I'd like that," she said, her voice soft, reminding Harry of when they were younger.

"I'll see you later, Jessalyn," he said, pulling her into a quick, safe embrace, careful of her wrist.

He then watched as she turned back into the Slytherin Common Room. He wouldn't lose her. No matter what.

* * *

Later that night Jessalyn made her way to report to her latest appointment with Professor Snape. She honestly couldn't see why her brother hated him. Sure, he was a harsh teacher, but that didn't mean he didn't care. In fact, she was quite puzzled by why he seemed to have wanted to help her so much. He said he had known her mother…was there more to it?

Knocking, she waited to be allowed in, only moments later.

"Hello Professor," she greeted simply.

"Miss Potter, come in," he instructed, just as simply. "Are you recovering well from your episode?"

"I suppose so, sir."

Severus eyed her carefully as she took her now usual seat in front of his desk. Taking out his wand, he ran a quick overall diagnostic spell, and was pleased to see that she was, in fact, telling the truth.

"May I see your wrist?"

Silently, the girl obeyed. After running a more specific and localized diagnostic spell, he spoke. "You seem to be recovering well. However, your wrist seems to be taking longer than I would have previously thought. I am going to cast a strengthening spell, to try speeding up the process. I suggest you begin taking the potions I originally gave you again. If you need more, you are to inform me at once."

She nodded, silent still. This troubled Severus. What was she hiding? She looked up as he cast the spell and Severus swore he was looking at Lily again.

"Professor? Will you tell me about my mother now?"

Slowly he nodded, moving to sit across from her.

"As you know, she was a Gryffindor. She was one of the brightest of our class. She always stood up for what she thought was right. Lily was very strong–willed, determined, and loyal."

What Severus hadn't noticed was how his voice had gotten softer as he spoke, how it had lost most of its hard edge.

"You loved my mother, did you Professor?" she asked quietly. Severus' eyes widened before he slowly nodded. "We lived near each other, so we had met prior to coming to Hogwarts."

Jessalyn just nodded. "Is that why it's so hard for you to look at Harry and me? Because we remind you of her?"

Severus just nodded, astounded at how perceptive she was…it was Lily all over again.

"Thank you, Professor, for telling me." she said then, her voice still just as quiet. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," she continued.

"Thank you, Miss Potter. I will see you in class, and I wish to check your wrist again in three weeks."

"Yes, sir," Jessalyn said, rising to her feet. A moment later, just as she reached the door, Severus said her name again, causing her to turn.

"Yes?"

"You no doubt know by now that Sirius Black is your brother's godfather, yes?"

Jessalyn nodded, unsure of why he was telling her this.

"Well, I am your godfather," he said. Jessalyn's emerald eyes went wide.

"I – I have a godfather?" she whispered in disbelief. When he nodded, a bit puzzled by her response, she smiled, and without thinking, rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the normally stoic Potions Master.

"Thank you," she said, gratefulness clear in her soft voice.

Shocked and surprised beyond belief, he carefully brought his arms around her petite body. His voice hoarse, and just as quiet as hers, he replied, "You're welcome."

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	51. Retraction Reactions

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to mywonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to panneler-san, LadyGryffindor313, BeautifulInsanity17, TeeniexTinyxTiger, I-Angel92, Robotdonkey, randomtastic7, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Blood-of-Silver, angelvan105, LyraBlack0714, Rey Abernathy-Rafkin-House, PercyxArtemis Forever96, Songbird1012, Lady Isabelle Black, Kaylzzie, OhHiKiara, shellbell93, EisForElephant, cullen cult, kirbybear12, Robofin117, RubySlytherin, Delta 23, huskielover94, ZabuzasGirl, PANDAFiiED, The-Darkened Abyss, fireman12468, and LittleDreamer13._**

_To Guests_

_First - thank you for your ideas/feedback. I'm glad to here from you, and periodic updates are a reasonable request, even if I do tend to get caught up in my other work. Thanks for reading and all the ideas/constructive criticism you've been giving me! _

_Also - I could put a picture of Jessalyn up, but a) I don't have one, and b) I kind of what you to use your imagination._

_Another note - Sirius does know about her existence, but only from Harry's mentions of her, and of a prior introduction directly after her birth. He does not know she is in Slytherin yet._

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 49:**

**Retraction Reactions**

_To My Dear Readers,_

_ I have done the unfathomable. I have made a mistake. Two weeks ago, I stated that third–year student, only known at the time as Jessalyn, was attempting to follow in Hermione Granger's footsteps and date two boys. (Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.) However, I have recently been informed that Jessalyn is in fact Harry Potter's younger sister. Yes, you read that right! The famed Boy–Who–Lived is not the only survivor of that horrific night. Currently dating fourth–year student, Draco Malfoy, Miss Potter, a young Slytherin student, seems to have inherited much of the talent her parents once showed. We wish her well._

_ Affectionately, _

_ Rita Skeeter_

Draco sighed as he passed this weeks' _Witch Weekly_ back to Pansy. She kept sitting near him, clearly not getting his hints that he didn't want to be with her. Running a hand through his hair once, combing it back, he picked at his food. The article wasn't great, but it was certainly better than nothing. Hopefully this would keep her from being picked on even more.

* * *

Molly Weasley gasped as she read Skeeter's article. The girl had been telling the truth! Thinking back, the girl did look remarkably like Lily. She – how could she not have known? It was just awful! Perhaps she would have to offer her a place during the summer from now on as well.

* * *

Romilda Vane' eyes widened. No wonder the Weasley slut hadn't cared. Still…Jessalyn posed quite a problem, in almost the same way that Granger posed such a problem. They were in the way. Perhaps she would speak with Cho. After all, Romilda knew _all_ about Harry's pathetic crush on the older girl.

* * *

Lavender Brown stared at the article in distaste. She has seen the Potter girl around school, playing around with different boys. Grudgingly, she had to admit, Jessalyn was pretty…yet she did nothing with it! It was almost criminal!

* * *

Jessalyn walked the halls of Hogwarts the following day, a new bounce in her step. This was a very welcome change from how she had been acting the past few weeks. Even still being injured, finding out Professor Snape was her godfather was the best thing that had happened to her recently. Telling Harry would be another story, but she would worry about that at another point in time.

"You're happy," Blaise commented as she sat down to Breakfast. "Is your arm feeling better?"

"Not particularly."

"Then why are you so happy?"

"You – if I tell you this, you have to _promise_ not to spread it around, _especially_ to Harry. He'd be furious. Not to mention I don't want any more rumours spreading around. Okay?" she said, lowering her voice.

Blaise nodded, unsure of where she was going with this. He didn't mind keeping her secrets. In fact, he was pleased she trusted him so much. However, if she was in danger because of them, he would break that trust.

"I – I found out who my godfather is."

"That's great Jess! But - why can't I tell your brother?"

"Because my godfather is Professor Snape." She said, her voice excited, but hushed.

"Wow," Blaise looked shocked.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked, sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Professor Snape is my godfather," she said, her voice still quiet.

"Really? Well, it seems we have something else in common then."

"Really? He's your godfather, too?"

When Draco nodded, she smiled. "I – I never thought I even had one. Harry has a godfather, but I thought I may have been overlooked again. Especially considering how close my birthday is to when – to Halloween."

Draco wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her gently.

"I don't know how anyone could overlook you," he replied quietly, and she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling up at him. He responded with a quick kiss, smirking across the hall as he saw Potter glaring at him. He truly did love Jessalyn, but if it annoyed her brother in the process, well, he would take it. Life was good.

* * *

Jessalyn walked into Potions two days later, giving her Professor a broad smile as she sat down. He simply nodded in return.

Ignoring the looks she got, Jessalyn sat down next to Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Jess! What's up?" the other girl asked quietly. Jessalyn shrugged, unsure of whether she could tell Ginny her secret.

"Ready for another long day of classes?" she replied, causing Ginny to giggle. Both girls fell silent as the class began.

Jessalyn had always liked Potions and looked forward to the class. Now that she knew the professor was her godfather, she was only more excited.

"Oh, what do you know about Lavender Brown?"

"I know she's in my brother's year, and that she's very concerned with looks, but other than that, not much. Why?"

"First, which brother? And I'm only asking you, because I know she's in your house."

"Ron's year. And what happened?"

"She approached me the other day, asking if I wanted her help with dating and clothes and stuff, after making sure I was actually Jessalyn Potter. She said, and I quote, "You're kind of pretty. I could help you, just so long as you stay _away_ from everyone else. You've enough of a tease as is. You just need to be cleaned up."

Ginny snorted. "Yup, that sounds like her. Though I never thought she would go that far."

"She was with Romilda Vane, you know, that Ravenclaw girl in our year? It was as if they ganged up just to try and get to me."

"Now _that_ I would believe. I knew that comment didn't sound all that much like Brown."

The two girls giggled a bit, but fell silent as Snape stood, his pose menacing as his dark gaze swept across the room.

Class began, and Colin Creevey joined them, as his usual partner was stuck in the hospital wing, and Jessalyn had stolen his "alternate." They worked methodically quickly finishing the day's assignment, one of the first groups to do so. Secretly, Ginny thought that having Jessalyn – a Slytherin – on their team had helped their case, but she didn't say anything. She actually liked the other girl.

"I – I'll see you later. I have to talk to Professor Snape about a missed assignment." Jessalyn said, partially lying, as the three students packed their bags.

"Good luck." Colin said with a glace up towards the loathed professor.

"See you later, Jess," Ginny said.

Eager and hesitant at the same time, she approached her Head of House.

"Professor?"

"Yes?" he said, without looking up. Then, when no reply came, the Potions Master glanced up and, upon seeing his goddaughter, instantly sat up, interested.

"You may take a seat," he said, gesturing to the desk in front of him.

"I was wondering. Are you allowed to sign permission slips for me?"

Severus' brow furrowed. "What do you need permission for?"

"Well, I know Sirius Black signed Harry's permission slip to go to Hogsmeade, and I was wondering if you could do the same for me," she explained quietly. At once, Severus' sharp gaze softened just a bit.

"I will inform Mr. Filch that he can add you to the list of students permitted to Hogsmeade. As I am your Head of House, the permission slip would simply be handed back to me."

"Thank you, Professor. I – I thought I might have to wait until Harry was of legal age, so he could sign for me, before I would be able to go," she continued, excited.

"You're welcome. And if you wish, when we are alone, you _may_ call me by my given name."

"Thank you…Severus," she said, testing the name out. She grimaced slightly.

"What is it?" her godfather asked, concerned.

"It's just kind of weird. I'm so used to calling you_ Professor_. It's going to take some getting used to, I suppose, _Severus_," she explained, causing him to internally sigh in relief.

"Who else knows?"

"Just Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. He said that you're his godfather as well."

"Yes, I am. Lucius was a prefect when I began school, and he showed me the ropes. I became good friends with Narcissa through my time here as well," he confirmed, and she nodded in response.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tutor me in some of the more advanced Potions, or in creating Potions sometime? I was reading a book for your class and found it really interesting."

"I would be honored. However, as the school year is almost at a close, shall we simply begin next year?"

"Thank you, Professor Severus," she said, adding the title since back since they were now talking a school related subject, nodding in agreement.

"You're very welcome. Now you'd best be on your way. I don't want to take points from my own house, particularly from my own goddaughter."

"Yes, sir. And thank you," she said, coming around to give him a quick hug, startling him once more, before she left his room.

Severus shook his head. Jessalyn Potter would just keep surprising him, wouldn't she? Yet, he was pleasantly surprised. Perhaps there was still hope for the future.

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	52. The Third Task

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Just a quick thanks to ZabuzasGirl, Maddiekats, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Shangu, angelvan105, The-Darkened Abyss, Vampyres 'R Me, taramegareader, DreamUnicorn247, EllieMasen, LittleDreamer13, ivvixxx, High Reacher, TheMidnightwolf15, twilightlover4life13, slytheringirl22, hungergamespettalover, SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne, PercyPotter36, shadowbella987, RandomPerson3. 14, PercyPotter36, and xxDignity._**

_To Guests:_

_Thank you. I tried to get people's reactions correct. That's also a good idea, to bring the Greengrass girls into the story, along with keeping my OCs in the story. (No, I haven't forgotten about them.) Maybe I'll wait a bit. Tracey Davis I might add into a different story. I haven't decided yet. And yes, Sirius will most likely meet Jessalyn officially this summer._

_Romilda isn't just attracted to Harry. I would imagine she dislikes how popular Jessalyn is becoming, especially with the boys of the school and how close to Harry she is, regardless of the fact that they're siblings._

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 50:**

**The Third Task**

As the third task grew nearer, Jessalyn's nerves grew once again. "Jess, he'll be fine," Blaise said, sitting down at the lunch table across from her.

"I just have a bad feeling."

"Everything will be fine."

"Jess, your brother always comes out of these things relatively unharmed. Why should this one be any different?" Draco asked, sitting beside his girlfriend.

"I – I don't know. I just – I have a bad feeling. And – "

But she suddenly cut off, causing the boys to share a look. What she wasn't telling them was that Harry's nightmares had become more frequent lately.

"Jess, what aren't you telling us?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing you need to know. I promise," she said, ducking her head.

"Please relax. He'll be fine," he said once more.

She nodded, before rising. "I'll see you later," she said, squeezing her boyfriend's hand before leaving.

"What's she hiding?"

"I – I don't know. I would tell you if I did, you know that," Blaise replied. Draco groaned in frustration.

"Hello Alexander," Jessalyn said as she entered the almost empty classroom. The older boy looked up, smiling just a bit at her, putting down his book.

"How are you?" he asked warmly, standing up straight.

"I'm all right. And you?"

Alexander shrugged. "Ready to get started?"

She nodded, focusing on the pillow in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, willing it to rise, whispering _"Wingardium Levosia_."

At first, nothing happened except for a slight shiver. Then, as if it held no weight at all, as if the laws of gravity didn't even apply, the pillow began to rise.

Alexander was amazed. She had only been working on this for about a month and a half. For her to be able to do this, especially at her age, was amazing.

"Jessalyn," he said quietly, so as not to startle her. Her eyes snapped open, and she gaped, noticing the floating pillow.

"You did it," he muttered proudly, coming over as she impressively set it down on the desk.

"That – that was unbelievable. Great job!" he said kindly. _See? You aren't weak. In fact, you're rather powerful_, he thought.

"Thank you," she replied, turning towards him, letting dark red hair hide her face.

"You've improved a lot. Shall we continue next year?" Alexander inquired, coming closer to her.

"Yes, please."

"Jessalyn. You're doing an amazing job. Don't feel upset please," he said then, concerned.

"I – I'm not. I'm just worried for Harry," she explained, and he nodded in sudden understanding.

"Thank you for doing this," she repeated suddenly, daring to look up at him.

"You're welcome. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to come to me."

She nodded. Then, without warning, he stepped closer, pulling the younger girl into a loose embrace, shocking Jessalyn.

"Have a good night," he said, breaking apart, flashing another smile before gathering his bag and leaving.

Shaking her head, Jessalyn retired to her dormitory for the evening.

* * *

The following night, Jessalyn only picked at her food at dinner, dreading what was to come.

As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

She gulped, watching with rapt attention as Harry left the Great Hall.

"Jess, he'll be fine," Blaise said, trying to assure her once more. She just nodded as slowly the rest of the student and parent population made their way to a configured Quidditch pitch and took their seats in the stands. Mr. Bagman stood in the center of the pitch and began to speak with a magically personified voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

She saw Harry look up briefly before Mr. Bagman blew the whistle and he disappeared into the tall, dark maze.

"Jessalyn," Draco said sharply, causing her to look at him.

"Please. He'll be okay. He always is."

She just nodded, not entirely convinced.

An uneasy silence fell over them when suddenly she hissed in pain, bending forward as a hand flew to her forehead. Her scar had just erupted in pain. The only time that had ever happened was during Harry's nightmares. So for her scar to be hurting now could only mean one thing – she had been right and something had gone horribly wrong.

"Jessalyn!" Draco exclaimed.

"I – I don't know," she replied through gritted teeth, hating that she was lying to him.

And suddenly she wasn't seeing the grounds of Hogwarts anymore. Suddenly she was seeing a graveyard. There were men cloaked in black with silver masks – Death Eaters she realized, recognizing them from the World Cup. Cedric Diggory lay on the ground, his eyes unseeing. _He was dead_, she realized. _Murdered_.

A rat–like man with a metal hand stood, almost in reverence of the mechanical part of his body.

And – she gasped. A pale skinned man, bald and seemingly having no nose stood before her. This had to be Lord Voldemort. She couldn't imagine anyone else looking like this. But how was he here – _there?_ – and in a full body.

She couldn't make out what they were saying; it was all muffled. However, she could see the figures moving, and flashes of light. Her eyes widened as green light shot at her brother, colliding with a red jet stream. They made an arc of white and ghosts seemed to be floating from it.

Jessalyn winced as she heard Voldemort scream with anger, before her gaze flew upward as she sensed, rather than saw, her brother return. She felt faint and dizzy. Her scar burned still, like never before. Closing her eyes once more, she felt herself losing control of her own body, slipping away.

The young witch groggily awoke to see white dancing before her eyes. Reaching for her glasses, she noticed a large black dog stood growling across the room.. Was this Sirius Black? Harry had told her all about his godfather, including his animagi form. But if it was, why would he be growling at her?

Turning her head, she saw Draco standing awkwardly by her bed.

"Hey," she said quietly, catching his attention.

"Jess, what happened?"

"I – I still don't know. Can you tell me?"

"Diggory is dead. Apparently Moody was Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise under the Polyjuice Potion, and he's just received the Dementor's Kiss."

"What is that? I mean, it doesn't sound pleasant, but – "

" – it's not. A Dementor's Kiss is where a dementor comes and sucks the livlidhood out of a person's body. They're technically alive, but they become like a member of the living dead."

Jessalyn shuddered. "And Harry?"

"He's here," replied her boyfriend, pointing to a bed across the way. Beginning to sit up, she noticed her raging headache, but ignored it. Draco, seeing her hesitation, immediately came around to help steady her.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "But I'm going to go over there myself. I – I need to tell him something without you hearing. Sorry."

"It's – it's fine. I'll wait here." She nodded gratefully before carefully making her way to her brother's bedside.

"Harry – you're hurt!" she exclaimed, suddenly noticing a large, bleeding scar down the side of his arm.

"You're awake! What happened?"

"I – down boy. I'm his sister," she said, turning towards Sirius the Dog. He calmed, but didn't seem entirely convinced.

Hermione moved out of the way, so that she could sit down. "Thanks."

"Harry," she began again, lowering her voice. "I – I could see it all. I couldn't hear anything, but I saw almost all of it."

Harry paled. "Jess, I never meant – how did you even?"

"I think my scar is more like yours than we thought."

"I'm sorry you saw that. We'll – we'll figure it out over the summer."

"He's really back, isn't he?"

"Yes. He's really back."

She just nodded once, her gaze just as solemn as his.

"I – I'm still not feeling well. I can't seem to remember much, but – "

"Go back to your own bed and rest. I don't mind. I'll fill you in later."

She got up, but before she got any farther, Jessalyn wrapped her arms around her brother. "I'm glad you're safe," she whispered.

Shakily, Jessalyn returned to her own bed within the hospital. "Everything all right?"

"It's fine. I – please don't leave though. I – I don't think I can – "

"Don't worry about it. I won't leave. I promise," he replied softly, sitting on her bed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Drink this," he said, handing her a sleeping drought Madame Pomfrey had left for her. Making a face at the foul solution, before falling asleep against the soft pillows, Draco's hand clasped firmly in hers.

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora, _**


End file.
